Les Lacets défaits
by Jeff-La-Bleue
Summary: Draco fumait tranquillement, Pansy tremblait, Blaise songeait en tenant la main d'Hermione qui se demandais ou tout cela allais les mener...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

_Bon bin...._

_Bonsoiir! =D_

_Ceci est ma première fanfiction!_

_Elle est centrée sur les persos Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger. ET Elle se passe dans un UA (Univers Alternatif), donnc, pas de magie, Poudlard.......Mais le côté noble des sangs-purs est resté!_

_..Ne me jugez pas s'il-vous-plaît à travers mon histoire, tachez juste d'essayer de rentrer dedans..._

_Ah oui!_

_Il est possible (en fait c'est carrément obligatoire! -_-') qu'il y est des fautes d'orthographes, et j'en suis navrée, mais je cherche une béta-lectrice!_

_Donc si quelqu'un est volontaire..._

_VOILAAAA, je vous laisse en compagnie d'Hermione et des autres à présent....;)_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, lors de l'anniversaire d'une connaissance commune, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ensemble, ils feraient de grandes choses. Ils avaient 6 ans.

Leurs seconde rencontre se passa moins bien ,car une roue se rajoutait au carrosse,et pas n'importe quelle roue: Pansy Parkinson. Ainsi, Draco Malfoy et Blaize Zabini,jeunes héritiers de 8 ans se disputèrent pour la première et unique fois de leurs vies: en l'occurrence,ici pour la jeune Parkinson.

Au final, aucun ne réussi à conquérir le cœur de la belle, mais cela, on le comprendras beaucoup plus tard.

A partir de ce jour Blaize, Draco et Pansy devinrent inséparables. Leurs familles respectives étaient très proches, facilitant leurs retrouvailles, sorties. Ils avaient tous été éduqués dans le même bain et se comprenait parfaitement. Ils n'avaient nuls besoin de mots pour exprimer leurs amitié.

…

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de la 4ème et dernière roue complémentaire du carrosse: Hermione Granger.

**_*~Les lacets défaits._~***

**Secret n°1: la rencontre.**

Hermione Granger était une fillette de 8 ans. On lui aurait donnée facilement 5 au vu de sa petite taille,et de son apparence frêle. Difficile donc pour elle de s'imposer comme plus âgée, et de rentré dans le monde des « grands ». A l'âge où les enfants apprennent à lire, elle avait déjà lu une dizaine de livres. A l'âge où les enfants demandent d'où viennent les bébés, elle se questionnait sur la probabilité d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Et enfin, lorsque les enfants sortaient jouer dans les parcs avec leurs amis, elle restait enfermée et lisait le plus possible de livre le plus vite.

_La _rencontre se fit lors d'un diner de fin d'année.

Vous savez,ce genre de repas ou les grands restent à table, à parler de sujets totalement inintéressant, à sourire à des gens que l'on méprise, à distribuer des faux compliments...

« -Oh, comme cette robe vous vas bien! »

« -Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu? »

« -Mais, la bourse vas chuter je vous dits! Regardez à New-York!! »

...Vous savez, ce genre de repas où les enfants s'ennuient mortellement à table. Où ils jouent avec le pain, les petits pois et se font directement réprimander par les grands, qui retournent discuter de choses futiles.

On a tous vécus ça, non? Quoi non? Eh bien, imaginez les sentiments des enfants dans ces moments là.

Tout particulièrement, posons nous sur le cas d'Hermione Granger. La fillette était vêtue d'une robe à froufrous rouge, un nœud de même couleur dans sa chevelure bouclée et désordonnée -malgré tout les soins de sa mère-, et des chaussures luisantes rouges, agrémentés de chaussettes montantes jusqu'au genoux blanches. Elle s'efforçait d'écouter les grands parler autour d'elle, mais dès qu'elle se permettait un commentaire, il y avais toujours quelqu'un pour la couper sévèrement.

« -N'écoute pas ce que l'on dit! Ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes. Vas-donc jouer avec les autres enfants! »

Et elle se taisait, impuissante. Elle pivotait sur sa chaise et regardait les enfants se tiré les cheveux, se bousculer, pleurer en hurlant « Mamaaaaaaaan!!! Kevin 'i m'a tapéééééééééée! ».

Non, hors de question d'aller fréquenter ces sauvages. Elle se remettait donc droite sur sa chaise, et se réintéressait au conversations. Ce manège dura environ 2 heures, jusqu'à ce que son père se tourne vers elle, excédé, et lui chuchote de manière gêné:

« -Écoute ma puce, ce diner est très important pour moi et ta maman. Je pourrais peut-être être muté tu comprends?

-Arrête Henri!_( Au secours, je ne me souviens plus du tout si le nom du père d'Hermione est donné dans les livres!!!!!) _Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne comprends absolument rien à ce genre de choses!!

-Oui, oui......Bon Hermione, veux-tu donc nous laisser entre _grands _et aller jouer avec les autres enfants...? »

Dès le début de la conversation, Hermione en avais compris l'issu, et donc préparée le rejet de ses parents. C'est résignée qu'elle recula sa chaise de la table, se leva et la repoussa conte la table, histoire de partir en laissant une bonne impression. Elle se dirigea ensuite, très lentement, vers un groupe de petites filles qui apparemment se disputaient pour savoir laquelle d'entre elles avaient la plus belle poupée. La brunette inspira un bon coup et s'approcha,les lèvres pincées, tel la dernière marche d'un condamné à mort devant sa potence.

Installé plus loin, 3 petites têtes curieuse l'observait.

« -Pff, on dirais qu'elle veut faire caca vu la tête qu'elle a!

-Haha, c'est pas drôle Blaize.

-Je trouve que le rouge lui vas pas bien.

-Ah ouais?

-Je trouve moi aussi Draco....Le vert lui irais mieux...? »

Blaize Zabini était assis en tailleur par terre, la tête posé sur l'épaule de Pansy Parkinson. Il portait un ensemble noir qui se mariait avec sa peau couleur chocolat et ses yeux noirs. Il jouait distraitement avec un pan de sa veste en jetant des regards à Hermione plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Pansy Parkinson était vêtue d'une robe noir à col blanc, avec un collier de perle blanches. Elle avais des cheveux couleurs corbeau, lisses et dévalant juste au dessus de ses épaules. Une barète représentant un petit nuage empêchait une mèche de tomber devant ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient aussi noires que ceux de Blaize. Elle gardait un visage étonnamment froid pour une enfant de son âge. Elle se tenait le dos appuyé contre le pose-pieds d'un énorme fauteuil blanc, et sur le dit fauteuil était installé Draco Malfoy.

Ses cheveux étaient si clair qu'on les pensait de couleur blanche lorsqu'il se tenait au soleil. Son air filou faisait fondre les dames, même celles d'un certain âge. Il n'y avait pas de doute que lorsqu'il serait plus âgé, il serait sûrement un des meilleurs partis d'Angleterre pour sa richesse, mais surtout pour sa beauté...Mais, le plus frappant chez lui était ses yeux: des yeux bleu ciel lorsqu'il était satisfait, fière et gris orageux quand il était en colère. Sa tête était appuyée contre le dos de sa main, et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, tout en continuant de regarder la brunette en rouge. Il prononça, au bout de quelques secondes:

« -Oui, le vert lui irait mieux. »

Et il se leva, se dirigeant vers Hermione qui parlait à présent avec les petites filles et leurs poupées. Blaize et Pansy le virent faire, légèrement étonné et se levèrent à leurs tours,sans toutefois se déplacer.

« -Nan tu viens pas joué avec nous!!!

-Et pourquoi?! » demanda Hermione.

Une petite rousse avec un horrible air suffisant la regarda de haut en bas et éructa:

« -T'as pas de poupée! Alors laisse-nous!! T'es pas notre copine! »

Hermione refoula ses larmes. A chaque fois, c'était pareil. Dès qu'elle voulait se lier avec des enfants de son âge, elle se faisait directement rembarrée. Parce que ses cheveux ne plaisait pas, ses vêtements pas assez chic...Elle serra rageusement ses poings et cracha :

« -De toute façon, ta poupée, elle est moche!Et ta maman, elle pue de la bouche!! »

La rousse poussa un cri aigu et dans les yeux écarquillés commencèrent à apparaître des larmes. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, laissa tomber sa poupée et s'apprêtait à mettre une gifle à Hermione, mais celle-ci sentit des mains sur ses épaules la tiré en arrière. Elle sentit la pression disparaître, et tout à coup, un garçon se plaça devant elle. Dans sa tête, Hermione n'eut qu'un seul mot pour le qualifier:

_« Un ange... »_

Le garçon se tenait nonchalamment sur ses jambes, enleva une poussière imaginaire de son épaule, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et sembla remarquer toutes les fillettes dont la rousse qui le fixait avec des cœurs à la place des yeux. Il les ignoras totalement, et se tourna élégamment vers Hermione qui le fixait à présent avec un air de crainte et d'admiration refoulé.

« -Toi. Ta robe te vas pas. »

Et c'est tout. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers Blaize et Pansy qui le regardaient semblant dire « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?! » . Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand la brunette se plaça devant lui et l'interpellât, véxée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Draco la coupait:

« -Ne nie pas! Le rouge ne te vas pas du tout. Ça jure avec ta couleur de peau. Et c'est pas la peine de me remercier pour tout de suite, je n'aurais pas apprécié que l'on frappe une fille aussi mignonne-encore plus bien sûr sans cette horrible couleur!- que toi. »

Comment placer une critique et un compliment dans une même phrase. Hermione le fixait comme si elle avait affaire à un attardé mental. Sa colère était retombée d'un coup, et elle hésitait à présent sur comment il fallait réagir. Elle opta donc pour la franchise:

« -Euh, merci mais pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Ah!Parce qu'en plus d'être mal habillée t'es bête?! Ça valait pas la peine que je me déplace! »

Le garçon ne vis pas la claque venir, mais il la sentis! Hermione le considérait avec un air outré alors que lui la fixait avec un grand étonnement. Et à la surprise d'Hermione, de Blaize et Pansy qui s'étaient rapproché, le blond laissa échapper un rire. La pression du moment disparus d'un coup.

« -Non m-mais, bégaya Hermione, t'es bizarre comme type toi!

-Excuse-moi mais...Je suis pas habitué à ce genre de réaction! »

La brune leva un sourcil. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Derrière elle s'approchèrent Blaize et Pansy. Le jeune black leva ses bras, tel un fataliste, et ajouta.

« -Haaha, j'avoue que là, Dray, tu t'es fait mouché!

-C'est vrai! Renchérit Pansy avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-D'habitude, quand Draco tient ce genre de discours à des filles, elles se mettent à pleurer et s'en vont couvertes de morves, mais jamais elles ne le frappent!!

-On se serait passé des détails, Blaize. »murmura d'une voix dégoutée Pansy.

Hermione était vraiment complètement perdue. Le garçon blond qui, quelques minutes avant semblait la snober, la fixait maintenant avec une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Et apparemment, les amis de celui-ci semblait...Gentils.....Pas comme les autres enfants.

Le blond, dont maintenant elle connaissait le nom lui pris doucement la main et posa ses lèvres dessus en un baiser aérien. Hermione, hébétée hésitait à enlever sa main et hurler « OBSEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! » et le frapper de nouveau, ou lui signaler qu'il n'était pas un prince pour se permettre se genre de geste et qu'en passant, elle non plus n'était pas une princesse. Elle choisis la deuxième option, moins radical. Elle ne put par contre contrôler son rougissement.

« -....Tu te prends pour qui? »

Il se releva et répondis d'une manière tout à fait sincère et spontané:

« -Pour un prince évidemment! »

…

Léger silence dans l'assistance. La petite brune nota dans un coin de sa tête que la beauté du blond était aussi grande que sa vanité.

Pansy se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, paraissant mal-à l'aise. Elle proposa de retourner au fauteuil se rasseoir, ce que les garçonsapprouvèrent**.**

Hermione les vis donc s'éloigner d'elle, ne sachant si la remarque de la petite fille était aussi adresser à elle. Elle jeta un regard à ses parents, encore à table plus loin, plus loin... En tant normal, elle serait retournée vers eux et ce serait tu jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, des fois interpellé par un grand qui lui poserait une question genre « Et tu t'appelles comment petite? » faisant ainsi semblant de s'intéresser à elle pour tout de suite après parler avec d'autres grands.

Alors que faire? Retourner près d'eux et reprendre son rôle de petite fille silencieuse? Ou se tourner vers 3 enfants qui semblaient particulièrement intéressant...Alors qu'elle réfléchissais, Blaize s'approcha d'elle, et lui pris doucement la main.

« -Bon, tu viens? »lui demanda-t'il.

Et Hermione sut, en voyant les visages encouragent des 3 enfants qui choisir.

En y pensant franchement, ce simple geste a lié le sort de 4 vies...

_______

Reviews?

Jeff La Bleue


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

_Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vous met directement le deuxième chapitre!_

_Et surtout, je demande une ovation pour la superbe **Joufly-La-Verte **qui est déclarée officiellement à partir d'aujourd'hui comme ma béta-lectrice! xD_

_Sur ce, bon chapitre!_

**Secret n°2: Sentiments**

Pansy Parkinson était tranquillement assise à la terrasse d'un café. Elle lisait un livre sur la psychologie humaine et, de temps en temps, buvait son thé. A ses côtés, un jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur sa chaise. Il jetait des regards nerveux aux alentours, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

« - Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, Draco. » Prononça Pansy sans même lever ses yeux de son livre.  
« - Je sais Pan', je sais... Mais 'tain, je suis pressé de voir si elle va bien ! »

Pansy posa son livre sur ses genoux et se redressa.

« - Draco. Elle vient de se faire larguer par _« l'amûûûr de sa vie » _alors NON, elle va pas bien!  
- Je SAIS ça Pansy ! Mais... »

La brune le fixait maintenant avec un léger amusement, non dissimulé.

« - En fait... repris le blond, j'hésite entre aller embrasser ce type ou aller lui arracher les coui...  
- DRAYY MY FRIIIIIEND!! »

Quelques mètres plus loin, se tenait Blaise Zabini, magnifique métisse dans un tee-shirt noir et un jean délavé. Il tenait par la main Hermione Granger. Elle souriait tristement, des traces de larmes encore visibles sous ses yeux. Elle portait une tunique blanche évasée vers le bas, cachant son ventre et ses hanches, avec une jean simple. Draco se leva et couru presque pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ria timidement et le repoussa.

« - Arrête Dray, je suis pas en sucre !  
- Non mais je t'emmerdes ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, et j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, DOOONC, je le fait. Point à la ligne.  
- Et moi, j'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? 'Tain c'est pas juste !  
- Ferme la, Blaise ! »

Le métisse, faisant semblant de bouder s'installa près de Pansy, qui avait posé sagement son livre sur la table. Beaucoup d'hommes aux alentours fixait cette dernière avec convoitise. Il était impossible d'ignorer qu'à tout juste 16 ans, Pansy était une jeune femme magnifique. Et encore, le mot était faible. De magnifiques jambes fuselées, des hanches généreuses, un ventre plat ( peut-être un peu trop... ) et une superbe poitrine. Tout en elle inspirait la beauté et la noblesse. Elle avais toujours la même coupe que lorsqu'elle était enfant, et toujours la même barète avec un petit nuage  
pour tenir une mèche. Mais, comme rien n'est parfait, il y avait une tâche d'encre sur le portrait.

Pansy était malade.

Non, pas quelque chose comme une grippe, un rhume ou un grain de folie. Non, une maladie honteuse pour elle, et surtout, qui devait _absolument_ rester secrète.

_Une tare._

« - Alors Hermione, raconte nous tout ! »

Draco s'éloigna doucement d'Hermione et en la tenant par la taille, la fit s'assoir près de la table ou ils étaient installés. Il se mit tout de suite près d'elle et lui serra la main, l'encourageant à parler.

Elle inspira un bon coup, releva la tête, et observa les visages de ses amis qui la fixaient avec tendresse. Blaise, le regard chaleureux, appuyé contre le dossier de son siège, Pansy, assise élégamment les jambes croisées, révélées par l'ouverture de sa longue robe verte pale et enfin Dray, Draco. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux et depuis tout le temps qu'Hermione le connaissait, elle y apercevait une colère indescriptible et violente à venir.

Elle ferma les yeux, et prononça tout bas:

« - Ron me trompait avec Lavande. Depuis 3 mois. Je les aient surpris ce matin, dans ma chambre.  
- Parce qu'en plus ce connard a eut le culot de l'amener dans TA piaule !  
- Blaise calme toi ! Répliqua Pansy. Ça sert à rien de s'énerver. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et Draco, c'est valable pour toi aussi ! »

Le blond serrait tellement son poing sur sa cuisse, que quelques gouttes de sang apparurent entre ces doigts. Voyant ça, Hermione lui prit la main et posa sa bouche sur la paume, en aspirant doucement le sang. Cela calma instantanément le blond qui la fixait à présent avec tristesse. Il lui  
demanda, d'une voix presque inaudible:

« - Et qu'as-tu fait ensuite? »

Elle lui tenait toujours la main dans les siennes, et la posa sur sa cuisse, sans aucune arrière pensée. Elle baissa la tête. Ses épaules tremblaient,et quelques larmes lui échappèrent.

« - Qu-que voulais-tu que je fasses? J-je me suis enfuie...Et Blaise m'a trouvé... »

Draco pivota légèrement vers Blaise qui compléta calmement :

« - Lors d'une journée de canicule, il n'y a qu'une seule fille sur terre qui pense à s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque.  
- Que faisait-tu dans une bibliothèque Blaise ? Questionna Pansy, sincèrement étonnée.  
- A ton avis ? Je lisais des magazines pornographiques évidemment ! »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire, ce qui les fit tous sourirent. Blaise pouvait paraître au premier abords assez gamin, mais il n'empêchait qu'il était le meilleur quand il s'agissait de remonter le moral des amis.

« -Et ta conclusion dans tout ça, Mione ?  
- ..C..Comment ça ? »

Pansy décroisa ses jambes et se rapprocha de la table. Et elle reprit :

« - Eh bien, que comptes tu faire? »

La brunette n'eut même pas le temps de prendre sa respiration que Draco se  
leva et déclara :

« - Je te préviens, si tu comptes pardonner ça à ce connard, je le tuerais de mes propres mains ! Hermione t'es trop gentille, c'est bien, mais tu te fais en permanence marcher sur les pieds ! Et _ça_, je peux pas le supporter putain !  
- Draco, calme toi ! Et rassure toi, je n'avais aucune intention de lui pardonner... M-mais... »

Blaise demanda :

« - Et comment as-tu appris que cela durait depuis 3 mois? »

Hermione hésita à répondre, mais lâcha, avec une voix toujours coupée par ses sanglots :

« -Ça..Ça faisait 3 mois que notre couple battait de l'aile et...Il évitait nos r-rendez-vous... Je ..  
- Je vais aller l'étriper, Mione, t'inquiètes pas!  
- NON Draco, hors de question ! Rassieds-toi, enfin ! Tout le monde nous regarde !  
-Tu sais que je les emmerdes les aut... »

Hermione s'était levé à son tour quand Pansy avait haussé le ton. Elle tira le blond par la main et le prit dans ses bras, comme le réflexe d'une mère devant son enfant qui pleure. Il referma ses bras sur la taille de la jeune fille, et lui murmura un « Désolé... » dans l'oreille. Il sentit aquiéscer Hermione contre son torse. Il huma son odeur si particulière, un mélange de fraise et de framboise, un parfum si envoutant...

Pansy reprit calmement la parole.

« - Donc, je te redemandes, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? »

Tout en restant dans les bras du blond - qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact du corps de la brunette contre lui - elle répondit, d'une voix un peu plus sûre :

« - Je vais trouver un endroit pour dormir ce soir.. J'ai pas envie de retourner à l'internat, sachant qu'il la fait dans mon propre lit avec une autre...  
- Je vois.. Je suis désolé Hermione, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir resté, j'ai un rendez-vous...  
- Malheureusement, moi... aussi, avoua Blaise, mais, si tu veux, ce soir on va manger ensemble !  
- Ce sera sans moi, renchérit Pansy avec un air désolé. »

Hermione repoussa Draco, mais il garda ses mains autour de sa taille, et ajouta :

« - Mes parents sont absents pendant 2 semaines, ils rendent visite à une tante. Tu voudrais venir chez moi?  
- N'y pense même pas Mione ! Ce type vas te violer !!! » hurla Blaise avec un air terrorisé « Il... Il m'a déjà arraché ma pauvre virginité, alors que je lui faisais confiance... »

Cette fois, Hermione éclata de rire devant la tête faussement horrifié du métisse, et le petit sourire du blond. Il pressa d'un coup Hermione contre son torse et rajouta, d'une voix profonde:

« - Et il n'a pas précisé que j'étais un vampire.. Alors jeune fille, es-tu prête à venir dans mon sombre manoir goûter aux délices de la  
décadence? »

Elle ria de nouveau en tentant de se dégager de la prise du jeune homme sur elle. Pansy souria en les voyant se taquiner tels des enfants... Tout était si simple quand elle n'était qu'une enfant...

_Simple.._.

Elle ramassa son livre, et se leva.

« - Bon, puisque tout est réglé, je vais vous laisser. Pas de bêtises ! »

Les trois adolescents répondirent d'une même voix « Oui mamaaaaan ! » en riant. C'est donc l'esprit léger et le sourire au lèvres que Pansy s'éloigna. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année la héla, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il lorgnait sur les jambes et la poitrine de la jeune fille, elle fila donc sans demander son reste. Elle était habitué à ce genre d'individu qui l'abordait... La société... Les mentalités étaient ainsi faites : dès qu'une femme voulait s'habiller féminine, elle avais le droit à tout les regards et toutes les blagues salaces...Mais Pansy s'évertuait à continuer de porter des robes et jupes courtes, des décolletés avantageux et des chaussures à talon. Et en faisant cela, elle s'attirait tout le respect de Draco et Blaise, et l'admiration d'Hermione.

Mais il n'était pas l'heure de penser à ça.

_Elle avait rendez-vous._

___

« - Et sérieusement, Hermione, ça te dis vraiment de venir chez moi, au moins ce soir?  
-Oui, Draco, ça me va, si ça te dérange pas....  
-Si je te l'ai proposé, c'est que ça me dérange pas, patate ! »

Blaise paya l'addition du café, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers une bouche de métro. Le métisse se plaça devant eux, et annonça, d'une manière théâtrale :

«- Sur ce, gente damoiselle, et monsieur, je vous salue et me dirige vers  
mon chez moi. Rendez-vous ce soir à 20 heures à la pizzeria !  
- Ça marche Blaizichou ! Ajouta Hermione, avec un doux sourire.  
- Alors à ce soir,_ my love_ ! »

Il s'éloigna en faisant de grands signes de la main à Hermione et Draco. Le blond glissa ses doigts dans la main de la jeune fille, et lui demanda, doucement :

« -On y va ? »

Reviiiiiiews please? :D

Jeff La Bleue


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

_Helloooo tout le monde!_

_Tout d'abords, BONNE ANNE A tous :D_

_Et je vous remercie pour toutes vos review, les alertes et favoris!_

_Ça me fait ultra plaisir, et me met en confiance xD_

_Je vois que le problème de Pansy vous intrigue....Vous en saurez un peu plus au prochain chapitre :)_

**Secret n°3: Essayer l'impensable.**

Après le départ de Blaise, Draco et Hermione se dirigèrent vers un abri de bus. Quand celui-ci arriva, ils montèrent tranquillement dedans, alors qu'un orage commençait à se déclarer. Il se mirent côte à côte, Hermione du côté de la fenêtre. Elle observait les gouttes d'eau dévaler, doucement...

Ron...

Elle l'avait tellement aimé... Et lui aussi... _Enfin elle le pensait._

Elle se rendait bien compte qui il y aurait un moment ou il faudrait qu'elle lui parle, pour clarifier la situation. Et ce qu'elle craignait, c'était son regard. Son regard désolé, peiné, elle ne pourrait pas résister. Quand Draco disait qu'elle était trop gentille, il avait raison....Pardonnant tout le temps, à tout le monde...

Bien sûr, des fois, elle criait, même très fort, de rage, comme si tout ce qu'elle ressentait s'expulsait, la laissant à la fin complètement vide, vidée, épuisée, mais paradoxalement pleine de regrets. Et dans un geste désespérée, elle baisserait la tête et murmurerait un « Pardon... ».

Un pardon pour s'être exprimé. Un pardon pour avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait, sans gène. Lorsque ça lui arriverait en présence de ses amis Draco, Blaise et Pansy, lui souriraient comme des débiles, et  
Pansy la prendrait dans ses bras en disant « Comme si on pouvait t'en vouloir pour ça... »

En ce qui concerne les autres gens, ils la regarderait hautement, en affirmant « Non mais j'te juuure, j't'en veux pas! » pour directement, par derrière, raconter aux autres « Elle est folle cette meuf ! L'approchez pas ! »...

Et elle avait peur. Peur de Ron. Elle referma ses bras sur sa poitrine et appuya son front contre la vitre. Elle lui avait fait confiance, lui avait _tout_ donné...

_Enfin, presque tout..._

Elle ferma les yeux, et apprécia la froideur de la vitre contre son front. Elle sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules, et un menton s'appuyer sa tête.

« -A quoi penses-tu? » murmura le blond.

Draco. Lui et les autres avaient toujours été présent pour elle. Pour rire, pleurer, se disputer. Blaise était le grand frère rieur, chaleureux, stupide, mais attentif. Pansy était le côté maternelle du groupe, douce, rieuse, chaleureuse, délirante quand elle le voulait, mais en souffrance.

_« -Pansy ? ... Pourquoi tu fais ça? »_

Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, Hermione était retombé dans ses souvenirs. Sa petite voix posant la question à Pansy résonnait encore dans son esprit.. Ça faisait si longtemps...

« -Hermione ? Allo la lune, j'appelle la terre ! »

La brune se secoua la tête, et fixa Draco dans ses yeux. Et enfin lui. Draco Malfoy. Le meneur du groupe. Toujours là pour rire, engueuler Blaise, embêter Hermione, mais surtout la protéger. Le plus protecteur du groupe était sans doute lui. Si Pansy ou elle avais un problème, c'était le premier tout de suite suivi par Blaise pour les aider. Peut être un peu trop colérique, mais, attachant...Et surtout charmeur. Dès qu'il désirait une chose, il lui suffisait d'utiliser sa beauté, et ensuite son nom. Personne n'ignorait qui était les Malfoy. Une des familles les plus puissantes d'Angleterre, liée avec la famille royale, pour vous donner une idée...

« - Désolée, j'étais perdue dans... Ma tête...  
-J'ai vu. Viens, on est arrivés. »

Ils se levèrent, et descendirent du bus, se retrouvant sous une terrible averse. Ils se mirent à courir,et se retrouvèrent assez rapidement devant un immense portail. Le blond le poussa sans hésiter, et fit entrer Hermione. Ils se mirent ensuite de nouveau à courir jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. La brunette n'y était entrée que deux fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Draco.

Le manoir était de couleur noir, comme dans les mauvais films d'horreur. Sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, un serpent s'enroulait et semblait vouloir mordre quiconque voudrait abaisser cette dernière. Draco le fit, et c'est ainsi que tous les deux, ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre des Malfoy.

* * *

« - Depuis environ combien de temps ne l'avez vous pas fait ?  
- Cinq ans.  
- Et vos amis, sont-ils au courant de votre maladie?  
- Oui. Enfin, pas complètement...  
- Et vous soutiennent-ils?  
- Ils pensent que je suis guérie.  
- Est-ce vous qui leur avez dit ça?  
- ... Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, parce que je suis réellement guérie.  
- Vous le pensez sincèrement?

- Mademoiselle Parkinson ?  
- Non.  
- Bien. Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.  
- Docteur ?  
- Oui Mademoiselle Parkinson ?  
- Suis-je folle ? »

« - Merci pour la serviette, Dray !  
- Mais de rien, je vais pas te laisser te balader chez moi complètement trempée quand même. »

La brune laissa échapper un rire, tout en se séchant les cheveux, près d'une énorme cheminée. Elle était assise en tailleur, et parlait avec Draco, qui lui, préparait deux tasses de thé fumantes.

Hermione avait pris une habitude depuis qu'elle était petite, celle de toujours s'asseoir en tailleur par terre, et comme elle était assez de petite taille, de replier ses jambes sous elle lorsqu'elle était assise à table. Avant, elle ne le faisait jamais chez elle, de peur de paraître impolie et immature devant ses parents, mais peu après sa rencontre avec Blaise et les autres, elle commença à plus s'affirmer chez elle. Tout doucement, par étape, elle quittait le moule dans lequel ses parents voulaient qu'elle évolue.

Le blond s'asseya dans le canapé, devant la cheminée avec, à côté de lui un plateau et leurs tasses de thé.

« - Hermione, si tu restes près de cette cheminée, tu vas finir par avoir la peau toute rouge.  
- Mais non ! J'arrive ! »

Elle se leva, et s'asseya de nouveau par terre, au pieds du blond. Il lui tendit sa tasse, et s'appuya paresseusement contre le dossier du canapé.

Hermione reprit, en tenant dans ses mains la tasse chauffante :

« - Draco... A ton avis.. Pourquoi Ronald m'a fait...ça? »

Il se renfonça d'avantage dans le canapé. Il demanda :

« -Tu veux la version littéraire ou la version Dray?  
- Euh, la version Dray en première.  
- Bien. Il l'a fait parce que c'est un gros connard qui peut pas contrôler ses pulsions devant une pétasse tel que Lavande, et un lâche car il l'a fait  
derrière ton dos.  
- ... Et la littéraire ?  
- C'est un aveugle qui ne voit pas la chance qu'il a de sortir avec une jeune femme magnifique. »

La brunette rougit instantanément, devant le regard de glace du jeune homme, et baissa la tête.

« -Arrête... Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, mais... En fait, je le comprend d'être allé voir ailleurs...  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Eh ben... Lavande est belle, elle a une énorme poitrine, un ventre plat, le teint pale, des cheveux soyeux....  
-Et toi, tu te vois comment ? »

Des larmes tombèrent dans la tasse de la brune, qui tremblait à présent,  
la tête toujours inclinée.

« - J-je... J'ai une poitrine quelconque, quelques kilos en trop - ne dis rien ! Mon médecin me la fait même remarquer -, du ventre, des énormes hanches, des cheveux en permanence emmêlés, et j'ai rien de particulier....  
- C'est comme ça que tu te vois ?  
- Oui... Parce que c'est comme ça que je suis.  
- Hermione tu es... »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le carillon d'une horloge résonna dans le manoir, en indiquant qu'il était déjà 19 heures. Il se leva et annonca:

« -Bon. Viens, je vais te prêter des fringues pour le resto de ce soir, vu que les tiennes sont trempées. »

La brunette essuya ses larmes, se leva et suivit le blond à travers le manoir avec toujours la tasse de thé dans ses mains. Elle ne pouvait à présent s'empêcher d'admirer la richesse du lieu. Il y avait une innombrable quantité de portraits accrochés aux murs, représentant sûrement des membres de la famille. Ils abordaient tous un air fière et froid, avec des cheveux d'une clarté incroyable. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Draco l'ouvrit. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent « magnifiques » et « froid ». C'était une immense chambre, de couleur verte, avec un lit à baladin au milieu. A sa droite se trouvait un bureau, une armoire et au font de la pièce, une baie vitrée.

Draco se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Alors que la brunette lui demandai ou ils étaient, il lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de sa mère. Il lui tendit un jean simple.

« -Non mais t'es malade ? Je vais pas porter les habits de ta mère ! Cela ne se fait pas et c'est pas polie. »

Elle pensait en même temps que jamais dans sa vie elle n'aurait l'occasion  
de porter des habits aussi cher...

« - T'inquiètes pas, voyons ! Tu prends juste ce jean et je vais te prêter un haut ! »

Elle lui prit alors, regrettant d'avance ce geste. A tout les coup, il allait lui arriver une tuile qui ferait que les vêtements serait abimés...

« - Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fout Blaise ?  
- Appelle-le pour voir. »

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient le métisse devant la pizzéria, mais il ne se manifestait toujours pas. Le blond essayait en vain de l'appeler, mais le numéro sonnait toujours « occupé ».

« - Si tu veux, on a qu'à commandé les pizzas, et aller voir chez lui.  
- Tu as raison Mione, on va faire ça... Quel chieur quand même! »

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de remettre son portable dans sa poche _( Non mesdemoiselles, vous n'aurez pas son numéro ! )_, celui-ci vibra. Le blond décrocha.

« - Putain Blaise, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Ca fait un quart d'heure  
qu'on t'attends avec Hermione et... Non... C'est pas vrai ! On arrive. »

Il raccrocha et se saisit brusquement du bras d' Hermione avant de se mettre  
à courir en direction du métro.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco ! »

Il lui jeta un regard grave, avant d'annoncer d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion:

« - Pansy a recommencé. »

Voilaaaa :D

Reviiiiiiew les amis? x)

JLB


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

_Hellooow!_

_Tout d'abords, je remercie tout ceux qui ont mis ma fic en Alerte, ou Favoris^^_

_Sa fait ULTRA Plaisir_

_Et les reviews..Aaaaaah je suis comblée xD_

_Merci à tous!_

_Je m'efforce de répondre à toutes les review!_

_..Oh une anonyme :D_

_**Yana:** avec juste quelques mots tu me rends super heureuse, Yana!!Je t'aimeuh x)_

…_.AH Il y a une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre!_

_Voilaaaaa, et je remercie une nouvelle fois ma superbe **Joufly-La-Verte** pour la correction!_

_Sur ce....Bon chapitre!_

**Secret n°4: M'as-tu compris(e)?**

_J'ai froid.  
J'ai froid.  
Et je me sens mal._

_J'ai froid.  
J'ai mal au ventre.  
J'ai mal au ventre maman._

_Maman ?  
Maman... ?  
Pourquoi j'ai mal au ventre maman ?_

_« ... »  
_

_  
_Pansy Parkinson ouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Un plafond blanc... Carrelage ?

Salle de bain.

Chez elle.

Elle se redressa, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était nue, dans sa baignoire, remplie d'eau froide. Elle se leva complètement, et vis une flaque de vomis par terre et dans le lavabo. Rien que l'odeur lui donna des vertiges qui la firent retomber dans la baignoire. Elle se cogna la tête contre le robinet, mais elle ne broncha pas._  
_

_J'ai mal.  
J'ai mal.  
Maman, as-tu mal ?  
As-tu mal toi aussi... ?  
_

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues pâles. Et une phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_  
J'ai recommencé.  
J'ai recommencé.  
J'ai recommencé.  
J'ai recommencé._

_..._

_Ils ne voudront plus de moi...  
En réalité, je les dégoûte.  
Ils ont tous pitié de moi.  
Je leur fais peur.  
Comme maman..._

_Maman ?_

Elle ferma les yeux, toujours en pleurant silencieusement. Il y avait dans sa bouche un léger goût de sang, et de chocolat. L'eau gêlée de la baignoire cognait contre son corps, ricochant sur ses hanches. De chaque côté de son ventre, de l'eau cherchait à passer par le milieu. Dès que son ventre se baissait, l'eau le recouvrait presque entièrement, pour reculer dès qu'il se regonflait.

A côté de ses pieds flottait un morceau de tarte, complètement liquéfié. Les larmes coulaient, coulaient, coulaient... Mais, toujours en silence.

Puis, une porte claqua dans l'appartement, et Pansy sut qu'elle était sauvé.

« - Pan' ? C'est Blaise ! Je voulais t'emprunter un bouquin, alors je suis  
passé ! T'es où Pan' ? Pansy ? »

La jeune femme n'avait pas la force de prononcer un mot. Elle ne put que prier pour qu'il pense à la salle de bain. Elle l'entendit parcourir l'appartement avant d'arriver près de la salle de bain. Il frappa à la porte.

_  
_« -Pan, j'entre ! Si t'es à poil, je vais te manger ! »

Il ouvrit la porte..._  
_

« - ... Putain Pansy ! »

La brune vit le visage de son ami juste au dessus du sien. Il avait l'air terrorisé. Il regarda autour d'elle, passant sur le vomis, les restes de nourriture...

_  
_« - Pansy... J-j'croyais que tu allais mieux... Putain... Panique pas, je suis là, c'est finit ma belle, c'est finit... »

Il passa un bras au dessous la nuque de la jeune femme, un autre sous ses genoux et la souleva. Elle était légère, il n'eu aucun mal à la transporter jusqu'au salon, l'installer sur le canapé. Elle pleurait toujours, les yeux à présent dans le vide.

_Je les gênent.  
Ils doivent sûrement en avoir marre de moi.  
Je ne sers à rien.  
Je ne sers à rien._

_De toute façon... _

« - Draco ? C'est Blaise ! Putain viens ! Pansy vas mal ! Elle a recommencé ! ... ... Chez elle, amenez-vous rapidement ! »

_De toute façon..._

Le métisse lança son portable sur un fauteuil, et couvrit le corps de la jeune femme d'une couverture. Il la souleva de nouveau, s'assit et la garda contre lui, telle une princesse. Il lui frottait le dos d'une main et d'une autre les pieds. Elle avait cessée de pleurer. Mais ne réagissait toujours pas.

_De toute façon..._

Il laissa une larme s'échapper, en continuant de frictionner la jeune femme sur ses genoux.

« - Je suis désolé... Désolé... Désolé... »

Des larmes dévalaient à présent sur ses joues brunes.

« - Désolé... Désolé... »

_Non !  
Non !_

_Non, non !  
Ne t'en veux pas !  
Ce n'est pas de ta faute !  
Ce n'est pas toi !  
C'est moi!  
Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer !  
Sinon, j'ai encore plus mal !_

Une dizaine de minutes passa ainsi, Blaise pleurant en murmurant qu'il était désolé, Pansy immobile.

« - Blaise, Pan c'est nous ! Ou êtes vous ? »

Le métisse releva la tête d'un coup et annonça qu'ils étaient dans le salon. Tout de suite apparurent Draco et Hermione. Le blond s'agenouilla devant Blaise, fixant Pansy, les yeux écarquillés. Blaise reprit doucement:

« - Elle était dans la baignoire... Encore... Mais elle n'a rien apparemment. »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione les connaissaient, elles vit les deux hommes pleurer. Draco sanglotait, en regardant Pansy, ne pouvant la lâcher du regard. Et Blaise fermait les yeux.

_De toute façon..._

Hermione était la seule debout, terrorisée devant ce spectacle. Elle avait vu Pansy quelques heures plus tôt, et elle avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Elle ne comprenait pas. Alors elle ne put s'empêcher elle même de pleurer.

Si Draco et Blaise pleurait de tristesse, Hermione pleurait d'impuissance et d'incompréhension. Que s'était-il passé pour faire pleurer trois adolescents comme si quelqu'un était décédé ?

_De toute façon..._

Les sanglots de Draco s'espacèrent, et c'est d'une voix sûr qu'il demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait appeler les urgences. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le portable de Blaise et s'en saisit immédiatement.

Quand les infirmiers arrivèrent, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle impensable. Quatre adolescents, serrés les uns contre les autres, pleurant avec une détresse infinie.  
_  
_

_De toute façon...  
_

Et ils emmenèrent Pansy.

_Je ne sers à rien._

_____________

« - Dites...  
- ... Oui Mione ?  
- Que s'est-il passé, chez Pansy ? »

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils avaient hospitalisé Pansy. Ses amis patientaient dans une petite salle d'attente, des gobelets de thés dans les mains. Sur les murs étaient affichés des messages du genre « brossez vous bien les dents ! » ou « Dans le monde, une personne meurs toutes les 30  
secondes du sida. »...

Hermione était assise en tailleur par terre, une couverture sur le dos. Elle gardait le visage baissé, pendant que les garçons, installés juste devant elle, l'observait, semblant réfléchir à la question qu'elle venait de poser. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se consulter du regard. Blaise annonça d'une voix d'où on devinait la fatigue.

_  
_« - ... Tu voudrais vraiment le savoir?  
- Blaise ! Je viens de voir ma meilleure amie dans un état... horrible ! Et je ne sais même pas quoi faire pour l'aider !... Déjà pour le faire, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé... »

Il baissa la tête, à cours d'arguments. Dans ces moments là, la brune se sentait très mal. Comme si ses 3 amis savaient des choses qu'elle ignorait. Bien sûr, ils avaient chacun des secrets, mais la plupart du temps, ils se confiaient chacun sans pudeur. Mais cette fois-ci, cela semblait différent.

Beaucoup plus sombre, plus secret, et plus effrayant.

Un médecin entra dans la salle, brisant sans se rendre compte le lourd silence qui s'y trouvait.  
_  
_

« - Vous-êtes de la famille de Mademoiselle Parkinson ?  
- Oui, je suis son cousin. »

Draco l'avait dit sans hésitation, comme si mentir était habituel pour lui.  
Cela commençait à devenir vraiment étrange.

«- Veuillez me suivre pour que je vous explique... »

Et ils s'éloignèrent. Blaise passa doucement un bras autour des épaules de la brune. Il répondit à sa question muette_._

« - Si on avait dit que l'on étaient que des proches, il y aurait eu des chances pour qu'ils ne nous disent rien.  
- Je vois... »

Elle hocha la tête, ne se formulant pas sur le fait qu'ils n'aient pas répondu à sa question.

Hermione en était sûre, un jour, elle saurait ce qui s'était passé chez Pansy.

Lorsque Draco et Hermione avaient débarqué chez Pansy, Blaise avait dit _« Elle était dans la baignoire... Encore.. »_... Encore......Donc cela s'êtait déjà produit.

Et c'est en regardant revenir Draco vers eux qu'elle se promit quelle saurait ce qu'il s'était passé. Aujourd'hui, et autrefois..

_Voilaaaaa! :D_

_Une petite surprise pour vous!_

_Voici un lien pour un fanart que j'ai fait :D_

h t t p : / / j e f f – l a – b l e u e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / B l a i s e - Z a b i n i – 1 4 9 1 9 5 7 0 3

_(enlevez les espaces!)_

_C'est Blaise, comme je le vois^^_

_La semaine prochaine, ce sera Pansy, puis Draco et enfin Hermione :D_

_Alooooooors bisouus!_

_Jeff La Bleue qui a très froid __


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

_Bonsoir! :D_

_Encore merci pour les review!_

_Vos remarques me font très plaisir, et m'encouragent à continuer!_

_Merci aussi aux nouveaux qui rejoignent cett fic à partir d'ici :)_

_Voilaaa merci à toi __**Yana, **__ et je vous laisse sur ce chapitre + long que d'habitude :D_

_Encore merci à la supeeeeeeeerbe **Joufly-La-Verte** pour la correction :)_

_**Secret n°5: Conflit(s).**_

Lorsque le médecin repartit, Draco revint vers ses amis et annonça que Pansy allait mieux. Son état était stable, et le plus difficile était derrière elle.

_Haha.._.

Ils eurent l'autorisation d'aller la voir. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans sa chambre, Hermione croyait voir une princesse endormie attendant le baiser de son prince. Sa peau était très pâle, les bras au-dessus de la couverture, une perfusion reliée à l'appareil à droite du lit.

Mais, actuellement, elle ne portait pas de robe de princesse, ni de diadème ou autre chose, et aucun prince n'était présent pour la « sauver » de son coma « magique »...

Elle dormait. Paisiblement. Ils s'installèrent sur des chaises, autour du lit. En silence. Puis, le métisse se mit à parler doucement.

« - Putain...Tu pourras te vanter de nous avoir foutus les jetons Pan !  
- Il a raison Pansy. Dépêche toi de te réveiller, tu nous dois une pizza chacun. »

Hermione n'eut pas la force de sourire, malgré les tentatives de ses amis pour alléger l'ambiance.

Draco reprit doucement:

« - Ils ont dit qu'elle se reposait. Si Blaise était arrivé un peu plus tard, sans doute que son état serait beaucoup plus grave. »

Et un nouveau blanc. En l'espace d'à peine deux jours, ils s'en étaient passé des choses. La brune annonça que, finalement elle allait retourner à son internat.

« - T'es sûre ? Si tu te sens mal, viens directement chez moi, hein ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Draco... Vous me contactez, si il y a du nouveau?  
- D'accord... Ajouta le métisse.  
- Mione ! Si tu croises Ron alias la belette, tue-le! »

Elle émit un rire jaune, avant de partir. Elle sortit de l'hôpital, plongée dans ses pensées. Même les garçons n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer: il était près de minuit. Si elle voulait rentrer dans l'internat, il allait falloir être très discret pour pas être choper par l'horrible concierge Rusard. Elle prit le métro, il n'y avait qu'elle et un vieil homme dans le wagon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était arrivé devant son lycée. Elle ouvrit le portail et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle traversa la cour principale, et se dirigea vers un énorme bâtiment, au loin.

Le lycée, en lui même était composé de trois bâtiments de chacun 4 étages. Les trois premiers formaient un grand « U », le dernier se trouvait à l'opposé, et il s'agissait de l'internat. Quand Hermione l'avait visité la première fois, elle eut vraiment peur de se perdre. Elle y faisait des études de littérature, avec Blaise. Mais lui ne vivait pas à l'internat, ayant une résidence pas très loin. Draco et Pansy, eux, étudiaient dans un autre lycée à dix minutes de marche. Elle arriva à l'entrée et pénétra le plus discrètement possible à l'intérieur. Elle pris l'escalier et grimpa jusqu'au troisième étage, réservé aux premières.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se rappelant douloureusement qui elle avait surprit quelques heures plus tôt...

Elle entra sa clef dans la serrure et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle était assez petite, les murs étaient de couleur rouge. Il y avait un lit deux places, un bureau, une étagère et une petite salle de bain. Petite, mais confortable.

Elle s'approcha du lit, avant d'enlever brutalement la couette et les draps. Hors de question de dormir la dedans, alors qu'_il_ l'avait fait dedans avec une autre... Elle les jeta par terre, et s'allongea enfin sur le lit, encore habillée.

Elle était célibataire. Mais ses amis la soutenait.

Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de culpabiliser face à Pansy. Elle et ses problèmes futiles d'amours avait sûrement embêter plus qu'autre chose Pansy. Elle s'endormit enfin vers une heure du matin, avec une pensée pour Pansy...

* * *

Elle se fit réveiller par de grands coups frappés contre sa porte. Elle se redressa, encore vêtu des vêtements de Draco... Complètement ensommeillée, elle alla ouvrir et manqua de se faire frapper par un Seamus qui s'apprêtait à continuer de frapper à la porte. Elle esquiva le bras du jeune homme et le fixa d'un air « Gné ? »

« - Ah ! Enfin tu te réveilles ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes !  
- Seamus... Quelle heure est-il ?  
- 11 Heures ! Allez, amène toi ! »

Elle se laissa prendre le bras pas le jeune homme, pas encore assez éveillée pour protester. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et apparemment, Seamus menait la jeune fille vers le self. Ils entrèrent, il y avait une cinquantaine d'étudiants présents, et dès qu'Hermione entra, le silence se fit et tout le monde la fixa..

Les cheveux complètement décoiffé, les vêtements froissés, on aurait pu se méprendre sur ses activités précédentes.

Ils s'avancèrent vers une table au milieu de la salle, tout le monde suivant du regard la brune. Ils s'assirent , elle se pencha vers son ami et lui chuchota:

« - Pourquoi ils me fixent tous comme ça?! »

Il se redressa, avec un air légèrement gêné, quand deux personnes entrèrent bruyamment dans le self.

Il s'agissait de Lavande, rentrant parfaitement dans la catégorie p*tasse selon Blaise, blonde, toute habillée de rose. Elle était littéralement pendue au bras de Ronald, grand roux avec un regard charmeur. Mais dès qu'il aperçut Hermione, il se figea, arrêtant en même temps la moule qui s'accrochait à lui comme à son rocher. La blonde couina :

« - Ron-ron, pourquoi tu t'arrè..  
- Bonjour Ronald. »

A présent, tout le monde fixait l'ex-couple. Hermione se leva et se plaça devant eux. Elle commença, d'une voix extrêmement froide et tranchante.

« - Je crois qu'on a pas encore fait les présentations officielles. Bonjour Lavande, j'étais l'actuelle copine de Ron. Ça va ? Oui, je parle au passé car, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, vu qu'il est....... » Elle observa la blonde avec un regard dédaigneux... « Avec toi... ? »

La bouche de la blonde forma un « o » outrée et elle se tourna vers le roux en accentuant la pression sur son bras qui n'avais pipé mot.

« - R... Ron-rooooooooon, tu m'avais dis que tu avais rompu avec elle!

Le roux fixait Hermione avec un regard remplie de regret, ignorant complètement le mollusque à son bras.

_Nooooon pas ce regard-lààà!_

La brunette hésitait maintenant à humilier son ex devant tout le monde. Pourquoi était-elle aussi gentille ? Si Draco, Pansy ou Blaise avait été présent, ils auraient fait en sorte d'humilier tellement Ron pour qu'il ne puisse plus se regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte. Ron prit alors pour la première fois la parole :

« - Mione... On peut sortir parler, s'il-te-plaît ? Seuls ?  
- Ron-rooooooooon, je veux venir avec vouuuuuus ! »

Ils ignorèrent totalement la moule et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à derrière le self.

« - Hermione, je...  
- Non Ronald, les faits parle d'eux-même. Tu ne m'aimes plus, nous rompons et voilà.  
- Mais Hermione, je te jure que c'est une erreur ! »

Il s'approcha doucement de la brune et lui prit la nuque entre ses mains.

_Il a des mains douces... Mais... Pas aussi douces que celles de..._

« - Ron, enlève tout de suite tes mains ! Je ne veux pas te donner de seconde chance !... Je... Je veux tout arrêter !  
- Mione, tu peux pas me faire ça !  
- Non mais, QUI a débarqué devant tout le monde avec une pouf accroché au bras ! Certainement pas moi !  
- Écoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois !  
- Parce qu'en plus, tu me prend pour une idiote ! En fait, depuis que j'ai découvert que tu me trompais, je me rends compte que ça sera pas une si grande perte que ça ! Alors à partir de maintenant tu peux officiellement me considérer comme faisant parti intégrante de ton passé! »

Et sans perdre une seconde, de peur de regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire, Hermione se redirigea vers le self. Elle ignora totalement la pouf blonde et se pris une tasse de thé, et des toasts. Seamus se remit à côté d'elle, mais en prenant garde de ne poser aucune questions.

Le roux ne réapparut pas une seule fois de la journée...

Vers treizes heures, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'internat, afin de se changer. Elle avait intercepté plusieurs regard curieux vers sa chemise verte. Cela se voyait bien que la coupe était masculine... Et comme la jeune fille était connue pour être assez prude et centrée sur ses études... Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle l'ouvrit rapidement comme elle ne l'avais pas fermée quand Seamus l'avait « happée». Elle entra et...

... Et tomba sur un Blaise, torse-nu, complètement allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main. Elle resta quelques secondes, la main bloquée sur la poignée avant de réagir.

« - Euh... Ça va, je te dérange pas trop ?  
- Hmmm ? Ah, Hermione ! Ben, tant que t'es là, t'a pas à bouffé ?  
- J'hallucine... »

Elle ferma la porte et s'effondra contre lui. Il se déplaça afin qu'elle puisse mettre sa tête contre son torse et soufflèrent un bon coup. Elle murmura, d'une voix lassée :

« - Je croyais que tu restais à l'hôpital jusqu'à son réveil...  
- Les médecins m'ont viré... Mais j'ai pu la voir se réveiller ! »

La brunette se redressa d'un coup, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Le métisse la coupa en la tirant de nouveau contre lui, mais vu qu'elle avait pivotée, elle se trouvait à présent sa poitrine pressée contre le torse du jeune homme. Nullement gênée par cette proximité, elle le harcela pour savoir si Pansy allait mieux.

« - Hey, minute papillon ! Je l'ai juste vu ouvrir les yeux ! Après, les c*nnasses d'infirmières m'on viré !  
- Ne parle pas des gens comme ça ! Ces femmes font leurs métiers, alors un peu de respect !  
- Je sais, je le disais pour t'embêter ! »

Elle posa son menton sur sa poitrine, en soufflant faussement en colère. Lui, avait un sourire amusé. Il leva un bras, presque timidement et le posa doucement sur le dos de la brunette. Pas de réaction, elle semblait encore dans ses pensées. Alors, il lui caressa doucement le dos, partant de la nuque, jusqu'au dessus des reins...Dieu qu'il avait rêvé de pouvoir lui faire ce genre de geste...

Il s'efforçait de garder un visage neutre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux brutalement quand Hermione émit un léger gémissement de contentement.

«- Dis Blaise... Ça te dirait, quand attendant le réveil total de Pansy, on  
révise ensemble ? »

Le métisse sourit. Il savait que pour la jeune fille, réviser était très sérieux, et elle ne le proposait pas à n'importe qui. Même si il savait qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, avoir des preuves de ce genre lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se leva et annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Il reprit son livre, et l'observa prendre des affaires de toilettes avant de s'enfermer dans la minuscule salle de bain.

Il souffla un bon coup. Dieu que c'était dur...._  
______

_  
J'ai froid.  
J'ai froid.  
J'ai chaud...  
C'est étrange.  
C'est comme si...  
Comme si....  
Comme si j'avais chaud dehors... _

_Et...  
Et froid dedans...  
Maman...?  
_

_Je devrais ouvrir les yeux maman.  
Mais je suis si fatiguée....  
Et j'ai si froid...  
Et toi ?  
As-tu froid ?  
Es-tu fatiguée maman ?_

_Maman ?..._

_« ... »_

Les yeux de Pansy Parkinson papillonnèrent, avant de s'ouvrir totalement.

Blanc.

Mais pas la salle de bain.

Elle se trouvait dans un lit. Il faisait froid. Elle voyait des silhouettes passer devant sa porte.

Alors elle se leva. Elle détestait les hôpitaux. Ça rappelait trop de souvenir... De mauvais souvenirs... Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, jeta un regard au couloir, personne en vu. Alors elle se mit en quête de la sortie.

Il fallait sortir.

A tout prix.  
_  
_Sortir. Sortir. Sortir. Sortir.

_« - Pansy, écoute-moi bien ma chérie...  
- Oui maman ?  
- Je vais te confier un secret, qu'il te faudra accepter et respecter toute ta  
vie... Si tu ne veux pas finir « ... ».  
- Je técoute mam'...  
- Même si tu es au porte des enfers, même si ta vie est en jeu, même si les  
personnes que tu aimes vont souffrir... »_

Sortir. Sortir. Sortir.

Elle se mit à courir, affolée que ses souvenirs remontent aussi rapidement. Elle courait. Elle bousculait les patients sur son passage, les infirmières, les médecins.. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, pour échapper.... Mais à quoi ? Ses souvenirs ? Oui.... Pour ne pas se rappeler... Cela faisait trop mal... 

« - Mademoiselle, il est interdit de courir dans les cou... Bon sang,arrêtez-là !

- Attrapez-là !

- Arrêtez-la merde !

- Mademoiselle ! »  
_  
_

Elle repéra la sortie et courut jusqu'à elle. Elle aurait pu l'atteindre, si Draco n'était pas têtu. Elle aurait pu sortir, si Draco n'avais pas eut envie de revenir la voir. Il l'attrapa, la souleva par la taille et la sera contre lui. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas reconnue car elle se débattait comme une diablesse et hurlait qu'elle voulait sortir.

_« -... Même si tu es au porte des enfers, même si ta vie est en jeu, même  
si les personnes que tu aimes vont souffrir... Ne confie jamais, au grand  
jamais... »_

« - Pansy ! C'est moi, Draco ! Tout va bien, je suis là. Calme toi, ma  
belle... »

Elle arrêta petit à petit de se débattre, les médecins et infirmières, tous autour du jeune homme blond qui avait réussi à arrêter la jeune femme... Elle pleurait à présent. Elle pleurait en faisant beaucoup de bruits, comme le caprice d'un enfant gâté.  
_  
_

_« - Ne confie jamais, au grand jamais... »_

Elle passa ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme et hurla.

_« -... Ne confie jamais, au grand jamais ta vie, ou ta confiance entre les  
mains d'un homme. » _

_______________

voilà vouali voualou^^

Un fan-art fait par moi, de Pansy Parkinson:

h t t p : / / j e f f – l a – b l e u e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / P a n s y – P a r k i n s o n – 1 4 9 1 9 6 0 0 9

(enlevez les espaces^^)

A la fois! =D

Jeff La Bleue qui à présent, a faim..


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

_Waaaaaaaaaazza!!!_

_Certaines comprendront.....xD BREF!!!_

_Je voudrais encore vous dire merci pour les review, mais là, un merci pour chacun! :D_

_D'abords:_

_**Ptitepuce11:** tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir :D Et j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas!_

_**Littlebeattle: **nyaaah my friend! C'est dingue, on se parle que depuis environ 10 jours, et on est super amiiiiiies xD as-tu réussie à prendre ton RDV avec la môman de Pansy? x) courage! Sois forte pour la suite hinhinhin, le Dramione mettra du temps à venir, hinhinhin...(Et on les auras nos T!)_

_**Loufoca-granger:** j'aime ton pseudo*_*! Et tu es forte....Je ne dirais rien ici mais.........Tu peux être fière de toi xD Encore merci pour tes commentaires! :D_

_**MusicPoynt: **aaah, ma chère Rimamelle x) Ouaiiis allez Blaiiiiiiisichou foooonce!! Et voui, j'ai froid, j'ai faim et c'est pas finis x) encore merci pour tes commentaires!_

_**Cha Darcy: **Chaaaa! Ma nouvelle amiie x) x) Bataille de saaaable avec Ange!..Ouiiii, ce que j'aime dans les Danfictions, c'est quand plusieurs hommes s'intéressent à une même fille..x) Après tout, ça n'arrive que dans les Danfictions XD mercii pour tes commentaires!_

_**Les anonymes: **_

_**Yana: **tu me découvres à nouveau tu dits? Je suis curieuse de voir comment....:D Merci d'être fidèle à mon histoire (et à moi XD)! Moi aussi j'aime les persos... xD Ne me tue pas pour le passage Blaise/Hermione de ce chaaaapitre!!!!_

_**Cléo:** Oooooh......Pendant toute la lecture de ta review, j'avais un sourire niais accroché au visage! Merci, merci MERCIIIIII!! Pour les dessins, merci à toi, car je me sens + à l'aise dans ce domaine que dans la fanfiction x) Savoir que j'ai réussi à te faire rire et avoir une larme me fait ULTRA plaisir!!!..Après tout......C'est le résultat attendu :) Alors je suis heureuse, je me dit « au moins une personne à bien ressentie cette histoiiiiiire =D » Merci à toi xD Et pour mon gonflement de tête, chez moi c'est les chevilles qui gonflent! XD Mais on m'a filé une bonne pommade qui évite ça....xD Et enfin, savoir que je suis la première auteur qui bénéficie de tes commentaires me remplis de fièrté, héhé!!!Au plaisir de te revoir! =D_

_**M: **Merci à toi^^_

**Secret n°6: Merci Draco.**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Blaise et Hermione étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Comme décidé, ils révisaient ensemble. La jeune fille était plongée dans un énorme livre, semblant faire abstraction du monde extérieur.

Elle avait ses jambes repliées sous ses fesses, et lorsqu'elle lisait le haut d'une page de son livre, elle se redressait légèrement sur ses genoux, offrant sans le vouloir une vue sur sa chute de rein à son camarade, et tout les jeunes hommes installés sur les tables derrière. Blaise, non gêné par le fait qu'il matait, changea son regard de direction quand Hermione recula et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège.

« - Tu n'as plus l'air d'être concentré. Tu veux faire une pause, Blaise ? »

Le métisse aimait la manière qu'avais la jeune femme de prononcer son nom. Il se sentait_ vivant_. Niveau physique, elle était loin de ressembler aux jeunes femmes sur les magazines. Elle avais quelques kilos en trop sur les hanches et le ventre, lui faisant des légères poignées d'amours. Elle avait des cheveux complètement emmêlés et bouclés, et avec ça elle était d'une taille  
assez petite.

Il répondit par l'affirmative, avant de la suivre à travers les rayons de livres. Il savait qu'elle adorait cet endroit. Tout ce savoir, écrit sur des milliers et milliers de pages. Elle rêvait de pouvoir un jour tous les lire... Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand son portable sonna. Elle sortit en trottinant évitant le regard choqué de la bibliothécaire Mme Pince. Le métisse suivit la brunette, le sourire au lèvres après avoir formulé un très audible et provocateur « Au revoir madaaaaaame ! » à la vieille femme.

Il rejoignit la jeune fille qui décrochait enfin son portable, coupant le générique du dessin animé « Happy Tree Friends ». C'était Draco qui lui avait mis, il imposait à tout le monde SES sonneries.

« - Oui ? Dray ?... ... On arrive !  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Hermione rangea son portable et lança un superbe sourire au métisse avant d'ajouter que leur amie s'était réveillée. Ils prirent un taxi et arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Il se dirigèrent, légèrement tendus vers la chambre et en entrant, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle inattendu.

Pansy était assise dans son lit. A sa gauche, sur une chaise se tenait Draco qui affichait un air terriblement sérieux. De l'autre côté du lit, un garçon légèrement enveloppé ( il portait le pyjama habituel des patients ), avec un air terrifié, et juste à côté de lui, une magnifique blonde avec un air rêveur, et de drôles de boucles d'oreilles.

Et, tous les 4 semblaient jouer aux cartes... Pansy déclara, sans quitter son jeu des yeux :

« - C'est à moi de jouer... »

Une sueur froide sembla dégouliner le long du dos des deux jeunes hommes, alors que la petite blonde continuait d'arborer son air rêveur. Pansy leva son regard, l'arrêtant sur le jeune homme brun, puis la fille et enfin Draco. Et elle prononça:

« - Draco... »

Il ravala sa salive péniblement, avant d'articuler difficilement un « - Oui ? »

« - Dans la famille Been, je veux... le fils ! »

Le blond hurla, avant de lancer ses cartes en l'air, énervé. Le brun laissa tomber son jeu et se pris la tête dans ses mains. Quand à la petite blonde, elle continuait de sourire doucement.

« - Pourquoi... Pourquoi ? Un Malfoy ne perd pas comme ça ! Pansy !Tu as sûrement triché ! »

Elle affichait un air blasé, et annonça sans se démontée qu'il était juste un mauvais perdant. Et enfin, elle sembla remarquer les deux personnes à la porte.

« - Blaise, Hermione ! Entrez !  
- Euh... coucou... »

Semblant oublier sa toute récente colère, Draco se leva et enlaça Hermione en lui murmurant dans l'oreille :

« - Bonjour toi...  
- Euh Dray... On s'est vus hier tu sais ? C'est quoi cette réaction genre on s'est pas vus depuis 6 mois ?  
- J'ai plus le droit de te murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille bonjour, avec tout mon amour et mon attirance sexuelle envers toi ? »

...

...

Petit blanc dans la chambre. Pansy gardait son air blasé, comme Blaise et Luna. Mais le jeune homme légèrement enrobé était complètement rouge pivoine, tout comme Hermione. Bien sûr, elle était habituée aux sous-entendus vaseux, mais toujours avec ce qu'on pourrait appeler une limite à ne pas dépasser. Alors cette fois, elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

« - Dray... J'crois qu'elle respire plus...

- Mione ? Hey réponds !

- Gnmmjff... »

La jolie blonde laissa échapper un doux rire qui resta longtemps dans les oreilles des personnes présentes. Elle avait une voix d'une douceur incroyable. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione, qui était toujours en mode « bug »... Elle lui prit la main, ne faisant pas attention à la rougeur de ses joues et le regard curieux de Draco.

« - Bonjour Hermione Granger. Je suis Luna, et je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer... Le Garçon-Aux-Yeux-Du-Ciel nous a parlé de toi. »

Hermione sembla enfin se réveiller et regarda Luna étonnée.

« - Le garçon aux yeux...  
- Oui en fait, Luna s'est mis en tête de m'appeler comme ça... Cherche pas. » Précisa le blond.

La brunette trouva que ce surnom lui allait très bien. Avec ses yeux, changeant de couleur, tel le ciel avant un orage... Elle sembla enfin se rendre compte que la blonde lui tenait toujours la main, et la lui serra en signe de salutation.

« - Enchantée moi aussi !  
- Et le brun qui rougit près de ton amie, c'est Neville, mon fiancé. »

Elles se sourirent, et Hermione se dirigea vers Pansy qui la suivait des yeux... Draco s'appuya contre la porte, affichant d'un coup un regard plus sérieux.

Neville se leva maladroitement, avant d'annoncer qu'ils allaient les laisser tranquille. Luna lui tendit la main et ils quittèrent la chambre.

Un silence se fit. Ils fixaient tous Pansy, qui gardait la tête haute. Et elle annonça :

« - Désolé. Ça ne recommencera plus jamais... Je m'excuse de vous avoir causé tant de soucis... Je... Je prends des médicaments maintenant et... Cela ne recommencera plus. »

Ils auraient dû se sentir rassurer après ça, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_On laisse échapper un sourire, on laisse faire, tout en prenant soin de rester derrière la personne. Comme ça, à chaque fois qu'elle trébuchera, ou chutera en arrière, on sera là. On la relèvera, sans la juger, juste grâce à notre présence et notre soutien, on l'aidera pour ne plus jamais retomber._

C'est pourquoi Blaise, Hermione et Draco ne prononcèrent un mot. Blaise se contenta, au bout de 30 secondes de bailler et de déclarer qu'il avait faim. Hermione laissa échapper un « Plus délicat tu meurs... » avec un léger sourire. C'était clair. Ils seraient tous là si Pansy _retombait_.

La brunette demanda à Pansy quand elle comptait reprendre les cours, et elle annonça dans quelques jours.

« - De toute façon, si je loupe trop, le-Garçon-Aux-Yeux-Du-Ciel me prendra mes cours, hein Dray ?  
- Genre, je vais me faire m'emmerder à faire ça...  
- Hey, ça se fait trop pas ! »

Et commença une fausse dispute entre Pansy et le garçon-au-ye... Draco.

___________

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione partit, car elle reprenait les cours le lendemain. Finit les sortis avec ses amis, bienvenue en cours ! Retrouver les profs, les élèves...

Elle mangea seule au self, et alla se coucher dans sa chambre, presser de pouvoir reprendre les cours...

......

« - Aheum, euh... Hermione, pourquoi Lavande te fixes comme ça ? »

C'était le lundi matin, 11h24 dans la salle de Français. Le professeur avait donné aux élèves un travail de groupe, il régnait donc dans la classe un gros fouillis d'élèves qui parlaient très fort, et assis sur les tables. Et depuis le début de la matinée, la grognasse de Ronald lançait un regard remplit de haine à Hermione. Cette dernière ne leva même pas la tête à la question de Dean.

« - Elle fait ça depuis ce matin. Je sais pas pourquoi... Et je m'en fous complètement...

- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Weasley ? »

Cette fois, elle leva la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lavande serait énervé contre elle...

« - Quel rapport avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- T'es pas au courant ? Parvarti ma dit qu'il l'a quitté hier ! Et apparemment, il aurait dit qu'il était amoureux d'une autre !

- Oh... »

Hermione sut tout de suite que c'était de mauvais augure...

_____

Voilaaaa chapitre corrigé! xD

Et le fan-art de Draco par moi :D

h t t p : / / j e f f - l a - b l e u e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / D r a c o - M a l f o y - 1 4 9 1 9 6 1 8 4 (comme d'hab', virez les espaces!)

Sur ceux, à la semaine prochaiiiiiiineuh!

Jeff qui rentre dans le monde des filles..


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

_!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien =D_

_Voiciiiiiiii un chapiiiitre xD (nan, sans blague?)_

_Dans le prochain, vous aurez droit à un ptit passage Dramione! :)_

**Secret n°7: Et toi?**

Draco observait par la fenêtre un oiseau se poser sur l'énorme cerisier, au milieu du lycée. C'était son cours préféré car il était placé près de la fenêtre, et pouvait tout observer. Le baratin du prof ne l'intéressant pas du tout. Ce qui énervaient tous les enseignants car sans travailler, il était un des meilleurs élèves.

Il soupira bruyamment, ne cherchant pas à cacher son ennui. Vivement que la fin du cours arrive. Pansy n'était pas encore sortit de l'hôpital, et de toute façon, elle n'était pas dans la même classe que lui. Il ne pouvait donc parler avec personne de son ennui...

Il interpella sa voisine qui devint toute rouge, gênée d'être abordée par le plus beau garçon de la classe_ ( peut-être même du lycée ! Non, de la ville ! Du pays ! DE LA TERRE ENTIERE ! )_. Elle lui répondit en bégayant, il ne la remercia même pas.

Encore un quart d'heure... Et c'était la fin de la journée...

Et enfin le son libérateur résonna dans couloirs et classes. Il ramassa ses affaires prestement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il aperçut une petite brunette, un peu trop maquillée et en mini-jupe qui patientait devant le portail. Il s'approcha et la héla, le sourire charmeur et les yeux brillants.

« - Bonjour toi !... »

La jeune fille vira rouge pivoine avant de bégayer un « Bo-bo-bon-bonjour D-D-D-Draco... ». Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la fixa, s'appuyant sur une jambe. Un halo de lumière semblait émaner de son corps, tel une apparition divine... Il reprit d'une voix sensuelle :

« - ... As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé, ma belle ?  
- Euh... Oui oui ! »

Il souria de nouveau, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. Il s'approcha d'elle, la surplombant de sa taille et tendit sa main, semblant l'encourager à continuer. Elle sortit un paquet de feuilles de son sac et lui donna. Une fois les feuilles en main, Draco s'éloigna, adopta un air hautain et sans même la remercier, s'éloigna. Le charme était rompu. Une fois qu'il avait récupéré les cours de Pansy, le blond n'avait plus d'intérêt a user de son charme. La pauvre brune le regarda partir, complètement perdue, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Et maintenant, direction l'hôpital...

____

Hermione rangeait tranquillement ses cours dans son sac, quand une personne se plaça derrière elle et mis ses mains sur les épaules de la brunette.

« - Hermione. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Sans se tourner, Hermione reconnut la voix de Blaise, et devina qu'il plaisantait. Elle se leva, mit négligemment son sac rempli de livres sur son épaule et, rentrant dans le jeu de Blaise, poursuivit :

« - Qu'y à t-il mon amour ?  
- Et bien, je sais que Lavanda est ta meilleure amie mais bon... La voir nous lancer un regard plein de haine à tout bout de champ est épuisant. Je suis un être délicat, et j'ai besoin de tendresse. »

La brune laissa échapper un rire en entendant le surnom de Lavande. Elle regarda avec un air amusé Blaise, qui affichait une tête terriblement sérieuse. Elle reprit, en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment :

« - Oh, excusez-là mon cher, elle est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Il faut la comprendre, son homme l'a quittée. »

Ils continuèrent de plaisanter légèrement, en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria. Ils avaient décidés d'étudier ensemble, pour pouvoir s'entraider. Elle sortit une pomme de son sac, et ils s'installèrent tout les deux autour d'une table ronde. Tout en croquant sa pomme, la brunette sortait ses cours et les étalait sur la table, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle empiétait sur environ les ¾ de la table... Étant habitué, Blaise ne dit rien et sortit aussi les siens.

Ils restèrent environ une demi heure sans se parler, les élèves autour d'eux travaillant aussi, il régnait une ambiance studieuse dans la salle. Le métisse, au bout d'un moment leva les yeux et observa ses camarades.

Au loin se trouvait Dean et Seamus, ils semblaient complètement avachis sur leurs livres, l'air désespérés. Sur une autre table, des filles discutaient tout bas en pouffant. A côté se trouvait des garçons qui semblaient complètement perdus devant leurs livres. Encore plus loin, deux jeunes filles étaient côte à côte, et si on regardait bien, leurs mains étaient timidement liées sous la table.

Malgré le côté sérieux du moment, il régnait toujours dans cette salle un côté chaleureux qui mettait en confiance. Et finalement, les yeux de Blaise tombèrent sur Hermione.

Comme toujours, ses jambes repliées sous elle, elle écrivait sur son bloc, en lisant un énorme livre. Ses yeux voyageaient de son bloc au livre. Elle plaçait de temps en temps une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, mais elle retombait toujours. Si Blaise aurait eu plus de courage, il aurait lui-même replacer cette mèche, mais il ne le fit pas.

La brunette leva les yeux, et tomba sur son regard. Elle demanda :

« - Blaise, tu gobes la lune ?  
- Hein ? ... Ah non, j'ai juste du mal à me... Me remettre dans le bain... Les cours tout ça...  
- Ah ? Tu veux que je te fasse réviser ?  
- Faudrait que j'apprenne d'abord... Mais pour après, je veux bien ! »

_____

« - Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir tout les jours me voir... Je ne suis pas mourante.

- Oh méprends toi ! Ça me fait totalement chier de venir te voir, mais en fait, j'ai repéré une infirmière particulièrement sexy, et je compte conclure avec elle tout à l'heure.  
-... Je te croyais gay. »

Le blond laissa échapper un rire. Il adorait lancer des piques à Pansy, car elle le lui rendait bien. Et le plus distrayant était la tête des gens lorsqu'ils y assistaient. Lui et Pansy gardait un air sérieux et s'envoyait les piques les plus vaches possible. C'était à-celui-qui-reste-le-plus-longtemps-possible-sérieux... Et quelque fois, ça durait plus d'un quart d'heure !

Un médecin entra dans la chambre et coupa sans se rendre compte la bataille de vacheries.

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Parkinson. Vous allez mieux aujourd'hui ? Je pense que vous pourrez sortir demain !  
- Bien, se contenta de prononcer la jeune fille. »

Le médecin partit sans demander de reste et Draco se leva à la suite.

« - Bon ! C'est pas que tu m'emmerdes et que je m'ennuie, mais je vais rentrer chez moi. Ça te dirait que j'organise une sortie ce week-end avec les deux autres débiles ?  
- Moi je veux bien, je pense que Blaise aussi, mais tu réussiras à décrocher Hermione de ses cours ? »

Il haussa un sourcil avec un air machiavélique et frotta ses mains, tel un psychopathe.

« - J'ai des moyens de la faire rallier à notre cause... Hinhiiin...  
- Casse toi ! »

Et il partit en agitant sa main en direction de Pansy. Elle soupira, un léger sourire au lèvres.

En sortant de la chambre, le blond ferma doucement la porte.

Elle lui manquait déjà...

Lui, Pansy et Blaise se connaissait depuis si longtemps...

Les étapes de jeunes héritiers, ils les avaient vécus ensemble.

Quand la mère de Blaise était morte, ils avaient été avec lui.

Quand Draco appris qu'il devrait se marier à ses 18 ans avec une jeune fille qu'il n'avais jamais vu, ils avaient été avec lui...

Quand _l'évènement_ c'était passé, ils avaient tout les trois pleurés ensembles..

Mais comme le destin s'amuse à tourner les choses à son avantage, il avait fait en sorte de les faire rencontrer Hermione.

Petite fille perdue dans un monde remplie d'adultes aveugles. Elle était capable de pleins de choses, mais les plus âgés s'évertuait à ne pas la voir se débattre...

Cette petite fille, cherchant à tout prix à ce qu'on la remarque, avait rencontrer des enfants qui, eux voulaient à tout prix disparaître...

Ils auraient pus ne pas s'entendre du tout, être jaloux les uns des autres. Ils auraient pu s'ignorer.

Mais non. Ce jour là, la robe rouge d'Hermione Granger était tellement... Rouge que Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de la remarquer. Ainsi bien sûr que Blaise et Pansy.

Ils se sont ensuite revus, le plus possible. Ils avaient tous une raison de se lever le matin.

Blaise se disait que voir ses amis sourire et rires à ses blagues valaient beaucoup plus que voir son père boire et le frapper parfois, avec le désespoir des hommes ayant perdus leur raison de vivre.

Pansy se coiffait le matin dos à son miroir, les mains tremblantes. En fait, elle était la seule du groupe à avoir peur qu'un jour, ils se désintéressent tous les uns des autres... Ils la rassurait en permanence, mais cette peur ne la quitta jamais. C'est en se levant et en poussant l'immense porte de son manoir pour sortir, en sentant le soleil tomber sur sa peau pâle, le vent souffler et soulever doucement ses cheveux, en entendant les bruits de voitures au loin qu'elle se sentait heureuse de vivre. Et de les connaître eux.

Draco se levait tout les matins en se disant « Je veux les revoir ». Existe-t-il un sentiment similaire à un drogué devant sa drogue ? On appelle cela de la dépendance, ou une attirance malsaine. On a tous connus ça, non ? Ce besoin de connaître la suite d'une histoire, de revoir les yeux de la personne aimée, de lui parler, de savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit... Et quand le moment tant attendu arrive, une chaleur se répand dans votre corps, partant de la tête, descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale, se répandant dans le bassin et dans le ventre, pour finir par dévaler dans les jambes qui tremblent sous l'émotion. On ferme les yeux, on est tout simplement bien. On rouvre les yeux, pour imprimer l'image dans notre tête, et pouvoir la regarder en boucle après. Mais, comme hélas, toute chose a une fin, la personne aimé ou la chose, doit partir, ou tout simplement disparait... Comme un « On se revoit plus tard ! », ou comme la fumée d'une cigarette, qui monte vers le ciel, nonchalante, semblant s'échapper de nos narines et lèvres. Comme si on voulait passer un message que personne ne peut lire... Pour Draco, revoir Blaise, Hermione et Pansy revenait à ces moments là. Il se coiffait, ne mangeait pas - il avait pris comme habitude de piocher dans les repas de ses amis- se lavait, et sortait.

Quand à Hermione...

La première fois, elle pensait qu'ils étaient un peu fous, ensuite elle rigola avec eux, et se dit qu'elle aurait du mal à vivre sans leurs vannes stupides, les blagues de Blaise, les sourires (si rare, mais si beau...) de Pansy, et les tentatives douteuse de Draco de la draguer, elle et Pan'...

Alors, c'est avec le sourire que tous les trois, ils se retrouvaient.

____

Il était 19 heures 30, et Hermione était installée dans le self. Elle mangeait tout en lisant un carnet de révision. Elle se fit couper dans sa lecture car Dean s'assit bruyamment à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda, étonner de le voir avec un air aussi mélancolique.

« - J'en ai marre...  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
- Elle le regarde encore ! Mais merde, qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve, à ce mec ! »

Hermione comprit enfin qu'il parlait de la fille qu'il aimait. Il se retourna, resta quelques secondes immobile et se remit face à la table. Derrière eux se trouvait une bande de copine qui discutaient assez fort. Et parmi elle, une jolie blonde avec des bouclettes. Elle avait les joues rouges à force de rire et souriait en permanence. Hermione réussit enfin à lui mettre un nom.

Elle était arrivée quelque semaines après la rentrée, et était d'origine française. Elle avais un nom assez unique en son genre : Ange. Et Dean s'était éprit d'elle. Malheureusement, elle était elle-même amoureuse d'un autre garçon qu'Hermione ne connaissait que de vue. Et le pauvre Dean restait à la regarder tristement, n'osant rien faire, de peur de recevoir un râteau. Hermione chuchota.

« - Tu devrais aller lui parler, au moins pour faire connaissance, tu sais...

- Mouais... Non... Enfin assez parlé de moi ! Et toi, ça s'est arrangé avec Brown ?  
- Lavande ? ... Et bien, non, elle continue de me fixer moi et Blaise comme si elle voulait nous assassiner... Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je pense qu'elle n'est pas du genre à affronter de face ses problèmes. Plutôt à se cacher derrière des paroles. »

Il souffla un « jolie analyse » avant de la saluer et se diriger vers Seamus qui venait de rentrer. Elle rangea son carnet et ramena son plateau.

Et ainsi passa la semaine, Pansy revint en cours, Draco organisait un cinéma avec tout le monde, Blaise embêtait Hermione et Lavande enrageait dans son coin...

Nous étions donc vendredi soir. Hermione se tenait devant l'internat, et Blaise tentait par tout les moyens de la persuader de venir au cinéma le lendemain.

« - Allez, ça te fera une pause détente ! Et puis, on s'est pas vus tout les quatre cette semaine !  
- Non, non et non ! Lundi on a plusieurs contrôles ! Je peux pas me permettre de flâner, faut que je bosse !  
- Je t'en supplie, Mione... »

Et voilà que le métisse faisait sa moue de chien battu sous la pluie torrentiel. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à ça... Elle soupira puis annonça :

« - C'est bon, t'as gagné, je viendrais. Mais ne te considère pas trop comme vainqueur ! Dimanche, on révise ensemble, et t'as intérêt à bosser !

-V...Voui... »

Elle pouffa, il avait maintenant une tête de victime. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et le prit dans ses bras. Il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle alors elle pressa sa joue contre son torse. Si, quand Draco la prenait dans ses bras, elle était assez grande pour glisser sa tête dans son cou, avec Blaise, c'était mission impossible. Ils restèrent quelques secondes enlacés, et lorsqu' Hermione entendit un léger cri aigu venant de derrière elle, elle sentit les bras de Blaise la serrer encore plus contre lui. Elle réussit à se retourner, et se rendit compte que Lavande la fixait avec les larmes aux yeux, et que Ron regardait Blaise avec une haine non dissimulé...

_C'est pas vrai..._

______

_Voilaaaa le chapitre corrigé par **Joufly-La-Verte**_

_En enfin, le fanart d'Hermione :)_

h t t p : / / j e f f - l a - b l e u e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / H e r m i o n e - G r a n g e r - 1 4 9 6 6 7 0 5 5

_Voila!_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews elles me font chaud au cœur!_

_Jeffouille le cailloux._


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

_Voilaa!!!_

_Un chapitre ou il ne se passe pas grand chose, je dois l'admettre.....Le prochain si! xD_

**Secret n°8: Problème, doutes, larmes, pomme de terre et sang.**

_Petit rappel : Hermione vient d'accepter d'accompagner Blaise, Draco et Pansy au cinéma, elle enlace Blaise et se fait surprendre par Ronichou-pas-beau et Lavanda._

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Mione ? »

Ron venait de cracher ça. Ses yeux étaient plissés de rage, et fixés sur Blaise qui le regardait, nonchalant, tenant toujours Hermione par la taille. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et répliqua :

« - J'ai l'air de faire quoi ? Et depuis quand je dois te rendre des comptes ?  
- Non mais tu déconnes ! Tu m'as quitté pour... pour lui ?  
- R... Ron-rooon cette fille est un monstre ! »

Ron, Blaise et Hermione crièrent spontanément un très audible « Ta gueule ! » à la pauvre blonde qui devint rouge et se sauva à l'intérieur de l'internat. Le métisse reprit immédiatement son air blasé, pressant un peu plus le dos d' Hermione contre son torse. Celle ci reprit brutalement :

« - Ronald, je ne sors pas avec Blaise. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te concernerait !  
- De quoi ? Attends, tu vois pas que ce con se moque de toi ?  
- Minute belette, tu ne sais rien de mes sentiments, alors ferme-là ! »

La brunette était figée. Comment... Comment ce crétin pouvait imaginer que Blaise se servait d'elle ? Elle avais une totale confiance en lui, et ellesavait que c'était réciproque. Alors que depuis sa rupture avec le roux, elle cultivait encore un semblant de compassion pour lui, il ne lui restait désormais plus que du mépris et elle le lui fit bien ressentir.

« - Ronald Weasley ! Si tu recommences à insulter mes amis, je te jure que tu regretteras d'être né.  
-Voui Ron-Ron, renchérit Blaise. Et je me permet d'ajouter que si, sous n'importe quelle forme, tu fais souffrir Hermione, je t'arracherais les couilles et les ferais bouffer à ta pouffiasse blonde. Capiche ? »

Ron était devenu très pale, et se sauva sans demander son reste. Le métisse et Hermione restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger. Blaise lâcha un soupir, avant de reprendre doucement.

« - Quelle histoire... Je viens te chercher demain ?  
-... Euh oui... 19 Heures devant le bahut ?  
- Ça marche ! »

La bonne humeur avais reprit le dessus, et c'est avec un léger sourire au lèvres que Hermione regarda s'éloigner Blaise en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. La nuit commençait à tomber, et la jeune fille commençait à avoir froid. Elle descendit les marches de l'internat pour arriver dans la cour. La plupart des pensionnaires étaient déjà rentrés, elle se trouvait donc seule, au milieu de la cour, avec une légère brise faisant se soulever ses cheveux.

Elle resta environ 10 minutes, ainsi, avant de rentrer et d'affronter les regards curieux qui avaient assistés à sa dispute avec Ron...

___

_La nuit.  
Très tard.  
Une ambiance de fin d'été.  
Un vêtement qui se déchire.  
Des rires d'enfants.  
Des pas.  
Des pas qui s'accélèrent.  
Une porte claquée.  
Des sanglots étouffés.  
Des tremblements.  
Du sang coule.  
Un corps s'effondre à terre.  
Et pleure.  
Puis, se relève.  
Se dirige vers une étagère.  
Sors des « …. »  
Des sanglots.  
Des sanglots.  
Des sanglots.  
Et un petit bruit.  
Quelqu'un entre._

_« - Pansy ? ... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »_

Pansy ouvrit d'un seul coup ses yeux. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Tout allait bien. Un mince filet de sueur couvrait son corps, et sa poitrine s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle venait juste de faire un cauchemar...

Elle ferma les yeux, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se rendormir après ça. Elle repoussa la couverture, et se leva en direction de sa fenêtre.

La lune était magnifique, et les nuages la cachant à moitié la rendait encore plus mystérieuse.

Dans quelques heures, elle allait retrouver ses meilleurs amis. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans son corps à cette pensée. Elle était si pressée de les voir...

_____

Cela faisait 10 minutes que Hermione se bataillait avec son chat, pour qu'il lui rende ses chaussettes. Elle l'avait poursuivit dans sa chambre, mais le matou ne se laissait pas faire, il gardait les précieuses chaussettes dans son museau et était actuellement confortablement installé tout en haut de l'armoire.

« -Allez, Pattenrond, je t'en prie, redonne moi mes chaussettes ! »

Le chat continuait de feigner l'ignorance, tout en se lustrant le poil. La brunette se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, espérant atteindre le félin.

« -'tain... Je vais être en retaaaaard... Alleeeeez Pattenrooond ! Rends moi mes chaussettes ! »

Le chat la regarda avec un air horriblement hautain, et la brune ne put s'empêcher de siffler rageusement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à secouer super fort la pauvre armoire, elle sentit deux mains se placer fermement sur ses hanches et la soulever. Elle poussa un cri aigu en s'accrochant au haut de l'armoire alors qu'une voix moqueuse la coupait.

« - Allez, chope tes chaussettes avant que ton truc les bouffent !

- Draco ! »

Hermione réussit grâce à un tour de contorsionniste à se tourner vers le blond qui souriait avec une tête de vainqueur. Elle s'apprêtait à le rabrouer quand elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

Elle était pressée contre l'armoire.

Draco la tenait par les hanches.

Et pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse, il avais son torse pressé contre la chute de rein de la brunette.

_ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTE!_

Elle se retourna vers l'armoire et appuya son menton sur le bord de l'armoire, à deux centimètres de son chat qui la fixait maintenant avec une tête vexée. Elle avait les joues rouges, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir.

« - Bon, tu prends tes chaussettes ou tu comptes attendre le déluge ?

- Je... Vui... »

Elle tendit la main, avec les joues encore rouge et...

_SCHLAAAAAF _!

L'horrible chat venait de griffer rageusement le visage de sa pauvre maitresse. De surprise, elle se repoussa de l'armoire, et tombât en arrière, et finit par atterrir par terre, écrasant de son poids le blondinet.

Elle gardait son visage dans ses mains, sentant une légère douleur passant sur son nez et sa joue. Draco se releva sur ses coudes et observa la jeune femme qui était allongée sur lui, cachant toujours son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un :

« - Il est malade ton chat ! Tu devrais le tuer !  
- Non mais ça vas pas ! »

Elle fixait à présent Draco dans les yeux, les siens brillants légèrement. Elle avait une magnifique griffure partant juste en dessous de son œil, passant sur son nez et s'arrêtant sous l'autre œil. Elle pinçait ses lèvres, ça devait quand même faire assez mal.

Pendant ce temps, le matou avais atterrit gracieusement sur le lit de sa maitresse, et était parti par la porte encore ouverte, emportant les chaussettes. Mais ça, ni Draco ni Hermione n'y avait fais attention.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, vous savez, comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose. Généralement, dans ce genre de film, les deux protagonistes se rapprochent pour pouvoir s'embrasser et se font interrompre par un ami, et plus tard, ils font tout les deux sauvagement l'amour dans un endroit inconcevable ( toilettes de restaurant, chambre d'un ami... ).

Oui mais bon. Ce ne serait pas drôle si cela c'était passé ainsi. Mais, je veux bien vous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Ils se fixaient, et tout doucement, Draco avait levé son bras, et placé sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille. Il s'était redresser, et avait plonger son visage dans le coup de sa partenaire. Elle avait de nouveau les joues rouges, et ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou, huma son odeur.

Finalement, il s'éloigna d'elle, et l'observa avec un doux sourire.

« - Il t'a bien griffé...  
- Je... Oh merde on va être en retard ! »

Hermione se leva d'un coup, semblant avoir oublié sa proximité avec le blond. Lui, restait assis à terre, et la regardait s'affoler en rigolant. Alors qu'elle cherchait quoi mettre comme vêtement vu qu'elle n'avait plus de chaussettes, il se leva et fouilla dans l'armoire. Il en sortit une longuerobe blanche à bretelles. Il se tourna vers la brune qui s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il foutait ici. Elle regarda le vêtement, suspicieuse.

« - Je... Tu veux que je la mette ?  
- Eh bien, vu que tu n'as plus de chaussettes, mais comme j'ai horreur des gens qui mettent des jeans et des sandales, met une robe et des sandales et tu seras parfaite !  
- Dray... On s'en fous de comment on est fringués : on va au cinéma !  
- Moi j'men fous pas ! Enfile cette robe, femme ! »

Elle ronchonna, grogna, tout ce que vous voulez, mais fut forcer de mettre la robe. Et tout ça super vite, en langage Draconien s'il-vous plaît.

Après 10 minutes de patience devant la chambre, Draco vis enfin la brunette sortir.

Elle était tout simplement à croquer.

Elle était loin des canons, mais, son air gêné, les cheveux complètement décoiffés, les sandales avec des rubans montant le long des chevilles, le gilet un peu trop grand pour elle de couleur noir sur ses épaules donnait un air mignon au tableau. Sans oublier la superbe griffure au visage !

Draco lui tendit son bras, et elle accepta, le sourire au lèvres.

Et c'est, en riant que Draco expliqua que Blaise allait être en retard au cinéma, ce qui expliquait sa présence ici.

_La soirée promettait d'être inoubliable.._

______

_Jeff La Bleue qui marche.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

Je..Euh..Rien de marrant à dire aujourd'hui^^'

Euh....Un nouveau perso apparais dans ce chapitre!

A vous de voir qui^^

MERCI A **_Joufly-la-verte_** pour la correctiiiiiiiiiiioon!

**Secret n°9 : ... Euh... Comme titre je propose: Titre. **(Note De la Correctrice:MDR T ES SERIEUSE ? XD)**Réponse: TRES! xD**

« - Il fait quoi Blaise ?  
- Ben, il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait un message pour prévenir si il était vraiment en retard.  
- Ce qui est le cas, Pansy...  
- On a qu'a rentrer dans le cinéma ?  
- Je suis dac' ! Je me les pèle, en robe...  
- Bwaaha ! J'me sens pas du tout visé, chère Mione ! »

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Pansy, Draco et Hermione patientaient devant le cinéma. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, mais le film allait bientôt commencer. Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer quand un hurlement retentit, et toutes les personnes présente se retournèrent vers Blaise qui courait vers ses amis. En analysant le cri, on pouvait comprendre qu'il signifiait « ATTENDEZ  
MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ». Les trois jeunes firent comme si ils ne le connaissaient pas, et se dirigèrent vers le guichet. Le métisse arriva finalement près d'eux, complètement essoufflé. Il tenta d'expliquer, entre deux halètements...

« - Je... Haa... Je me suis endormi... »

Draco se moqua ouvertement de lui, ainsi que Pansy. Il se contenta d'affirmer haut et fort qu'il avait besoin de nombreuses heures de sommeil pour son teint. Bref, comme d'habitude. Si ce n'était pas Blaise qui était en retard, c'était Pansy. Et quand ce n'était pas elle, c'était Draco, ou Hermione.

Ils réussirent finalement à entrer, et passèrent la séance à rire aux âneries de Draco et Blaise. Vers 11h30, ils sortirent du cinéma, et se demandaient quoi faire, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas encore sommeil. Mais, le destin se chargea de ce problème.

« - Draco ? Ça alors, ça fait un bail !

- Harry ? »

Dans toute sa splendeur, devant eux se tenait le très célèbre Harry Potter. Des cheveux noir en bataille, un slim foncé, un gilet et des lunettes rondes cachant des yeux verts eaux. Hermione s'approcha du blond.

« -Tu le connais Dray ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit à sa place le brun. On a été très longtemps dans le même club de sport. Ça alors, jamais je n'aurais pensé te revoir ici !  
- Moi de même ! »

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade chaleureuse, et le blond fit la présentation de ses amis.

« - Harry, voici mes chers amis !  
- Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Draco me parlait très souvent de vous ! »

Harry serra la main de Blaise, avant de fixer silencieusement Hermione et Pansy. Puis, il les salua tel un gentleman et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Il se releva, un sourire bienheureux au visage.

« -Vous avez prévus quelque chose tout de suite maintenant ?  
- Euh, tout de suite maintenant, non...  
- Ça vous dirait qu'on aille boire un coup ensemble, alors ? »

Hermione s'apprêtait à refuser quand elle sentit une pression sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête, Pansy regardait droit devant elle. Hermione comprit le message.

« - Moi ça me va... Annonça t'elle.  
- Alors, suivez moi ! »

Et c'est ainsi que, tous les cinq, se dirigèrent vers un pub assez célèbre...

_____

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait du refuser. Si Pansy n'était pas présente, elle aurait déguerpit sans hésiter.

Tout d'abord, il faisait trop chaud. Et il y avait trop de bruit. La brunette observait depuis une demi-heure des jeunes se défouler sur une piste de danse. Les garçons, leurs verres de bière à la main, et les filles à peine vêtues. D'après Harry, c'était « l'endroit le plus branché de la ville ». La seule lumière de la pièce provenait d'une boule à facette fixée au plafond qui projetait des carrés de couleurs.

_Question de goût j'imagine..._

Elle soupira bruyamment. Draco, Blaise et Harry étaient déchainés sur la piste. Ils se lâchaient complètement, et semblaient heureux. Parmi tout ses amis, Hermione était la seule à ne pas avoir pris de boisson alcoolisé. Un jus d'orange...

Pansy se tenait à sa droite, et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Hermione revint a son observation des garçons.

Ils attiraient pas mal de regard, étant tous les trois plutôt beau gosse. Et ils en profitaient pas mal, même si Harry avait avouer plus tôt avoir déjà flashé sur une jeune fille.

Parfois, des femmes tentaient de danser collées contre eux, mais ils les rejetaient en gardant une certaine politesse. Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione en eu marre de voir des jeunes femmes se coller aux gars, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Elle commanda un whisky et le bu d'un seul coup. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, et en commanda un autre. Elle ne  
savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle avait besoin d'oublier. Et si l'alcool pouvait l'aider...

Un homme puant horriblement la sueur s'affala à côté avant de balbutier un « Z'ètes seule ? Moi auzi ! ». Elle l'ignora totalement et avala une nouvelle gorgée. L'homme, ennuyer du manque de réaction de la brunette se leva en titubant et retourna sur la piste.

La jeune fille réussit à se tourner et jeta un coup d'œil à la table ou elle se trouvait précédemment. Pansy n'y était pas. Et plus loin, elle vit une scène qui lui donna envie de vomir, sans raison particulière.

Une très jolie jeune femme venait de tirer délicatement Draco par le cou, et lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille. Il souriait comme un débile. Hermione se retourna, ne supportant pas de voir ça.

Mais bon dieu, pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco draguait devant elle, mais pourquoi, là, maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait lentement un poignard dans la poitrine ?

Elle secoua brutalement la tête, et ravala une gorgée de sa boisson. Une femme avec un décolleté assez provocant se glissa à côté d'elle.

« - Une fille comme toi ne devrait pas boire comme ça.  
- De... De quoi j'me mêle... »

Hermione ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder l'intruse. Celle ci ne dit rien, et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, lâcha :

« - Ton ami blond est très beau. »

Hermione grogna quelque chose d'inaudible, tout en continuant de vider verre sur verre.

« - Le métisse aussi d'ailleurs. »

Hermione posa brutalement son verre sur le comptoir et aboya « Un autre ! »

La femme se tourna vers la brunette et lui demanda, sans hésiter :

« - Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient de coucher avec moi en même temps ? »

Cette fois, Hermione ne put se retenir. Elle pivota brutalement vers la femme et...

Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait avalé pendant la soirée ainsi que son repas du midi sur la robe de la femme. Celle ci hurla et plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elles.

La femme se leva, en pestant violemment contre la brunette et sortit. Hermione, elle, avait des vertiges et se cramponnait au comptoir, tel une naufragée à sa bouée. Elle avait un horrible goût de vomis dans la bouche.

Elle sentit un bras se poser sur son dos, et une main soulever son menton. Draco se tenait devant elle, inquiet.

« - Tu veux sortir un peux ? »

Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre, et se laissa entrainer vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle s'appuya contre un mur, et s'accroupit par terre, la tête entre les mains. Le froid de la nuit se faisait sentir, et on entendait en bruit de fond la musique assourdissante de l'intérieur. Elle murmura :

« - Qu'est ce que j'ai fait...  
- Et bien, je veux bien te faire un dessin mais bon, ça serait pas très beau à voir...  
- Je veux dire... Pourquoi je me suis saoulée comme ça...  
- Me demande pas à moi... »

Elle soupira. Elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était enflammée, et que des piverts s'étaient installés dans sa tête.

« - Veux-tu que je te ramène?

- Je... Non. »

Elle savait que Draco s'amusait bien ici, et ne voulait pas lui gâcher la soirée.

« - Retournes y si tu veux, je reste quelques minutes et je vous rejoins.  
- Ne me prend pas pour plus con que je ne suis déjà, je vois bien que tu t'emmerdes. Mais Mione, pourquoi tu viens pas danser avec nous ? »

Elle souffla de nouveau et cracha :

« - Tu as vu comment je suis habillée ? Ici quand les filles mettent des robes ou jupes, elles sont très courtes, et quand elles ont des pantalons, ils sont super moulant ! Je... Je me sens pas très bien ici..

- Mione...

- Et puis, je parie que des filles comme ça pourraient payer pour que tu restes avec elles, là-bas ! »

_Oups... pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_

Draco la fixait maintenant, les yeux hagards. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Quand à Hermione, elle se mettait des baffes intérieur.

« - Hermione... T'es jalouse ?  
- Quoi ? Moi ? Non mais... Non ! Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça... Je... Je suis fatiguée, je rentre... »

Maintenant, le blond ne pouvait retenir un léger sourire. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle qui s'apprêtait à se relever et mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione qui retombât sur ses fesses. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, refoula sa nouvelle envie de vomir.

« - Hermione. Hermione Granger. Heeeermione. Heeermione Granger. Heeeeerm...  
- Quoi Draco ? »

Il se releva, tout en continuant de prononcer le nom et prénom de la jeune fille, avec un air malicieux. Il lui tendit la main, et releva brutalement la brunette, puis la pressa contre lui. Elle tenta de s'éloigner, mais il la tenait serrer contre lui. C'était la deuxième fois dans la journée qu'ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre...

Elle sentit une main se placer sur sa chute de rein et une autre sur sa nuque. Elle murmura :

« - Je dois puer le vomis, Dray...  
- Je m'en fiche... »

Il frotta sa joue contre le cou de la jeune fille. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner..

_Pourquoi... Pourquoi il me fait cet effet ?_

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, avant que Draco ne lui murmure des mots à l'oreille.

« - Hermione... Même si tu m'enfermais dans une pièce avec les femmes les plus belles du monde, une seule chose ne changerait pas. Pour moi, Pansy et toi êtes de loin les plus belles. Pansy est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Je l'aime à la folie et je sais qu'elle aussi. »

Hermione ne savait quoi dire. C'était rare que les garçons disent à haute voix leurs sentiments, ils étaient plutôt du genre à enlacer les filles, mais ils ne confiaient leurs émotions que très rarement. Et, aussi étrange que cela ne paraisse, Hermione se ressentit aucun pincement au cœur en écoutant Draco parler de Pansy. Elle savait, qu'au fond d'elle même, elle éprouvait la même chose pour Pansy, ainsi que Blaise. Cependant, elle sursauta en écoutant la suite. Il parlait très bas, et elle retenait sa respiration de peur de louper une parole.

« - Et toi...Toi... Tu es la petite fille qui nous est apparut. Tu nous a montré que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Quand tu pars, nous avons tous un sourire au lèvres.  
- Draco... Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ? »

Elle avait maintenant des larmes aux yeux. Personne ne lui avait dit de tel mots. Elle avait l'horrible sensation de se transformer en adolescente mièvre et ridicule.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de glousser d'un air pervers genre « Uuhuhu, tu es ma proie ! ».

« - Mmh, je te le dirais tout à l'heure ! On rentre à l'intérieur ?  
- Je veux bien essayer de rentrer à l'extérieur, mais bon... »

Et il rigola. Doux son résonnant dans les oreilles de la brunette... Euh, c'est moi ou cette histoire commence à dériver en histoire niaise dégoulinant d'amour ?... Hum...Veuillez excusez l'auteur, on reprend tout de suite.

Ils rentrèrent et furent surpris par le contraste par rapport à dehors, la chaleur et le bruit...Draco repéra Blaise qui embêtait gentiment Pansy et s'approcha d'eux, en tenant Hermione par la main.

« - Hey ! Vous étiez où ? Demanda le métisse.  
- Dehors ! Bref, on fait quoi ? »

Il y eu un moment de flottement, avant que Pansy demande doucement.

« - Au fait Hermione... Comment tu t'es griffée comme ça ?  
- Euh... Mon chat... »

Blaise explosa de rire avant que Pansy ne le frappe. Ils choisirent finalement de rentrer chez eux. Blaise prévint Harry qui les regarda partir, un peu déçu.

_____

Il faisait nuit, et tout les quatre, marchaient doucement. Observant la lune, et profitant du calme de la nuit.

« - Comment vous allez faire pour renter ? Demanda Hermione, qui venait de réaliser que ses amis habitaient assez loin.  
- J'ai prévenu mon chauffeur ! » Clama fièrement Blaise.

Pansy et Draco approuvèrent. Cependant, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaindre, rien que pour le plaisir de voir Pansy et Hermione s'énerver.

« - Quand même, c'est assez loin chez moi ! Et j'ai mal au pieds. En plus, je suis bourré. C'est loiiin, j'en ai maaaaarre... J'en peux...  
- Que quelqu'un le fasse taire !  
- Ouiin, t'es méchante avec moi Pan' ! Je vous hais ! Vous devriez avoir honte de profitez de ma faiblesse d'homme bourré !

-...

- Je sais ! On à qu'a transplaner !  
- ... Quelqu'un sait ce que ça veut dire ?  
- ..je..Je sais pas, j'ai sortit ça comme ça... »

Tandis que Blaise et Pansy se chamaillaient, Draco et Hermione se mirent légèrement en retrait. Ils souriaient tout les deux, et la brunette se sentait moins mal. Forcément, vomir, ça vide !

Le blond passa un bras par dessus ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui. Il demanda.

« - Cher Miss Granger, j'ai trouvé quoi vous demandez.  
- Euh, je t'écoute ? » _j'ai peur.._.

Il s'avança, et se tourna vers elle, la lumière de la lune éclairant son sourire de débile.

« - Cette nuit, tu la passes chez moi ! »

_Note de moi-même __mademoiselle la béta__ ( qui à l'air aussi jetée que l'auteur et ben vous avez parfaitement raison ) : Vous avez le droit de lui dire qu'elle est trop sadique de couper là ! JlB --) . Je pense que je m'exprime au nom de tous =D Mais vous serez jamais de trop pour lui dire LoL. _

A suiiivre

Comment ça je suis sadique! Toi-même!

Hum..

Reviiiiew? =D

Jeffouille le cailloux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

Bonjour.  
Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez ici.  
Voui, aujourd'hui, c'est sérieux !  
... Naaan je dec', mais bon, comme c'est le dixième chapitre, je me suis dit « Faut faire un truc trop giga bien spécial pour les lecteurs =D », en plus de me faire pardonnez pour le retard !  
... Ui mais bon, je suis excusée, j'ai des bonnes raisons, je TRAVAILLAIS ! _( Note de la bêta: Notez que c'est exceptionel, faut féliciter Jeff ! )_

Euh, voilà.  
DONC je me suis dit, que j'allais répondre ici aux questions qui revenaient  
le plus souvent dans les reviews :) Pas de soucis, il n'y auras pas de spoil !

Tout d'abord :  
**Avec qui va finir Hermione ? :** Quelle question ! Rusard, bien évidemment ! ... Haha euh, je blague. Non en fait, je me contenterais de dire que je suis ouverte... Uhuhu... Nooon pas avec Mc Gonagall! Vous êtes têtu(e)s, ça alors !

**Avec qui va finir Draco ? **: Quelle question ! Rusard, bien évidemment ! … Même réponse qu'en haut, je suis ouverte... De toute façon, je m'en fous totalement moi, je sais comment se termine l'histoire ! BWAAHAHA !

**Avec qui vont finir Blaise et Pansy ? :** Quelle question ! Ils vont faire une partouze avec Lucius Malfoy et le professeur Chourave évidemment !  
Veuillez pardonnez mon humour, euh, ... Euh... Dégradant ? _( NdB : je dirais plutôt pervers, non ? )_

**Y aura t'il des LEMONS ? :** Eh bien... Normalement... OUAIS ! _( NdB : t'as intêret sinon je lève une armée de fans en furie pour te forcer !!! )_

**Cool ! Entre qui et qui ? :** Quelle question ! Rusard et Lucius Malfoy, évidemment ! _( NdB : Raaaah... pitié épargne nous la vision cauchmardesque ! )_

_SVLAAAAAAAAAAAFF_

*L'auteur vient de se faire écraser la tête par certaines lectrices assez violente *  
Je... Je blaguais ! Non mais oh, si on peut plus charrier ses lecteurs tranquilles... Pff, c'est un monde... Ah ui, on m'avais posé une question =D  
UIIII Il y aura des lemons, il y aura aussi des fois ou je décrirais seulement, euh...Les préliminaires on vas dire ! (Oh mon dieu, j'ai vraiment écris ça ? Les lecteurs m'influencent trop...) Parce que je pense que dans certains cas, décrire « L'ACTE CHARNEL » bousillerait un peu l'ambiance... Hum, voilà.

**Combien de chapitres prévus?:** Euh, une vingtaine j'pense...

Je crois que c'est tout.... Quelque chose à rajouter, Joufly?

_- Nan, nan, ça va, je me suis déjà éparpillé plus en haut, ça ira ! A part que comme je connais un __peu plus que vous de la suite de l'histoire MOUHAAHHA hum hum, je vais juste vous dire que... c'est trop bien et qu'il faut mettre pleiiiiiiiiins de reviews à Jeff la grande prêtresse de la Suisse qui n'est pas suisse, étrange, non ? Bon je m'étale autant que Jeff alors chut moi-même !! _

Hum, voilàààààààà, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevras pas ! _( Jamais ! Impossible ! Oups je me reétale là ... )_ Je fais de mon mieux =D  
Je remercie mes amis que je tanne tout les jours à parler de ma fic ! Les pauuvres....

Et un énorme merci à Jouflyyyyyyy _( T_T )_ qui me supporte et corrige mes chaps bourré de fautes d'orthographes =D _( Ah tu m'étonnes !! ;D )_ Quel courage ! J'oserais jamais moi !...  
Et, enfin, un merci à VOUS !

Sans vous, enfin je vais dire sans TOI ( ça fait plus intime ), cette histoire n'avancerait pas ! ( En plus, je me suis fait des nouveaux amis =D )... Bon, je pense que j'aurais trouvée un moyen pour faire genre j'ai des reviews donc ma fic est appréciée ( genre j'aurais payé mes amis ! ), et donc voilà.

**Secret n°10 : Dans un monde noir et blanc, seul les étoiles sont en couleurs ( Comment ça j'ai trop regardée la vidéo « J'ai vomis dans mes corne-flakes » ? )**

_« - Chère Miss Granger, j'ai trouvé quoi vous demandez._  
_- Euh, je t'écoute ? » j'ai peur..._

_Il s'avança, et se tourna vers elle, la lumière de la lune éclairant son sourire de débile._

_« - Cette nuit, tu la passes chez moi ! »_

Il y eu un moment de silence, et une phrase de Blaise « Oh ! Mon chauffeur est là ! A demain Mione ! ».

Hermione était muette.

Devait-elle accepter l'invitation de Draco?

« - Je... hésita la brunette.  
- De toute façon, t'as pas le choix ! Alors, come one! »

Et c'est ainsi que tous les quatre, ils se séparèrent.

__

Hermione et Draco était dans la voiture de ce dernier. Ils roulèrent une petite heure, avant d'arriver devant le manoir.

Ils faisait totalement nuit, et la brunette faillit se prendre un arbre en pleine poire. Elle déclara qu'il faisait trop sombre, mais il était bien évident qu'elle avait des restes d'alcool dans le sang...

Il ouvrit la porte, et prit la main de la brunette.

« - Euh, demanda Hermione, pourquoi tu n'allumes pas les lumières Dray ?  
- Mmmmh ? Ah, mais ça enlèverait le côté érotique de la scène ! Tu comprends... Un homme... une femme... Se tenant la main dans la pénombre... Avançant doucement...  
-... ... Lâche moi ! »

Draco se mit à rire très fort d'une manière effrayante. Son rire résonnait dans le manoir, comme dans un film d'horreur, avec l'orage en arrière plan.

Amusée, Hermione décida de jouer le jeu.

« - Nooon, Monsieur le vampire, ne me mordez pas !  
- Trop tard ! Dès le moment ou tu es rentrée dans mon manoir, ta fin était proche !

- Je n'ai pas très bon goût Monsieur Dracula ! S'affola faussement la brunette.

-Tant pis... je te ferais cuire ! » Assura le blond.

Les couloirs étaient éclairés juste par des anciennes lampes accrochées au mur, et les deux jeunes avançaient en sautillant légèrement, comme des enfants.

Ils passèrent devant une porte entrebâillée et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder.

« - Qu'il y a t'il dans cette pièce ? Demanda t'elle.  
- Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu t'arrêtes devant CETTE pièce ?  
- J'en sais rien moi, s'affola la brune. Pourquoi... C'est les toilettes ?  
- Non. Ouvre bien, tu verras... »

Et elle ouvris, vraiment pressée de voir ce que cachait cette pièce. Elle poussa la porte et...

Et ne vit rien. Il faisait nuit je vous rappelle, et les lumières étaient très faibles.

« - Euh... Draco... Murmura t'elle. Peux tu allumer s'il te plaît ?  
-Vos désirs sont des ordres... »

Et la lumière fut.

C'était une bibliothèque. Une grande bibliothèque. Non, une immense bibliothèque. Les étagères devait faire plus de deux mètres de hauteur, et étaient couvertes de livres. L'espace entre chaque étagères était très serrés, et donnais une impression d'intimité. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et la droite et constata que la pièce était très grande.

Le seul défaut apparent était le manque de visibilité. Hermione s'avançât et le blond n'eut que le choix de la suivre. Certaines étagères étaient complètement plongées dans le noir. Hermione sortit son portable et éclaira tout les livres, grimoires...

Elle leva les yeux et vis une pancarte suspendue ou il était inscrit « Section politique. »

« -Draco... Demanda t'elle, combien y a t'il de section dans ta bibliothèque ?  
- Très exactement 30. Et dans chacune environ 1300 ouvrages.  
- Je... Je suis ébahie.  
- Tu peux. »

Elle pouffa. Elle resta quelques secondes puis sembla avoir une idée. Elle demanda au blond si il y avait une section consacré à la médecine et il lui répondit par l'affirmative.

« - Dray, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

- Vui ?

-Pourrais-je rester dans ta bibliothèque samedi prochain ? Elle me semble merveilleusement plus complète que celle du lycée.  
- Bien sûr ! ... Maintenant, on peut enfin aller pioncer ? »

Elle rigola et ensemble, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers une autre pièce qui se trouvait être la chambre de Draco. Une fois à l'intérieur, il alluma une lampe accrochée près de son énorme lit de couleur verte, et se retourna vers la brunette.

Il enleva sa veste et la balança par terre, tout en fixant Hermione avec un air provocateur. Elle rentra dans son jeu et enleva une sandale. Il commença alors à déboutonner sa chemise, bouton par bouton. Ils étaient tout les deux faces à faces, et tournaient comme lors d'un duel.

Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, il la fit glisser lentement le long de ses épaules, et elle partis rejoindre la veste. Hermione, elle, enlevait tranquillement sa deuxième sandale, en souriant malicieusement. Draco se trouvait donc torse nu face à une Hermione pieds-nus.

Et ils tournaient toujours, en ne se lâchant pas du regard. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'une manière exagérée, et défit sa ceinture. Quand à Hermione, elle enlevât sa montre, pivota sur elle même et replongea dans le regard du blond. Il enleva sa ceinture, la fit tourner au dessus de sa tête, ce qui provoqua leur fous rires.

Elle se reprit, et demanda, après un bâillement assez sonore :

« - C'est pas tout, mais, je dors où ?  
- Avec moi ! »

En parlant, Draco avait ouvert ses bras, comme si elle allait sauter sur lui. Petit rappel : il était torse nu, les cheveux décoiffé, le jean tombant sur ses hanches...

Elle approuva, après tout, elle avait déjà dormi avec lui ou Blaise. Et ce n'était pas ces étranges chatouillis dans son bas-ventre qui allait tout gâcher...

Elle enfila un des tee-shirt de Draco, et ils se glissèrent tout les deux dans le lit. Il regarda son réveil, il était 3h15 du matin...Le réveil allait être dur le matin...

____

« - Hermione ?

- ...

- ... Mione ?

- ... Mmmh ...  
- Hey la grosse, debout !  
- Mmmh laisse moi dor... Tu m'as traitée de quoi là ?! »

Hermione se redressa d'un coup sur le lit, tous ses sens en alerte. Draco, qui était penché au dessus d'elle du se relever brutalement pour ne pas être percuter par le crane de la brunette.

Il la fixa, elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux partant dans tout les sens... Remarque, les cheveux ne changeaient pas par rapport à d'habitude.

« - Hermione, il est 10 heures, il est temps pour toi de revenir dans le monde des vivants.  
- Je... »

Elle passa une main sur ses bras, elle avait légèrement froid. Il se leva, prit un pull vert sur un fauteuil au pied du lit et le lui tendit.

« - Merci Dray... Fit-elle en enfilant le pull. Euh, tu es toujours d'accord pour la semaine prochaine?  
- Aucun soucis, je serais là ! Et puis, mes parents rentrent seulement la semaine d'après !  
- Ouki. Encore merci à toi ! »

Elle se releva sur les genoux pour pouvoir lui placer une bise bruyante sur la joue, mais fut prise de surprise, car il la serra par les hanches et les fit basculer sur le lit.

Cette fois, l'ambiance n'était pas aux rires enfantins...

Une des jambes du jeune homme se plaça immédiatement entre celle d'Hermione. Elle le fixait, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand elle eu le souffle coupé.

Il se plaqua brutalement contre elle, en la maintenant collée le dos contre le matelas. Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou et un léger baiser, juste sous l'oreille.

« - D-Dray... Tu fous quoi là ? »

Il posa un second baiser, au même endroit. Elle devina son sourire contre sa peau devenue particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et la regarda, un doux sourire accroché au lèvres.

« - Hermione... chuchota t'il, Tu sais, quand deux adultes s'aiment, ils ont besoins de se le faire comprendre autrement que par des regards.

- ... gné ? »

Flou total.

Absence de donnée.

Phrase non comprise.

« - Je vais pas te faire un dessin Hermione !  
- Draco. Tu... M'aimes ? »

La question était bien sûr inutile, car vu l'air fébrile qu'arborait le blond tout en penchant son visage vers celui d'Hermione, celle çi aurait du comprendre...

A SOUIVRE! (_ NdB : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH , alors là t'es pire que sadique même si je fais un danse de la joie, c'est cruel de couper là !!! )_

Certes; ce chapitre, je l'aime pas trop perso^^' Mais je vous promet qu'au prochain, il y aura + d'actions :)

Josephino.(A prononcer à la Russe.)_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

Hellow!

Ho...Vous savez quoi?!

....ON A ATTEINT LES 100 REVIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS!!!!!

Je..MERCI à vous! Merci merci merci! Jamais je n'aurais pensée atteindre autant de commentaires!

Je suis heureuse! J'suis sur mon petit nuage, actuellement.....

Et euh..

Les choses commencent à bouger entre nos 4 ados....Il était temps, je sais^^'

Voila

En espérant que vous éviterez de me massacrer à la fin du chapiiiitre...

**Secret n°10: C'est le bordel dans ma tête.**

« - Oh Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?

-Je sais pas moi ! Je voulais pas jouer ce putain de rôle !

- Mr Finnegan ! Veuillez cessez de jurer, et jouez votre rôle jusqu'au bout ! On reprend.

- ... Oh Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?

- ... Parce que tu me vois sincèrement travesti en Juliette ?

- Mr Finnegan ! »

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans l'immense salle de répétition. Quelques élèves curieux, dont Hermione Granger étaient venus voir les répétitions du club de théâtre. La salle était assez grande, et les élèves s'étaient répartis un peu partout dans la salle pour pouvoir observer l'estrade : ils n'étaient pas plus d'une vingtaine.

Malgré l'ambiance légère du moment, Hermione restait songeuse. Les pieds appuyés contre le siège devant elle, un carnet de révision sur ses genoux, elle pianotait dessus sans le regarder. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé chez Draco quelques jours plus tôt..

Elle se remémorait la sensation de son corps contre le sien, son souffle proche de ses lèvres, l'impression de chaleur, sa voix, ses mots...

« - Hermione ? ... Hermione, on va grailler ?

- Hein ? Euh... Gra-Quoi ?

- Manger Hermione, manger ! »

Elle se leva, attrapa nonchalamment son sac en bandoulière et le positionna sur son épaule.

Les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qui s'était passé avec Draco l'avait chamboulée totalement. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Jamais, au grand jamais, Hermione ne s'était sentie gênée à ce point avec Draco.

Elle arriva devant le self, il commençait à faire nuit. Elle et Seamus finissait les cours le Mardi à 15 heures, ce qui permettait à ce dernier de participer au club de Théâtre. Il n'était pas vraiment fan, mais ça avait l'avantage de le faire décompresser un peu en oubliant quelques heures le stress des cours.

Tous les deux s'installèrent à une table avec leurs plateaux. Hermione piochait dans son assiette sans la regarder, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Seamus avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, mais il se gardait de lui faire la remarque. Après tout, si elle ressentait le besoin de parler, il serait là pour l'écouter.

Mais bon, si d'ici jeudi elle n'avait pas changée de comportement, il la questionnerait !

Elle aperçut Ron qui rentrait dans le self plus loin, mais il ne la vit pas...

Une minute.

Pourquoi avais t'elle eu le réflexe de regarder Ronald ?

_« … »_

________

Draco était assis sur un banc de pierre, son dos appuyé contre celui de Pansy. Elle avait eu un peu de mal à se remettre dans le bain des cours, mais rien de méchant.

Ils observaient tout deux le coucher de soleil. Ça leurs prenaient, des fois, ils ressentaient le besoin de se voir, sans se parler. Au début, dans leur lycée, tout le monde pensaient que tout les deux sortaient ensemble. Après tout, la beauté froide avec le prince inaccessible, ils s'accordaient parfaitement.

Draco fouilla dans ses poches de jean, et sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il en prit une et la plaça au bord de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas un gros fumeur, mais il aimait bien apprécier de temps en temps ce petit plaisir égoïste. Il se tourna vers Pansy qui lui tendit un briquet sans le regarder. Elle aussi fumait, à chaque fois, uniquement avec Draco...

Il alluma son bâton de la mort et garda le briquet. Il inspira lentement, et expira tout en regardant les gens dans la rue rentrer chez eux, presser de retrouver leurs foyers.

« - Je lui ai dit. »

Pansy se tourna vers lui, surprise. Elle ouvra la bouche, puis la referma, cherchant ses mots.

« - Et... Murmura-t'elle, qu'à-t-elle dit ?

- Je cite : « J'comprend pas pourquoi ».

- On la changeras pas. »

Il laissa échapper un rire, en expirant la fumée par le nez. Il se rappelait quand Hermione l'avais vu faire ça la première fois...

_« - On dirait un bœuf ! C'est très moche Draco ! »_

Il avait éclaté de rire, avant de souffler au visage de la brune. Elle avait alors criée et l'avait frappé.

Et le voilà maintenant, à regarder le soleil qui venait de disparaître derrière les immeubles, appuyé contre une des femmes de sa vie. En parlant d'elle, il sentait ses épaules bouger. Et il entendit des sanglots.

Il se tourna alors vers elle, et vis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres fermement pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il la prit par les épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle resta quelques secondes immobiles, puis le repoussa. Il l'appela, mais elle fit signe de sa tête pour qu'il se taise.

« Ça va passer, ça va passer... » qu'elle disait...

Tout était dit.

_Malheureusement._

_Malheureusement._

_Malheureusement..._

________________  
_

Blaise était allongé sur son canapé, un bras replié sur les yeux pour se cacher de la lumière qui provenait de la télévision.

Il bougea un peu, se saisit de son portable poser par terre, puis regarda l'heure.

2 heures du matin.

Il se releva, se disant qu'il serait mieux d'aller dormir dans son lit. Il éteignit la télévision, avant d'enlever son tee-shirt et de le balancer derrière lui. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué.

Et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hermione. Elle avait l'air tourmentée, depuis la sortie avec Harry Potter. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Ça sentait mauvais pour lui.

Pour elle.

Pour elles.

Pour eux...

Et là, il entendit la musique « I'm a barbie girl » résonner dans son salon. Qui était l'abruti qui l'appelait sur son portable à 2 heures du matin ? Et surtout, QUAND Draco lui avait-il mis cette sonnerie de merde ?

Il prit l'appareil et décrocha sans regarder qui c'était.

« - Allo ?

- C'est moi...

- Dray... ?

- Blaise... Je pourrais te parler ?

- T'es en train de le faire là, mon vieux. »

Blaise se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami. Il reprit, d'une voix plus sérieuse :

« -Vas-y je t'écoute...

- ... En fait, je préférerais te voir... C'est le genre de truc qui se dit face à face...

- Rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure dans le parc, près de la fontaine.

- Merci Blaise...

- Tu y seras ?

- Oui, je suis pas chez moi là...

- A tout de suite mec. »

Blaise raccrocha. _Ça sentait vraiment pas bon._

________

Hermione tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, en plus de la chaleur de la nuit. Elle se leva, ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre et ôta son grand tee-shirt tout décoloré. Ensuite, elle s'avachit, juste en petite culotte sur son lit. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud.

Elle sentait bien qu'elle aurait du mal à ne pas piquer du nez le lendemain en cours, si elle ne dormait pas un peu. Mais ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et ne voulaient pas se stopper. Et toutes convergeaient en un point. Plus précisément, en une personne.

Un certain jeune homme blond aux yeux gris-bleu, qui était en ce moment même assis au bord d'une fontaine, attendant son meilleur ami.

Mais ça, bien sûr, Hermione l'ignorait. Elle se leva, repéra son chat qui dormait sur son jean, devant la fenêtre.

_______

Quand Blaise arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, Draco y était déjà. Il portait un pantacourt en jean, et un tee-shirt vert, avec ses éternels converses vertes.

Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes, avant que Draco ne parle.

« - Blaise, je lui ai dit. »

Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il ne comprenait pas.

_Pourquoi, maintenant ?_

Il ferma les yeux, et demanda, d'une voix tremblante :

« - Tu as dit quoi à qui ?

- J'ai dit à Hermione... »

_____________

Mais bon sang, pourquoi Draco lui avait dit ça d'un coup ! Elle ne s'y était pas attendue du tout. Hermione se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain, et s'aspergea le visage et la poitrine d'eau froide.

Elle se remémorait de nouveau le dimanche dernier...

_« - Hermione... chuchota t'il, tu sais, quand deux adultes s'aiment, ils ont__ besoins de se le faire comprendre autrement que par des regards._

_- ... gné ? »_

_Flou total._

_Absence de donnée._

_Phrase non comprise._

_« - Je vais pas te faire un dessin Hermione !_  
_- Draco. Tu... M'aimes ? »_

_La question était bien sûr inutile, car vu l'air fébrile qu'arborait le__ blond tout en penchant son visage vers celui d'Hermione, celle si aurait du comprendre..._

____________  
_

« - J'ai dit à Hermione...

- Attends Draco, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu es en train de jouer avec nos sentiments ! »

Draco se releva, et sans broncher, répondit, tout en gardant son calme.

« - Je le sais, et j'assumerais moi seul les conséquences.

-Bon dieu Dray... »

Le métisse commença à faire les cent pas, devant son ami impassible. Il s'arrêta, dos au blond.

« - Draco. As-tu penser à Pansy ?

-Comment le sais-tu? » Demanda un peu paniqué Draco.

Blaise se retourna brutalement vers lui et cracha :

« - Elle est mon amie, c'est normal que je le sache ! Et c'est aussi normal que toi tu le saches aussi ! Draco, t'a tout chamboulé là ! »

_______

_Hermione était bouche bée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que les__ lèvres de Draco était à quelques millimètres des siennes. Elle murmura,__ tout en le fixant dans les yeux:_

_« - Draco... Je comprends pas pourquoi..._

_- Je savais que tu allais dire ça. Je dirais juste que je ne le sais pas__ moi-même. Et que je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fait et ce que je fait..._

_- Dray... »_

_Hermione tourna la tête et se roula sur le côté, repliant ses jambes sur__ elle-même. Draco, toujours au dessus d'elle l'observa tendrement._

_« - Draco... J'ai besoin de t'entendre me le dire... Dis le moi... »_

_Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête._

_Il regardait le plafond, et à côté de lui, Hermione en position fœtus,__ attendait le jugement._

_« - Actuellement, je ne suis pas capable de te le dire. Mais je le pense si__ fort que si je ne t'avais rien fait comprendre, mon cœur et ma tête auraient__ explosé. Mais... Je ne peux pas te le dire... J'en suis désolée... »_

_Elle se releva, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, dos à lui. Ils restèrent__ quelques minutes immobiles, avant que Draco ne demande, d'une voix presque__ inaudible :_

_« - Je voulais juste que tu le saches... Et que tu y réfléchisses... »_

________  
_

Blaise était furieux, et Draco savait qu'il avait raison. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait bien qu'un jour, il lui dise ce qu'il pense.

En plus d'être en colère, le métisse paraissait complètement perdu. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

Les dés étaient lancés. Même si c'était plus tôt que prévu, lui aussi ne reculerait pas.

« - Blaise, j'aime Hermione.

- Je le sais Dray... »

Draco ferma lui aussi les yeux. Et il demanda :

« - Blaise ?

-... Oui ?

- Tu es amoureux d'Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Blaise...?

- Oui ?

- Tu es amoureux de Pansy ?

- Oui Draco. »

TOU BI CONTINUAIDE.  
_( NdB : Vu que notre auteur est nulle en anglais et que ça l'amuse d'écrire tout moche ;) et pour ceux qui ne saurait pas un mot d'anglais, et aussi car c'est mon magnifique et sublissime devoir de bêta, je vous traduit ! Ca veut dire : To be continued - A suivre... )_


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

Yo!

J'espère que tout le monde va bien:)

Le dernier chapitre à fais réagir hiiihi

C'était fait EXPRÈS!

Hum, bon, sur ce, bon chapitre!

Oh! Un nouveau perso apparaît.. :D

**Secret n°12:All in all you're just another brick in the wall.**

Quand Blaise retourna chez lui, il était 4 heures du matin. Il était certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir après ces nouvelles. Les yeux dans le vide, ses pensées tournant à une vitesse affolante.

Tout était en marche.

_Malheureusement._

Quand à Draco, il se dirigea vers une supérette ouverte 24 heures sur 24, flirta avec la caissière pour pouvoir avoir des cigarettes gratuites. Et il en avait eu.

Marchant en pleine nuit, dans les rue déserte de la ville. Le monde entier semblait avoir été mis sur pause, permettant aux gens comme Blaise et Draco de faire un point sur leurs vies et agissement.

Quelque part, dans un bâtiment dont la peinture sur les murs commençait à s'écailler, un chat bailla et jeta un regard sur sa maitresse brune, endormie sur son lit, torse nue, couverte de sueur a cause de la chaleur.

________

« - Monsieur Malfoy ? Pouvez-vous répondre à la question que je viens de vous posez ?

- ... »

Cours de mathématiques, jeudi, 10h30. Draco tourna lentement sa tête vers le professeur avant de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux et de retourner à son observation passionnante d'une mouche essayant de s'échapper de la classe.

Il avait dormi toute l'après midi de la veille, récupérant sa nuit blanche de Mardi..

Il ne regrettait en aucun cas ses aveux à Blaise et Pansy. Il attendait ce moment depuis très longtemps, même si il se rendait bien compte que plus rien ne serait comme avant...

Enfin bon.

Plus que quelques détails à régler et ils pourraient caresser l'espoir de finir sa vie au côté d'Hermione avec une ribambelle de morpions blonds et bruns qui courraient autour d'eux..Il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver à ça, tout de même..

Pendant ce temps, même heure, en Physique Chimie..

Pansy se demandait si son professeur ne jurait qu'au nom des atomes et dormait avec une peluche représentant les planètes du système solaire... Rien que l'idée qu'elle avais encore 1h30 à le supporter lui donna envie de s'avachir sur sa table pour dormir mais bien sûr, elle ne le ferait pas.

En gros, elle s'ennuyait.

_Non_. En fait, elle faisait tout pour s'efforcer de penser à tout sauf à _ça _! Rien qu'en repensant à ce que Draco lui avait dit, les larmes menaçaient de couler.

Bon dieu ! Elle avait l'horrible impression de ne faire que pleurer depuis quelques temps ! Sans parler de sa... ... _Rechute_.

________

« - Mademoiselle ! Seriez vous intéressée par ce kit de maquillage ?

- Euuuh, non non non... Au revoir ! »

Malgré la foule permanente de la ville, malgré le léger vent, malgré le stress dans son ventre, Hermione se sentait mieux. Elle n'avait pas cours de l'après midi, et se promenait en ville. Elle venait de rembarrer un vendeur ambulant, et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent. Elle parcourait la ville à son rythme. Des odeurs de différents restaurant venaient titiller ses narines même si elle venait de manger...

Les yeux parcourant doucement les magasins, les gens... Elle arriva devant un parc, ou elle décida de se rendre. Elle tomba sur une fontaine ou des enfants trempaient des petites bateaux en les poussant pour qu'ils aillent le plus loin possible.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, sans savoir que quelques jours plutôt, Blaise et Draco s'y trouvaient. Elle resta quelques minutes immobiles, avant de laisser vagabonder ses pensées vers les autres..

Elle avait aperçu brièvement Blaise dans la matinée, il paraissait presser.

Elle avait un peu parlé au téléphone avec Pansy, lundi. Mais, le comble de tout, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas osé parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Draco ! C'était comme si... ... Comme si...

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et ferma les yeux.

.

Avant de hurler à la mort, devant tout les passants qui se tournèrent vers elle, effrayés.

Elle agita ses bras dans tous les sens, avant de se stopper, se prostrer au sol en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Elle s'arrêta au bout de 15 secondes et se releva, tentant d'avoir une apparence digne malgré tout les regards étonnés et effrayés sur elle.

Elle avait omis une chose. Elle allait revoir Draco, et très bientôt. Le week-end même. Mon dieu, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?!

_______

Draco se dirigeait rapidement vers le portail de son lycée. Il s'y arrêta, regarda derrière lui et vit Pansy le suivre tranquillement. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais elle le coupa, comme d'habitude.

« - Tu...

- Arrête de stresser mon pauv' blond, on va les voir !Donne nous juste le temps de les rejoindre. »

Il la regarda, choqué qu'elle l'ai appelé ainsi, avant de ricaner nerveusement. Il se dirigea vers le métro en clamant un « En route mauvaise troupe ! ».

______

Après moultes réactions aussi violentes que effrayantes pour elle même, Hermione s'était décidée à retourner dans son lycée. Après tout, se jeter sous un bus ou tenter de se noyer sous une gouttière n'était pas un moyen d'échapper au week-end qui arrivait. Elle poussa le portail, croisa quelques élèves qui rentraient chez eux. Avait-elle trainé si longtemps ? Elle commença à accélérer, le froid se faisant sentir, les beaux jours commençaient à disparaître. Elle arriva devant la porte de son internat, l'ouvrit et...

... Et se fit littéralement happer par le courant... C'est-à-dire Blaise Zabini. Attention, un Blaise Zabini avec une chemise noire, col ouvert de plusieurs boutons, un jean tombant sur son bassin, et des converses noires. Il avait attrapé Hermione par la taille et la portait sous son bras tel un sac de pommes de terre.

« - B-Blaise tu me fous quoi là ?! S'écria t'elle, quand elle réalisa ce qui lui arrivait...

- Ça se vois pas ? Je te kidnappe, telle une princesse ! Et moi je suis, et moi je suiiiis... »

Il sautillait en s'éloignant du bâtiment, serrant la brunette contre sa hanche pour l'empêcher de glisser. Il se stoppa arriver devant le portail, les jambes écartés avant de hurler.

« - ... Et moi je suis le PRIIINCE ! ! BWAHAHHHA ! ! ! »

Tout en rigolant fortement, il secouait malgré lui la brunette de haut en bas. Elle retint une envie de pleurer de honte, pour finir par se dire qu'il était impossible pour elle d'avoir plus honte qu'à présent. Elle appliqua donc l'attaque « Koala » et s'agrippa tel l'animal au métisse qui continuait de rigoler tout seul devant le lycée. Il la regarda, étonner qu'elle réagisse ainsi, s'attendant plutôt à un truc genre « - Mais lâche moi gros malaaaade ! ! ! ». Heureux qu'elle joue le jeu ainsi, il s'avança dans la rue, marchant les jambes écartées pour qu'elle ne glisse pas, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il... Euh... Etait constipé quoi !

Au bout de quelques minutes, il avoua qu'elle était un peu lourde à la fin, il l'a balança donc à terre, avant de se faire frapper pour sa brutalité.

« -Enfin.... Euh Blaise, demanda la brune qui paraissait un peu débraillé. On va ou là ?

- On va se boire un café avec Pan et Dray ! »

Elle tiqua, mais ne préféra rien dire.

_Ne pas paniquer! Ne paaaas paniquer!_

_________  
_

« - Je veux bien un coca !

- Un thé.

- Deux cocas ! Et toi, que veux-tu Mione ?

- Euh...Chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît... »

Ils regardèrent tous les quatre le serveur s'éloigner avec leurs commandes. Ils aimaient bien venir dans ce petit pub, ils y étaient tranquilles, et l'ambiance y était chaleureuse.

En fait, c'était ici même, qu'il y a quelques temps, Hermione avait débarqué avec Blaise, en venant de découvrir que Ron la trompait...

Elle regarda Blaise qui rigolait en racontant comment il avait attrapé Hermione à la sortie des cours, Pansy le réprimandait en souriant, Draco se contentait d'imaginer la scène, un air moqueur collé au visage. Et Hermione frappait Blaise.

Tout au fond d'eux, chacun était sincèrement rassurés. Ils avaient tous crains qu'un certain malaise, même involontaire subsiste après les révélations de Draco. Et se revoir comme ça, tous les quatre, sans ambiguïté leurs faisaient énormément de bien.

Tout simplement le bonheur de se trouver près des personnes que l'on aime.

Les voir rires, plaisanter, heureux d'être présent.

Pansy se leva pour aller au toilettes, esquissant un sourire quand Blaise déclara avec un air sérieux « Va accomplir ton destin. ».

« - On pourrait se refaire un cinéma, vous en pensez quoi les gens ? Proposa Blaise en se rappuyant contre son siège.

- Tu as un film en tête ?

- Euh... Non... »

Hermione pouffa en avalant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Elle se sentait quand même légèrement gênée, sentant le regard du blond sur elle. Elle se cacha derrière sa tasse, avant de se dire qu'il devait bien rire intérieurement de la voir aussi embétée. Elle posa donc sa tasse sur la table et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco, sous l'air étonné et... jaloux de Blaise.

Ils se fixèrent tout les deux, avant que Draco ne lui fasse remarquer qu'elle avait une moustache de lait au dessus de ses lèvres. Elle s'apprêtait à déclarer que si elle voulait avoir une moustache, elle le faisait mais..

« - Le tact légendaire des Malefoy, j'en avais entendue parler, mon cher Draco. »

Tous les trois se tournèrent, ahuri devant la femme qui venait de parler.

Une silhouette fine, un léger ventre qui laissait des traces de précédente grossesse, un décolleté discret.

Devant eux avec toute sa splendeur se tenait Grace Parkinson, la mère de Pansy.

..... La suiiiiite après la pub :D

Non enf ait, dans quelques semaines....Ou peut être dans juste une semaine, vu que je suis en vacs demaiin :)

Bisous tout mouillé les n'amiis!

Jeffouille le Cailloux bleu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

Yo les enfannnts!

Aaah....Les vacances....Allongée (avachis) dans l'herbe, à méditer(dormir), que ça fait du bien (Pour changer.)

Merchiiiiiiiiiiii **_Joufly-la-verte_** pour la correction!Je t'aiiimeuh!

Voilà..

OH Prochain chapitre....L'enfance de Pansy!!!

**Secret n°13 : Approche toi, tends moi la main, prends mes doigts, ne m'abandonne pas, pour lâchement me jeter à terre.**

Les yeux des trois adolescentes tombèrent sur les cheville fines de la femme, chaussures à talon noires, une jupe grise tailleur, une chemise blanche moulant légèrement son ventre qui avait une petite bosse et sa poitrine qui semblait contraindre les regards à se noyer à l'intérieur.

Si sa poitrine paraissait aussi fascinante, quand était-il de son visage. De toutes leurs vies, Draco, Blaise et Hermione n'avaient jamais vu une femme aussi belle. Non pas jolie, ni mignonne, simplement belle. Les quelques rides au coins de ses yeux et de ses lèvres ne semblait exister que pour embellir le tout et rappeler au gens qui l'observait que Grace Parkinson était humaine, et non une fée dispensée de vieillir.

Ses yeux plissés de couleur noirs, de longs cils, un nez fin, une bouche qui devait être trois fois plus belle lorsqu'elle souriait et des cheveux ondulés dévalant sur les épaules.

Elle avait tout de la femme dite « fatale », mais sans paraître vulgaire. Et cela, à leurs époque c'était malheureusement un défi pour la plupart des femmes...

Blaise et Draco se levèrent pour lui baiser la main, alors que Hermione ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, ne sachant pas à qui elle avait à faire, même si elle avait quelques doutes...

La femme repoussa doucement mais rapidement les deux jeunes hommes avant de parler, de sa voix douce et profonde.

« - Pas de ça entre nous les garçons, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons...

- Personnellement, je ne peux me retenir de saluer une femme aussi belle que vous. » Affirma Draco.

Elle rigola en cachant sa bouche de sa main. Puis, son regard tomba sur Hermione qui la regardait, fasciner par cette apparition.

« -Tu dois être Hermione Granger, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- Je... Je suis une amie de votre fille. C'est elle qui vous a parler de moi ? Demanda la brunette.

- Oh non ce n'est pas Pansy... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire ?

La femme sembla se rappeler quelque chose et reprit, comme si sa voix n'avait pas baissée lorsqu'elle avait évoquée Pansy.

« - Je dois partir les enfants. Mais, s'il-vous-plaît, ne dites pas à Pansy que je vous ai vu. »

C'était quoi ça ? Et depuis quand Blaise et Draco opinaient de la tête sans rien dire ? La femme s'éloigna en faisant un signe et disparue dans la foule. Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir rêver ce qu'il venait de se passer. Juste après, Pansy revint et les garçons firent comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Une foule de questions se pressaient dans la tête d'Hermione, et elle mourait d'envie de les poser. Mais elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne devait rien dire.

Ils se séparèrent tous les quatre, une demi-heure plus tard. Hermione se dirigeait vers la rame de métro, et quand celui-ci arriva, elle grimpa dedans. Elle repéra une place tranquille et s'y dirigea quand elle se fit doubler par un jeune homme blond qui s'y installa de tout son saoul.

Petit bug. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Draco l'avait suivie. Il fit comme si il venait de la voir et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

_Abruti_.

Elle s'installa donc à côté de lui, dans le silence. Le wagon était calme, n'abritant qu'elle, Draco, un jeune qui écoutait de la musique sur son baladeur plus loin et un couple d'adolescents qui s'enlaçait tendrement. Draco fixait ces derniers avec insistance, en pleine réflexion avec lui-même. Un ange passa, puis le blond se pencha vers sa voisine et commença à lui parler d'une voix basse, mais rassurante :

« - Faut qu'on voit pour ce week-end. Tu veux venir à quel heure ?

- Je sais pas, comme toi ça t'arrange.

- Il y a juste que mes parents rentrent dimanche en fin de matinée... Zut, on pourra pas passer le week-end à se sauter comme des lapins ! »

Il avait prononcer la fin de la phrase assez fort pour que le couple plus loin puisse l'entendre. L'homme rigola, avant de se faire frapper l'épaule par sa compagne, qui compatissait avec Hermione qui était tellement rouge qu'elle aurait pu se fondre dans les sièges de la même couleur. Draco rigola et posa sa tête sur celle d'Hermione, qui ne le repoussa pas.

Elle attendit quelque minutes avant de murmurer :

« - Dix heures...

- Hmm ?

- Je viendrais samedi matin, vers dix heures. Ça te va ?

- Avec toi, tout me va... »

Et la voilà qui rougissait de nouveau. Elle se sentait vraiment stupide. Elle reprit, d'une voix plus sûre.

« - Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je voulais juste te raccompagner. Ça te gène ?

- Ben, tu vas rentrer assez tard chez toi du coup... Et on a cours demain, ça iras quand même ?

- T'inquiète. »

Le métro se stoppa et le couple plus loin sortit en adressant des sourires complices à Draco et Hermione, croyant avoir affaire à un couple. Draco les ignora, tandis qu'Hermione leur souriaient aussi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils descendirent tout les deux et se dirigèrent vers le lycée de cette dernière. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portail et Draco enlaça longuement Hermione en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit...

«- J'ai faim.

- ...

- Hermione ! J'ai faim !

- ...

- T'as pas faim toi Hermione ? Moi j'ai faim.

- Draco. Tu es chez toi. Donc si t'as faim, bouge ton cul et va te faire à bouffer. Moi, je bosse. Enfin, j'essaye, parce que toi à mes côtés..

- Putain comment t'es pas polie ! Sors de ce lieu pur et sacré, sorcière !

- Draco... Ta gueule ! »

Le blond se leva d'un coup du banc ou il était assis, fis mine d'être foudroyé ou transpercé par une épée et s'effondra par terre. Hermione tourna une page de son énorme livre, ignorant totalement le blond. Il se releva au bout de trois secondes, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et observa la brunette qui travaillait sans relâche. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils s'étaient enfermé dans l'énorme bibliothèque de Draco, et Hermione feuilletait des dizaines de livres avec un seul point commun entre tous, leurs sujet : la médecine. La jeune fille prenait des notes, fermait le livre,  
allait en chercher un autre, et recommençait l'opération. Draco lui avait bien sûr demandé ce qu'elle cherchait mais elle s'était braquée et n'avait rien dit. Il se réinstalla à côté d'elle et jeta un regard sur le livre qu'elle lisait.

_ Trouble du comportement... Schizophrénie partielle... Vertiges..._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de se bloquer sur Hermione. Elle n'avait pas suivie la scène, écrivant avec frénésie sur son carnet. Il passa une jambe de l'autre côté du banc, se retrouvant à califourchon tourné vers elle. Elle leva la tête, intriguée de son changement de comportement. Il l'incita à se tourner vers lui en lui prenant les mains. Elle se retrouva donc face à lui. Il arborait un visage sérieux et même... Froid.

« - Hermione... Arrête moi si je me trompe mais...Tu ne serais pas en train de chercher ce qu'a Pansy ? »

Elle sursauta, tenta de le couper mais il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il reprit, sous le regard coupable de la brunette.

« - Ne t'en veux pas, avec tous ces mystères, c'est normal que tu cherche à comprendre, elle est ton amie. »

Il se leva en lui prenant la main, et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque. Personne ne brisa le silence. Draco la mena vers une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. C'était une sorte de chambre, mais elle paraissait beaucoup plus petite que celle de Draco et celle de ses parents supposa Hermione. Il la fit s'assoir sur le lit et s'installa. Il soupira avant de parler, d'une voix basse et faible.

« - J'en ai pas encore parlé avec Blaise, et même pas du tout avec Pansy. C'est une sorte de sujet tabou. »

Hermione s'installa en tailleur, dos à lui. Dans certains cas, il était plus facile de se confier sans sentir de regard sur soi-même, et elle espérait, en faisant ça, encourager Draco à parler sans peur. Elle ne le couperait pas, elle attendrait qu'il ait tout simplement fini. Draco lui fut reconnaissant de son geste. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de parler à nouveaux...

« - C'est arrivé avant que l'on te rencontre. Blaise, Pansy et moi nous nous connaissions de mieux en mieux. On avait chacun nos problème, mais on se serraient les coudes. _On étaient que des enfants, malgré tout. Et il arriva un événement que des enfants n'aurait jamais dû connaître... »._

________

A SUIIVRE BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHA!

Votre dévouée et feignasse Jeffouille La Bleue_.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

Yo!  
La rentrée...*ouiiiin!*  
M'en fous ! Ch'ui allée dans un festival de musique, biiiin j'ai vus des trucs  
super! ( à part les... les... L-les... P-p-p-p-plastiscines... Wouh )  
Hum breffons breffouilles.  
Voici ZE Chapitre que tout le monde attendait !  
Enfin les révélations sur notre Pan' !  
Et je vous rassure ( ou vous dégoutent ), ce n'est pas encore FINI ! Soyez  
rassurés ( effrayés ) !  
Oh en passant... Qui va à la Japan Expo ?  
Vouali voualou...

**Secret n°14 : Comme si...**

_Ne ris pas.  
Ne pleure pas.  
Parle seulement lorsque l'on t'adresse la parole.  
N'agis jamais par toi même.  
Respecte tout le temps les adultes, surtout les hommes.  
Ne crie pas.  
Obéis._

_Et reste dans le moule._

_Hôpital. Vers trois heures du matin. Une femme hurle. La sage-femme qui s'occupe d'elle est une des plus demandée de la ville. Elle s'occupe des naissances des « bébés de riches ». L'avantage est qu'elle reçoit une prime très importante pour chaque naissance. Le défaut est que si le bébé ou la mère meurt, la sage-femme est trainée en justice et ne verra aucun moyen pour s'en sortir._

_Ainsi, lors de cette nuit d'automne, Hilary Bredon, sage-femme depuis dix ans, mettait tout son savoir faire pour faire naître l'enfant de Grace Parkinson. Le premier enfant de cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la maternité, tous les infirmiers présent crurent voir apparaître un ange,  
mais un ange déjà engagé, vu la grosseur de son ventre et sa présence dans la maternité._

_L'accouchement dura environ quatre heures. Quatre heures de cris, de larmes et finalement de soulagement._

_Pansy était née._

_Habituellement, Hilary proposait aux pères des enfants de couper le cordon ombilical, mais là, Grace était seule. Qui était ce mari pour laisser sa femme le soir de son accouchement? Elle se contenta de couper le cordon pendant qu'un infirmier tendait le bébé vers sa mère qui soufflait, couverte de sueur et de sang._

_«- Pansy ! Pansy ! Arrête de courir !... Bon sang, viens ici ! »_

_Une petite fille brune d'environ quatre ans courait en rigolant joyeusement dans un immense jardin. C'était la première fois qu'elle y venait, et elle se sentait euphorique, entourée de toutes ces fleurs, ces plantes, ces arbres. Elle s'imaginait princesse, ou reine sur son royaume composé de fleurs et... Cria._

_Son père l'avait rattraper et lui avait donné une tape sur les fesses. Elle s'éloigna, les mains sur son postérieur en pleurant. L'homme qui n'avait pas retenu son geste, la regarda et se retourna visiblement toujours en colère. La petite courue et se cacha dans un buisson. De grosses larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues rouges sous l'effet de la colère. Elle se frotta les yeux avec ses petites mains en reniflant bruyamment._

_En quatre ans de vie, c'était la première fois que son père la touchait. Et c'était pour la punir. Pour la frapper._

_« - Oh, comme elle est mignonne ! Votre fille vous ressemble beaucoup, Madame Parkinson. Mais, je ferais remarquer, sans vouloir vous offenser, qu'elle a le nez de son père, cette petite ! »_

_Grace Parkinson se passa de commentaire, se contentant de sourire tout en menant par la main sa fille vers un autre groupe d'individu._

_Du haut de ses six ans, Pansy se contentait de suivre le chemin qu'on lui avait tracé. Elle serrait le plus possible de sa petite main les doigts de sa mère, qui la guidait à travers la foule._

_Cette dernière, attirait tout les regards comme d'habitude. Ses longs cheveux noirs dévalaient en cascade le long de son dos. Habituellement, dans ce genre de réception, les femmes se coiffaient le plus compliqué possible, pour faire ressortir leurs originalité. Mais Grace, elle, se contentait de laisser ses cheveux libre avec seulement ici et là des pinces qui retenaient des mèches rebelles. Ce fait, avait déclenché le matin même une dispute entre elle et son mari. Il refusait qu'elle fasse preuve ainsi d'excentricité. Mais la femme n'en avait cure, elle était quand même capable elle même de décider comment se coiffer._

_Un homme héla Grace et se rapprocha d'elle et sa fille. Il tapota la tête de Pansy, qui le regardait sans ciller avant de saisir la main de sa mère et de la baiser, en la conservant dans sa poigne plus longtemps que nécessaire._

_« - Cela faisait longtemps Grace... Sept ans si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours._

_- Effectivement Lord Riguel, je suis heureuse de vous revoir ». Répondit doucement la femme._

_L'homme se redressa, ne lâchant pas du regard Grace qui faisait de même. Il reprit, en survolant de ses yeux, Pansy qui elle ne perdait une miette de la conversation._

_« - Te voilà l'épouse du Lord Parkinson, et mère d'une petite fille. Qui l'aurait cru ? »_

_La remarque, énoncée avec un léger ton ironique fut coupé par la voix douce et toujours calme de Grace._

_« - Et vous, qui aurait cru que vous vous retrouveriez à travaillez près de la Reine... »  
_

_L'homme émit une sorte de rire arrogant. Il se rapprocha d'elle, qui ne bougeait toujours pas et lui murmura quelques paroles dans l'oreille. Elle le repoussa, en ne perdant pas son sourire avant d'annoncer qu'elle avait encore des personnalités à saluer. Il se mordit les lèvres, vexé, mais Grace ne lui donna pas le temps de parler, elle s'éloignait déjà de lui, en entrainant Pansy par la main._

_Déjà, elle se faisait accoster par d'autres personnes, avec aucun changement d'humeur._

_Seul Pansy, avait ressentit le léger tremblement de sa mère, lorsque l'homme lui avait parlé tout bas. Seul Pansy._

_« - Kyle ?_

_- Que veux-tu Grace ? »_

_Cela faisait trois jours que la réception était passée, et actuellement, Grace se tenait face à son mari qui avait levé les yeux, curieux de la demande qu'allait poser sa femme. Elle ferma les yeux, et énonça sans hésiter en les rouvrant._

_«- Nous avons reçu une invitation de Lord Riguel pour diner. Que dois-je répondre ?_

_- Es-tu sotte ? Réponds par l'affirmative bien sûr ! Nous ne perdons rien en fréquentant les connaissances de la Reine ! »_

_Elle le salua et quitta la pièce sans prononcer un mot._

_« - Mère ? »  
_

_Depuis une heure et demie, Pansy et ses parents restaient à table. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il mangeait chez cet homme. Sans savoir pourquoi, Pansy ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Sa mère lui avait juste dit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit polie et irréprochable avec lui._

_En fait, cet homme ne paraissait pas vraiment méchant. Il était cultivé, riche, poli mais, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, dès qu'il observait Grace. _

_Comme si il était affamé._

_Pansy balançait ses jambes qui ne touchaient terre, elle s'ennuyait. Vivement que le repas prenne fin. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses nouveaux amis le lendemain: le fils des Malfoy et le fils du conte Zabini._

_Pansy courait dans son manoir, elle cherchait sa mère. Draco et Blaise lui avait proposé de passé l'après midi avec eux, elle avait besoin de l'accord de ses parents, en l'occurrence, de sa mère._

_Elle demanda à un domestique ou se trouvait sa mère et il répondit qu'elle s'entretenait avec Lord Riguel dans le troisième bureau. La petite fille se rappela que sa mère l'avait mentionné le matin même. Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre l'escalier et de courir vers le bureau, afin d'avoir son autorisation le plus vite possible, pour revoir ses amis. Elle parcourut le couloir, avant d'arriver devant le bureau. La porte était très grande, et dès que Pansy avait atteint la taille pour pouvoir baisser les poignées, elle le faisait fièrement, se sentant puissante, et grande._

_Elle se redressa sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à abaisser la poignée, quand elle entendu des bruits.  
Cela ressemblait à des pleurs._

_Ou des gémissements._

_Entrecoupé par des murmures._

_Et des bruits étranges._

_La petite fille hésita à baisser la poignée, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Comme si..._

_Comme si..._

_Comme si elle ne devait pas se tenir là._

_Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle reconnu une voix, parmi les sons qui ressemblaient à des pleurs._

_Une voix._

_Elle abaissa la poignée, sans bruit._

_Et elle poussa de ses deux mains la porte, juste pour pouvoir y passer sa tête._

_Et elle vit._

_Et elle sentit._

_L'atmosphère de la pièce était très lourde, et les bruits étaient beaucoup plus forts.  
__  
Les yeux de la petit fille furent irrémédiablement attiré par le bureau._

_Sa mère._

_L'homme._

_Sa mère les jambes écartées._

_L'homme faisant des vas-et-viens entre les cuisses de la femme._

_Le bureau qui reculait sous les coups de reins._

_Les affaires qui tombait par terre, sous l'assaut de l'homme._

_Les pleurs._

_Les bras de sa mère, maintenu au dessus de sa tête par une seule main de_

_l'homme._

_Il jetait sa tête en arrière, en poussant des râles animal._

_La femme secouait sa tête de gauche à droite, épuisée, n'arrivant qu'a murmurer ses faibles protestations.  
_

_Du sang coulait le long de ses jambes, prouvant la brutalité de l'homme._

_Des restes de vêtement gisaient ça et là par terre._

_Le bassin de l'homme reculait et revenait vers celui de sa mère très rapidement._

_Et la petite fille regardait._

_Ne comprenant pas._

_Quand l'homme lâcha les bras de sa mère pour soulever ses fesses et pour pouvoir pénétrer plus profondément, celle-ci n'eut même pas la force d'essayer de le repousser._

_Elle n'avait plus de volonté._

_Des larmes silencieuse dévalait le long de ses joues pales._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux, sous un coup de rein plus violent que les précédents, et vit sa fille._

_Sa petite fille, à moitié caché derrière la grande porte._

_Sa petite fille, qui n'osait bouger, ne sachant quoi faire._

_La petite fille avait juste compris que sa mère souffrait._

_Et son esprit était envahit par des questions.  
__  
_

_« Pourquoi Lord Riguel fait pleurer ma maman ? Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? Pourquoi Lord Riguel crie comme ça ? Pourquoi il y a du sang ? Pourquoi ma mère pleure ? Pourquoi elle paraît si triste ? Pourquoi ma mère pleure ? Pourquoi elle dit rien ? Pourquoi maman pleure ? »_

_Pansy vit les yeux de sa mère se poser sur elle, écarquillés._

_Pansy ressentit dans le regard de sa mère toute l'horreur et la peur qu'elle ressentait, tandis que l'homme au dessus d'elle continuait de souffler bruyamment, en faisant rentrer ses ongles dans les cuisses de Grace._

_Et celle ci regardait sa fille assister à son viol._

_Et la petite fille regardait sa mère se faire violer, sans comprendre pourquoi._

_Elles ne se lâchaient pas du regard, quand l'homme poussa un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les autres et saisis la femme par la nuque avant de l'embrasser, mêlant sa langue avec force et douleur avec celle de la femme._

_La petite fille referma doucement la porte, quitta le couloir en marchant, arriva devant sa chambre et y entra._

_Elle avait obéi._

_Elle avait obéi au regard de sa mère qui disait « Ne dis rien, pars. »._

_Plus tard dans la matinée, Lord Riguel quitta le manoir, prétextant une réunion urgente._

_Grace mangea, au côté de son mari et sa fille, comme si de rien n'était._

_Si on observait bien, on voyait des traces de larmes sous ses yeux._

_Et c'est tout._

_C'est tout._

_______  
_  
« - Draco... ?

- Oui ?

-Cet homme, a-t-il été arrété ?

- Eh bien non, travaillant aux côté de la Reine, il était immédiatement protégé.

- Et pourquoi elles n'ont rien dit ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas encore fini de te parler Hermione...

VOILAA

A la prochaiiiineuh fois les Jean (haha)

Jeffouillle La Bleue qui désespère et qui en a marre de se faire draguer que par des pas-beaux tout bourrés.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh....Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

Bonsoiiir!

J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Euh je...Tout d'abords merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et tout.... Je vous nems!

..Non non c'est pas la fin xD

Z'avez eu peur, heiiiin?

Ça bouge aussi dans ce chapitre.... Vous verrez bien :)

LACHEZ VOUS DANS LES REVIEWS!

:D

Une pensée pour _Rimamelle_...! I am with you!

Merci** Joufly-La-Verte** pour la correction :)

**Secret n°15 : Et elle continue...**

_«- Grace, tu n'aurais pas vu les papiers à propos de l'hôpital rénové ? »_

_Je ne comprend pas._

_« - Dans le troisième bureau, je pense. »_

_Je ne comprend pas._

_« - Et les Malfoy nous invitent chez eux vendredi prochain, ils organisent__ une réception. »_

_Pourquoi ?_

_« - Bien. »_

_Pourquoi tout est pareil ?_

_Grace se leva, salua son mari et quitta la pièce. Pansy la suivait du regard,__ ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle agissait comme d'habitude._

_Elle pleurait. Pourquoi elle dit rien maintenant ? Je comprend pas les adultes..._

_La petite se leva, quitta la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre._

_Je comprend pas les adultes._

_**~ùçù~**  
_

_Manoir Malfoy._

_23h46..._

_Pansy, Draco et Blaise étaient accoudé à la terrasse. A l'intérieur, il__ faisait trop chaud et puis, c'était ennuyant._

_Blaise venait de raconter une histoire qui avait bien fait rire Draco mais qui__ laissait de marbre Pansy. Les garçons, étonnés de sa passivité, la__ questionnèrent. Elle leurs demanda, timidement._

_« - Dites, vous avez déjà vu pleurer vos parents ? »_

_Draco nia brutalement._

_« - Jamais. Mon père dit que pleurer est réservé aux faibles. Un jour__ , j'ai pleuré devant lui car je m'était fait mal, il m'a donné une claque.__ Alors depuis, je pleure plus du tout. Enfin si, mais que quand il est pas__ là... »_

_Le métisse grimpa sur la balustrade et baissa les yeux. Il compléta son ami._

_« - Moi... Je vois souvent mon père pleurer depuis que maman est morte. »_

_Les enfants restèrent silencieux, ignorant la musique provenant de__ l'intérieur. Pansy s'accroupit part terre et murmura :_

_« - Et vos mamans...? Elles pleurent des fois ?_

_- J'ai vu ma mère pleurer qu'une seule fois... J'étais plus petit, je ne sais__ pas pourquoi, mais mon père avait l'air très en colère, et ils se__ disputaient, » avoua le blondinet._

_Blaise ferma les yeux et serra ses jambes contre lui._

_« - Je me rappel pas de ma mère... »_

_On entendit le hululement d'une chouette au loin. Le blond laissa échapper un__ « Et toi ? » a son amie._

_« - J'ai vu ma mère pleurer... Je crois qu'elle avait mal... Je... Vous__ connaissez Lord Riguel ? »_

_Les deux garçons firent oui de leurs tête et l'encouragèrent à poursuivre._

_**~ùçù~**_

Il pleuvait. Draco Malfoy observait par la fenêtre les gouttes s'écraser contre la vitre et dégringoler. Dos à lui, assise sur le lit, Hermione Granger. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

_Choquée._

_Choquée._

Elle renifla et poussa un gémissement en se cachant le visage. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle pleurait. Dès l'apparition des premières larmes Draco s'était levé et éloigné, comme pour la laisser réaliser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva à refouler ses sanglots et se tourna vers le blond qui à présent la regardait, un air indéchiffrable.

« - Ce... Ce n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas... ? » bégaya t'elle.

Il opina de la tête et se réinstalla à côté d'elle.

« - En ce qui concerne... Ses « crises », je n'ai aucun idée de la raison, mais je suppose que son enfance en est à l'origine. Après, je ne fais que des suppositions, j'ai peur de me tromper et puis, je ne suis pas très doué en psychologie . Je me contente de mes conjectures, et surtout, de l'aider. »

Elle n'osait pas bouger, comme si, si elle se permettait n'importe qu'elle mouvement, elle briserait la bulle d'intimité qui s'était formé entre elle et Draco. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et songea.

Pansy avait vu sa mère se faire violer.

Pansy a vu sa mère se faire violer.

Quant tout à coup, elle eu un sursaut et éclata encore une fois en sanglot. Cette fois ci, Draco ne s'éloigna pas, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la pressa contre lui. Elle bégayait, entre chaque torrent de larmes:

« - Je suis son amie et... Et je peux rien faire... Je... J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire pour l'aider... »

Hermione vit que Draco s'apprêtait à parler mais elle le coupa.

« - Je sais ce que tu vas dire... Que notre présence suffit pour elle. Mais non ! Ça me paraît beaucoup trop hypocrite ! On n'a qu'à se tenir là, et elle ira mieux ! Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Moi je veux l'aider ! Je veux pouvoir comprendre pourquoi elle pleure, pourquoi elle souffre, ce qu'elle pense quand elle est seule. Je... Je veux pouvoir lui dire que je la comprends parfaitement lorsqu'elle me regarde ! Je veux l'aider à vivre, et non à survivre !* »

Draco désserra son emprise sur la brunette et lui prit doucement le visage en la fixant dans les yeux. Les larmes avaient cesser de couler, pour laisser apparaître une lueur de détermination et d'entêtement dans son regard. Draco sourit tendrement et rapprocha son visage de celui de la brunette. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit des lèvres se poser à la commissures des siennes. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, puis Draco s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et murmura.

« - C'est ça que l'on aime chez toi. N'importe qu'elle fille aurait fait de réflexions comme « Mon dieu, comme elle a dut souffrir », avec un putain de regard de pitié. Mais toi, tu cherches beaucoup plus loin, tu veux l'aider. Et je sais que quand tu reverras Pansy, tu la regarderas normalement, pas avec une saloperie de compassion mal placée. »

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour la remercier silencieusement. Un baiser sans arrières pensées. Le genre de baiser que s'échangent les enfants, sous les tables, lors des fêtes.

Cependant, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne se considéraient plus comme des enfants.

Alors Draco Malfoy entrouvrit ses lèvres et entreprit d'embrasser véritablement Hermione Granger.

_**~ùçù~**_

Pansy observait de sa fenêtre la rue.

Elle aimait cette appartement. Sa famille lui avait payé, cédant à ce  
caprice. Elle ne supportait pas de vivre dans la maison ou cet homme se rendait  
toujours, quelque fois...

Pansy soupira, en se tenant le ventre.

_J'ai mal au ventre maman..._

_**~ùçù~**_

Au début, Hermione se laissait faire, la sensation des lèvres masculines sur les siennes la grisant et faisant faire des loopings à son ventre. Puis, quand elle sentit les mains du blondinet la pousser doucement sur le lit, elle ne résista pas et entoura son cou de ses bras.

Elle s'en rendait bien compte à présent.

Elle était follement amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Depuis le début. Lorsqu'il s'était déclaré, elle avait eu peur, peur qu'il se moque d'elle. Après tout, elle était loin d'être un canon comparée aux autres femmes, et puis...

Ses pensées se stoppèrent instantanément quand elle sentit une langue quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Qu'était-t-elle en train de faire ? Draco s'allongeait doucement sur elle, prenant appuit sur ses coudes, de chaque côté de la tête de la brunette. Il éloigna sa tête, et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle dénoua ses bras et les plaça sur le bassin du jeune homme.

La sensation de son torse, pressé contre sa poitrine, leurs ventres qui se frôlaient...

_**~ùçù~**_

_J'ai mal au ventre._

_**~ùçù~**_

Et Hermione rouvrit les yeux, en ralentissant le baiser. Elle avait bien sûr déjà embrassé un homme, mais jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de... de désir. Avec Ron notamment. Elle l'avait aimé, mais, à côté de ce qu'elle sentait avec Draco, cela paraissait si minime...

_**~ùçù~**_

Lundi.

13h30.

Self.

Blaise balançait mollement des morceaux de nourriture dans son plateau. Hermione, elle, était plongée dans un livre, tout en essayent de manger. Blaise leva les yeux et l'observa. Il avait mal. Rien qu'en la voyant, il avait mal. Elle était amoureuse de Draco, il le sentait bien. Et puis la marque dans son cou en était aussi une preuve.

Seamus s'installa bruyamment à côté d'eux, en saluant silencieusement Blaise. Ce n'est pas qu'ils s'entendaient mal, ils se respectaient juste, et se supportaient convenablement. Seamus se tourna vers la brunette quand il déglutit tout en la fixant. Son regard passa de Blaise à Hermione,toujours dans son livre la bouche ouverte et une main tenant sa fourchette en suspension.

« - Vous sortez ensemble ? »

La première réaction de Blaise fut d'ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise de la question. Hermione, elle, sembla émerger de son livre, regarda Seamus et comprit que la question qu'il venait de poser la concernait. Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et agita les mains. Blaise, toujours calme, demanda à Seamus ce qui lui faisait penser ça et le jeune homme se contenta de désigner la marque sur le cou d'Hermione.

Un suçon.

Elle plaqua sa main dessus en bégayant des excuses, puis se leva et quitta précipitamment le self. Blaise se leva à sa suite et prit le même chemin, tranquillement. Quand à Seamus, il se retrouvait à ranger les deux plateaux de repas abandonner...

« - Hermione ! Mione hey, attends moi !

- Je suis pressée, j'ai cours !

- Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Mais attends moi merde ! »

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et la scène ressemblait pitoyablement à un vieux film romantique ou un homme poursuit son amante sous la pluie en beuglant son désarroi.

Blaise arriva à rattraper Hermione et la plaqua au sol. Elle étouffa une exclamation. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Blaise se releva et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, la brunette fit de même, plus lentement. Elle était très gênée.

Ils entendaient des élèves courir plus loin pour s'abriter, sans remarquer que deux adolescents étaient par terre. Le métisse leva son bras et posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de la brunette. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contraste entre la chaleur de la paume masculine, et le froid vicieux de la pluie.

Le métisse reprit, en la fixant.

«- C'est Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et la jeune fille, perdue dans le regard de son meilleur ami, su qu'il ne rigolerais plus jamais comme avant.

_**~ùçù~**_

_*elle se reconnaitra, celle qui m'a appris cette phrase...**  
**_

A SUIIIIVRE!

Heum, afin de calme les foules que je vois en train de commencer à s'affoler, **non **Draco et Hermione n'ont pas coucher ensemble.

BWAAHHAHA!

A bientôt pour la suite!

Jeffouille.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh...Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

Euh..Hey? Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je ne savais pas comment manier ce chapitre! (l'excuse bidon,je sais...).

Désolée..Euh il y a encore du monde T.T ?

**Secret n°16 :Et tout doucement, dans la pénombre de la nuit et les pleurs de**** douleur, ça se rapprochait. Tout doucement...**

_« - C'est Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Et la jeune fille, perdue dans le regard de son meilleur ami, su qu'ils ne__ rigoleraient jamais plus comme avant._

**u~u~**

Hermione rapprocha la tasse de thé brûlante de ses lèvres et souffla sur le liquide. Elle tremblait de froid. La fraicheur de l'automne commençait à se faire sentir. Le propriétaire du café leur avait placé une couverture sur les épaules, à Blaise et elle, tellement ils étaient trempés. Ils se tenaient tous les deux l'un contre l'autre et buvait par petite gorgée leurs thés. Le propriétaire avait dût les prendre pour un couple..

Il pleuvait à torrent dehors, et l'air était lourd.

Il était évident qu'un orage se préparait..

Blaise posa sa tasse sur la table et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, sous la couverture. Elle le regarda, fit de même avec sa tasse et fit passer la couverture sur leurs têtes pour les cacher.

Ils se revoyaient, enfants, lorsqu'ils se cachaient tous les quatre sous des couettes, et se racontaient des histoires qui faisait peur. Cela se terminait toujours de la même manière : Pansy blasée, Hermione qui frappait Blaise qui se prenait pour un fantôme et Draco qui s'endormait.

Blaise serra Hermione contre lui, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille qui avait ses bras autour de son cou. Il frotta sa joue contre son son cou et lui chuchota d'une voix presque timide :

« - Raconte moi... »

Elle ferma les yeux, répondant à son étreinte.

Ils entendirent la clochette de la porte d'entrée tintée, le fond sonore des discussions dans le café, mais rien d'agressif. Une musique de jazz lointaine, quelques bougies sur une table, autour d'une photographie. Lorsque l'on s'en rapprochait, on cernait le visage d'un petit garçon. Quand on questionnait le propriétaire sur l'identité de l'enfant, il se contentait de sourire tristement. Cela suffisait pour les curieux qui comprenaient directement.

Dans ce petit café perdu entre deux grandes rues, des fauteuils rouges, un peu d'encens, une cheminée éteinte, mais réchauffant juste grâce à sa présence. Et installés sur un fauteuil, deux enfants. Pas vraiment des enfants, mais pas non plus des adultes. Des adolescents. Cachés sous une couverture.

« - Je suis amoureuse de lui, Blaise... »

Il la pressa plus fortement contre lui.

« - Et lui aussi m'aime...

- Depuis le temps que je vous voyaient vous tourner autour, j'aurais du m'en douter... »

Phrase prononcer avec un léger accent amer. C'était la vie. Elle avait fait son choix. Et lui, n'avait qu'a s'écraser. Il se haïssait lui même de ressentir des sentiments tel que la jalousie, ou la haine envers Draco.

Et puis, il y avait Pansy, qu'il ne fallait pas négliger.

« - Hermione, à propose de Pansy...

- Oui, Draco m'a tout dit. »

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Blaise sentit son cœur se gonfler de soulagement. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été doué pour les discours dramatique... Pour les discours tout court. Alors, ça l'arrangeait que Draco s'en soit chargé... Quelque part dans son esprit, c'est comme si plus rien ne les séparaient tous les quatre.

Ils entendirent des rires et des chuchotements. Ah oui, ils avaient oubliés qu'ils se cachaient sous la couverture. Le jeune homme l'ôta , et souri devant les joues légèrement rouge d'Hermione, toujours sur ses genoux. Elle se déplaça et ressaisit sa tasse tandis que le jeune homme faisait de même. Ils attendirent que les gens cessent de chuchoter en les fixant, puis recommencèrent à parler. La pluie tombait encore plus fortement, commençant  
presque à camoufler le fond de musique du café.

« -... A propos de Pansy, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda le métisse.

« - Je pense que je devrais lui dire que je le sais. Je... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me taire et la regarder souffrir en silence. »

Un éclair.

Blaise annonça:

« - Elle souffrira quand tu lui diras. Faire face à ses peurs, sans préambule... Elle pourrait jamais ne s'en remettre, tu le sais ?

- Oui. Je le sais et j'assumerais. Je veux l'aider à guérir. On l'aidera tout les trois à guérir !

- C'est un pari risqué, mais je vais vous suivre. »

Une promesse.

**u~u~**

_C'est étrange.._

_Pour une fois..._

_Depuis très longtemps..._

_Je me sens bien._

_C'est agréable..._

**u~u~**

Vendredi soir.

19H30

Un parc.

Les quatre adolescents étaient installés sur un vieux banc. Des enfants couraient devant eux, jouant dans des énormes jeux, faisant des batailles de sables. Les parents, installés un peu plus loin, surveillaient leurs adorables bambins - qui se tiraient les cheveux et se faisait avaler des cailloux - en discutant tranquillement.

Blaise faisait écouter une chanson aux filles, tandis que Draco somnolait. Quand tout à coup, Hermione se leva vers un enfant qui pleurait à côté d'eux. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui demanda où était sa maman. Il répondit en bégayant qu'il l'avait perdue. Il avait un short rouge et un t-shirt avec un dinosaure dessiné dessus. Ses cheveux blonds partant dans tout les sens lui donnant un air vraiment craquant.

« - Où as-tu vu ta maman pour la dernière fois ? »

C'était Draco qui venait de les rejoindre. Le petit garçon arrêta de pleurer et sauta dans les bras d'Hermione qui tomba sur ses fesses, surprise.

« - Je-je sais paas ! »

Blaise et Pansy les regardaient et s'apprêtaient à se rapprocher à leurs tours, quand Blaise réalisa une chose.

Hermione, Draco, un enfant aux cheveux blonds complètement en fouillis. Une bouille adorable. Si cela se trouve, dans quelques années, il assisterait au même spectacle, mais avec cette fois, leurs enfants.

_Mal._

Comme des milliers d'aiguilles se plantant dans sa tête.

Comme une main écrasant son cœur ne battant plus.

Au final, la mère du petit garçon réapparut. Elle remercia les adolescents qui avaient tenu compagnie à l'enfant, et s'éloigna. Le petit garçon se retourna vers eux, tenant très fort la main de sa mère et adressa un magnifique sourire à Hermione et Draco. La jeune fille lui rendit le sourire, mais pas Draco.

Il fixait avec un regard indéchiffrable la brunette...

« - Les gens, on va manger ?

-... Euh... Attendez ! »

Les trois jeunes regardèrent Hermione, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se tourna vers Pansy.

« - Pan... »

Elle avala sa salive. Elle allait le faire. Elle allait avouer la vérité à Pansy. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, ayant très peur de la suite.

« - Je connais ton histoire Pansy. Je sais ce qu'il t'es arrivée. »

_Flou._

_Noir._

_Blanc._

_Noir._

_Blanc._

_De quoi parle-t-elle ?_

_Je ne comprend pas._

_Pourquoi me regardent t'ils tous ainsi ?_

_Non !_

_Que s'est t'il passé ?_

_Non !_

_Qu'a dit Hermione déjà ?_

_Non !_

_Pourquoi maman pleure ?_

_J'ai peur._

_Je croyais que seulement les garçons le savaient._

_Savaient quoi ?_

_Mon secret._

_Quel secret?_

_Mon secret._

_As-tu honte ?_

_Ils auraient racontés..._

_As-tu peur ?_

_…. Mon passé terriblement honteux ?_

_As-tu peur de toi même ?_

_Mais... pourtant... je n'ai pas tout dit !_

_Évidemment... La lâcheté te protège._

_Je n'ai pas dit pourquoi... Pourquoi je suis comme ça._

_Tu es une lâche._

_... Pourquoi je me fais ça._

_Tu ne l'a dit à personne, Pansy..._

_J'ai trop peur de me confier._

_Tu as peur._

_Et honte du regard qu'ils pourraient me lancer.._

_Tu as honte. Tu es faible._

_J'ai peur._

_Tu est faible._

_Je me sens faible._

_Tu es faible._

_Je me sens mal...Fatiguée._

_Tu es faible, Pansy._

_Je suis faible._

_Flou._

_Noir._

_Blanc._

_Noir._

_Blanc._

Les adolescents virent les jambes de Pansy fléchirent et s'écrouler par terre. Ils se ruèrent sur elle. Draco la souleva, et la pressa contre lui. Il lança un regard étrange envers Hermione, qui s'efforçait de ne pas trembler, de rester totalement stoïque. En aucun cas elle ne regrettait ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle voulait aider Pansy. Elle y était allé fort..

Et ne regrettait rien.

...J'ai fait une ilustration du passage de Draco et Hermione ave l'enfant,je la posterai sur mon profil pour ceux qui seront intéresser..

La fin se rapproche les enfants...

_Jeff_


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh...Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

Bonjour bonjour

Nan nan, vous ne rêvez pas.. xD C'est bien moi!

Comprenez, les vacs, c'est chargé n.n

Mais, je vais avoir un pc portable, je pourrais plus écrire :D

Et vous savez quoi? Je passe en 1ère L *o*

Je suis fière xD bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie ^^'

Bon chapitre, désolée pour le retard!

Un grand merci à **Joufly-La-Verte** qui a corriger ce chap, et passez voir ses fics, ça vaut le coup ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**_Secret n°17: le début de la fin du commencement._**

_J'ai froid.  
_

_Je me rappelle...  
_

_Et j'ai chaud.  
_

_Je me souviens...  
_

_C'est étrange.  
_

_Ce manoir me faisait peur. Il y faisait toujours froid.  
_

_J'ai froid.  
_

_Surtout dans ce couloir.  
_

_J'ai froid.  
_

_Surtout dans cette pièce.  
_

_J'ai froid maman..  
_

_Depuis que j'avais vu maman avoir mal, à l'intérieur, je n'osais plus rentrer dans cette pièce. J'avais l'impression que si je poussais de nouveau cette immense porte, je retomberais sur cette scène. Sur la scène.  
_

_De ma maman qui pleure._

_Parfois..._

_J'ai froid. Et j'ai peur.  
_

_Je me surprenais à rêver de la scène. Je me revoyais, devant cette porte, m'avancer pour la pousser de mes petites mains d'enfant. Et je passais ma tête à l'intérieur. Et je voyais, et je sentais.  
_

_C'était un cauchemar. Il était évident que c'était différent de la réalité, mais je pensais que mon subconscient avait un fond de réalisme.  
_

_Et je voyais ma mère. Se vider de son sang. Elle hurlait. Elle pleurait. Des cicatrices ornaient son corps. Elle hurlait. Un son horriblement strident. Résonnant dans la pièce, semblant se répercuter contre les mur et revenir vers moi avec encore plus de puissance. Me perçant les tympans. Je plaquais mes mains contre mes oreilles, ne pouvant plus supporter d'entendre le supplice qu'elle endurait. Je baissais le regard, fixant mes pieds. Me rendant compte que j'avais retrouvé mon corps d'adolescente. Et j'entendais sa voix.  
_

_Son rire.  
_

_A lui.  
_

_Cet homme.  
_

_Ce rire, qui me hantait et me donnait envie de vomir dès que je l'entendais, lorsqu'il se trouvait au manoir.  
_

_Même après l'incident !  
_

_Même après le viol !  
_

_Il revenait !  
_

_Cet homme revenait !  
_

_Et continuait de parler comme si de rien n'était !  
_

_Je ne comprend pas.  
_

_Je restais sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les oreilles, voyant cet homme se rapprocher de ma maman, un sourire poli. Il soulevait son chapeau en me saluant de loin. Son costume était blanc, immaculé. J'aurais presque pu le comparer à un ange. Et ma mère, face à lui, à une créature de l'enfer couverte de sang. Je ne bougeais pas. J'étais paralysée. J'entendais l'homme me demander comment je me portais. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir ma bouche. Il riait doucement, comme s'il se rappelait d'une plaisanterie que seul lui connaissait. Et il se tournait, toujours avec un sourire, vers ma mère.  
_

« - Cela faisait longtemps Grace... Sept ans si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours. »_  
_

_Je n'arrivait pas à bouger ! Je restais les yeux écarquillés, observant cet homme se pencher vers ma mère, rigolant doucement, la dominant totalement.  
_

_Comment osait-il ?  
_

_De quel droit se permettait-'il de rire ainsi ?  
_

_Je n'arrivais pas à bouger ! Et je sentais en moi, se déferler un sentiment qui me faisait trembler de tous mes membres. Passant de mes orteils, grimpant le long de mes jambes, dans mon ventre, mes bras, mes doigts, mes épaules, ma poitrine, mon cœur, ma nuque pour finir par exploser dans ma tête. Je sentait chaque battement de mon cœur s'intensifier.  
_

_De la haine.  
_

_Une pure, et simple haine.  
_

_Une haine.  
_

_Une haine tellement douloureuse, et prenante que des larmes dévalaient sur mes joues. Cette force, m'habitant d'un seul coup, agissait comme un électrochoc et faisait agir instantanément mes jambes.  
_

_Je m'imaginais de nouveau petite fille, si j'avais crier devant la scène. Lord Riguel aurait sursauté, ce serait éloigné et aurais trébuché par terre, son visage aussi pale que la mort. J'aurais continuer de hurler. Ma mère se serait prostrée sur le bureau. Ou alors elle se serait lever et m'aurais prise dans dans ses bras. J'aurais hurler. Les domestiques, et mon père seraient apparus. Mon père aurait directement compris, et se serait jeté sur Lord Riguel, l'aurait frappé.  
_

_Et ça aurait pu finir ainsi.  
_

_J'aurais sauvé ma maman.  
_

_Mais non !Non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non !  
_

_Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai obéis à ma mère ! Et la haine que j'avais éprouvé envers l'homme s'était retourné contre moi même. Je me méprisais de n'avoir rien fait.  
_

_Pour en arriver à cette conclusion, j'ai mis environ deux ans. _

_Mais, entre temps, un autre sentiment avait pris possession de mon esprit, et de mon_

_corps. _

_La peur._

_La peur de moi même. Plus je grandissait, plus les gens me répétaient les__ même choses, sans se rendre compte que leurs paroles me troublaient plus que__ nécessaire. Je leur souriaient faussement en affirmant le contraire de leurs__ pensées, mais ils continuaient de raconter la même chose. Alors je__ tremblais. De peur._

_De dégout._

_Envers eux._

_Envers moi._

_Envers eux._

_Envers moi._

_Le doute m'envahissait. Et si ils avaient raison ? Et si je ne pourrait jamais__ le cacher ? Et si tout le monde me voyait ainsi ?__ Dans ces moments-là, j'attendais l'instant pour pouvoir m'enfuir. Je grimpais__ le plus vite possible les escaliers et me ruait dans ma chambre. J'ouvrais mon__ immense armoire et me cachait dedans, tremblant de tous mes membres. Je__ m'accroupissais et serrait mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Fermant les yeux, et pleurant._

_« - Oh, comme votre fille vous ressemble ! »_

_« - Elle a le même regard que sa mère, cette petite. »_

_« - Cette allure... On reconnaît celle de sa mère ! »_

_« - Grace, votre fille est aussi magnifique que vous. »_

_« - Grace, je suis sûr que dans quelques années, votre fille pourra rivaliser avec votre beauté. »_

**u~u~**

Hermione remuait sur sa chaise. Draco lui tendit sa veste pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir dessus. Après tout, cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'ils étaient là, tous les trois, enfermés dans cette salle d'attente.

Dans cet hôpital.

Blaise s'était endormi, la tête appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Le son de sa respiration était le seul bruit qui animait la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Une infirmière était passée et avait donné des couvertures pour eux.

Hermione se réinstalla sur son siège plus confortablement entre Draco et Blaise. Elle soupira, fermant les yeux. Elle sentit des doigts se glisser dans sa main. Draco. Elle fit alors de même avec Blaise, ne sentant aucune résistance.

...

Dans un hôpital, trois adolescents se donnant les mains, assis sur leurs siège, semblant attendre un miracle.

**u~u~**

_J'avais peur. Non j'étais terrifiée._

_Terrifiée, terrorisée, terrifiée._

_J'avais honte d'avoir peur._

_Et peur d'avoir honte!_

_Tellement compliqué..._

_Je voyais ses gens me sourire, me répéter inlassablement le même message,__ ma ressemblance frappante avec ma mère. Au début, petite fille, je n'y__ prêtais pas attention._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée se fraye un chemin dans mon esprit._

_Maman a souffert. Maman a pleuré. Ça veut dire que, comme je lui ressemble, je vais souffrir aussi ?_

_Moi aussi un monsieur me fera mal ?_

_Moi aussi je souffrirais comme elle ? Je pleurerais ? Je ne dirais rien ?_

_Mais... Je ne veux pas souffrir comme elle, moi ! Je ne veux pas pleurer comme__ elle ! Non, non non non !_

_Quelle honte..._

_Dans mes purs moments de panique, je pleurais en répétant que je ne voulais__ pas souffrir comme elle.__ Si je ne voulais pas souffrir, je ne devais pas devenir comme ma maman.__ Je ne devais pas devenir, belle, désirable ou sujet du regard des hommes__ comme lui. Ou tout simplement des hommes tout court._

_La première fois ou je l'ai fait, c'était un été. Je me cachais sous la__ table de la cuisine de ma tante. Toute la famille étais dehors et moi, sous__ la table, je me balançais d'avant en arrière terrorisée._

_Et là, je sentais la nourriture au dessus de ma tête. Ces odeurs. Je me__ relevais, grimpais sur le banc, déchirant sans faire attention ma jupe, et me__ jetais sur la nourriture. Avalant, sans prendre le temps de respirer._

_Si je ne ressemble pas à maman... Je ne souffrirais pas comme elle..._

_Je voulais à tout prix me différencier d'elle. Je devais changer !__ J'engloutissais des plats, sans logique, et sans m'arrêter, pour arriver__ finalement à ma limite. Je me ruais dans ma chambre, et n'ayant pas eu le__ temps d'ouvrir la porte de ma salle de bain, je vomissais tout ce que j'avais__ avalé. Et je regardais, la flaque de vomis à mes pieds. Je refoulais même__ l'envie d'essayer de ravaler mon vomis, tellement la peur de souffrir me__ serrait les entrailles._

_…_

_Je n'ai plus compté les crises de paniques où je me jetait sur la__ nourriture, et vomissais tout à la fin sous l'effort._

_J'avais tellement peur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire._

_Ensuite... Il y a eut Hermione. Avec, bien sûr, les garçons._

_L'espace entre mes crises s'espaçait, je commençais à me contrôler._

_Je suis si naïve._

_Et si faible._

_N'est ce pas?_

**u~u~**

**A SUIVRE**

Voilà.

Vous savez enfin le passé de Pansy. Ce n'est pas finis, bien entendu ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre: **Les lacets défaits

**Auteur: **Euh...Ça me paraît un peu évident que c'est moi xD

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu de drame. Lemon à venir!

Non non, je ne suis pas morte...j'étais juste euh... J'avais énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Mais j'ai réussie à le pondre, wouhouu!

La fin est TRES proche les enfants :)

Chapitre corrigé par la fabuleuse **Joufly-La-Verte!**

**Secret n° 18: Et elle courait..**

Et voilà.

Voilà qui j'étais.

Voilà qui je suis.

Personne ne peut me comprendre. Personne n'a vécu exactement la même chose que moi, personne ne peut comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti et ce que je ressens toujours aujourd'hui.  
Le regard des médecins, des psychiatres, des assistantes sociales que j'ai consulté par dizaines, me hante. Leurs regards de pitié. Avec leurs faux sourire, qui semblent me dire « ça va aller ».

Pourquoi ça irait ? Avec qui pourrais-je parler de ce que j'ai vécu, sans recevoir un regard de gêne et de pitié ?

Un des psychiatres que je voyais m'avait confié que je m'étais enfermée dans un cercle vicieux. Je voulais que les gens m'aide, mais je les repoussaient. Ne*recevant pas de soutient, je m'enfermais sur moi-même encore plus.

C'est navrant.

Mais...

Alors que je n'avais aucun espoir de pouvoir être comprise..

J'ai rencontré Blaise et Draco.

Et bien après...

Elle.

Hermione Granger.

Inconsciemment, elle m'a aidée. Avec ses sourires, ses rires. Avec sa franchise. Sa sincérité.

Les garçons, eux non plus, ne me traitait pas comme une chose fragile, comme ne malade, il me traitait comme une fille normale. Une petite fille.

Ils m'ont aidés.

Ils m'ont sauvés !

Mais... j'avais quand même, caché au plus profond de moi une terreur... Si Hermione me connaissait totalement, et si elle apprenait mon histoire... Me parlerais-t-elle comme avant ?

Seulement... … Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, que maintenant, en cet instant, que je me rends compte que si je ne les avait pas connus...

Je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde.

…

_Et Pansy Parkinson ouvrit les yeux._

**u~u~**

Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle donna l'impression de revenir d'un long, très long voyage. Elle les referma, puis les rouvrit. Et nous, nous l'observions, anxieux. Son regard tomba sur nous, un regard calme, indéchiffrable. Hermione s'attendait à la voir pleurer, crier, s'évanouir ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas à ce qu'elle leur sourit tendrement, avec une douceur palpable dans les yeux.

Elle s'appuya sur ses avant bras et se redressa pour s'appuyer contre son lit. Draco fit un geste pour l'aider mais, chose surprenante, elle le repoussa lentement. Elle vacilla un peu, encore embuée par le sommeil, mais repoussait doucement toute tentative de soutient. Une fois bien installée, toute seule, Pansy prit un verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet, et tout ça, sous le regard surpris des trois adolescents.

Elle inspira un bon coup, et parla :

« -Je... Je sais que ça va paraître complètement surréaliste et déplacé mais... Pendant que j'étais endormie, j'ai rêvé de vous. Et de moi. De moi, si je ne vous avais pas rencontrés. »

Hermione sentit les larmes picoter ses yeux, tendis que les garçons restaient immobiles, à ses côtés. C'était comme si Pansy avait fait le point sur toute sa vie, comme si...

… Lors de son évanouissement... Elle aurait parler avec quelqu'un, aurait déballé toute ses angoisses, sa vie... Son passé, ses peurs, son histoire, ses craintes.

Pansy reprit, fermant les yeux pour échapper à la tension qu'elle sentait dans la chambre.

«-Je... J'ai rêvé que j'étais _morte_. »

_Pas un bruit._

« -J'ai rêvé de… plusieurs de mes... _morts_. »

_Pas un bruit._

_Comme un voyage._

« -J'ai rêvé de chacune de mes vies... Chacune de mes vies, si je ne vous avaient jamais rencontrés. »

_Comme un voyage._

_Dans un autre univers..._

« -J'ai rêvée... j'ai vécu chacun de mes suicides. »

_Un univers différent.._

_Où il fait beau._

« - Chacune de mes vies se terminait de la même manière... »

_Il fait beau et chaud. Le soleil sur la peau. Les frissons de bonheur._

_Le bruit du vent. L'odeur des fleurs._

« -Je me tuais... »

_L'odeur des fleurs. Le sentiment de vivre. Le bonheur d'un simple instant._

_Des rires._

« -Je me tuais, car je ne supportais pas vivre... »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d' Hermione.

« -Je ne laissais aucun homme s'approcher de moi... Je... »

_Des rires._

_Des rires sincères._

_Un rire._

_Un rire magnifique._

« -Et je me faisais des choses... Comme pour... me punir d'être en vie. »

_La sensation des vêtements qui flotte derrière soit lorsque l'on court, lorsque l'on court très vite._

_On s'imagine qu'on doit se sauver, pour rire, après tout, il ne faut pas se faire attraper, autrement, on perd. Et on ne devra pas courir pour se sauver, mais pour attraper les autres._

« -Je me... » Elle avala douloureusement sa salive, se remémorant toutes les sensations qu'elle avait senti lors de son sommeil.

« -Je m'ouvrais la peau... Je me droguais... je me faisait mal à en hurler... Je voulais de l'aide mais... »

_Des rires._

_Des feuilles d'arbres et..._

_Et un enfant apparaît._

_Il rie. Très fort. Et il court._

_Derrière lui, un poursuivant imaginaire._

_Il rit._

_Les détails se précisent._

_Une robe._

_Des longs cheveux noirs._

_Une petite fille._

« -Je voulais qu'on m'aide mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour demander !... »

_Un rire._

_Le rire._

_Le rire si joyeux, si sincère, si spontané d'un enfant._

_Et derrière..._

_Une silhouette._

_Un autre rire. Tout aussi sincère._

_Un rire de femme._

_L'enfant se cache derrière les buissons, rit très fort et continue de courir._

_Et derrière, sa mère la poursuit._

« - Alors... je me faisais mal jusqu'à en mourir. Et j'arrivais toujours à la même chose... Au même point.»

_La mère attrape sa fille, la soulève dans les air et la fait tourner. Elles rient._

_Et derrière..._

_Et derrière on aperçoit un homme. _

_Grand, brun, qui sourit lui aussi._

_Il ne rigole pas, mais son sourire montre sa joie, et sa bonne humeur. Après tout, il est avec les deux êtres qu'il aime le plus au monde. Comment pourrait-il être malheureux ?_

« -Je me tuais... A chaque fois. Tellement fatiguée de la vie, des efforts de survivre, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me pendais, ou m'ouvrais les veines, me jetait d'un pont, me droguais, ou m'arrêtait au milieu de la route. J'étais en colère, pourquoi avais-je souffert ? Pourquoi ma mère souffrait, et pas les autres ? Pourquoi seulement nous ? Qu'avions nous fait pour mériter ça ? »

_Le père._

_La mère._

_La petite fille._

« - Maintenant, je comprends que mon comportement était complètement égoïste, j'ai le recul pour l'analyser et... »

_Un tableau qui n'a pas exister. Et qui n'existera surement jamais._

_Car après tout, Grace et Kyle se sont mariés à cause de leurs familles. Il n'a jamais éprouvé d'amour pour sa femme, ni pour sa fille._

« - Mais... mais maintenant... » Elle repoussa la couverture de son lit et s'assit dessus. Ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec la fraicheur du sol, mais elle ne frissonna pas. Car après tout...

_Car, après tout..._

« - Maintenant... » Elle se leva, en tremblant légèrement, dos aux trois adolescents.

« -Je suis ici. Je suis vivante. J'ai vu des choses horribles mais... »

_Une inspiration._

_Elle avait cessée de survivre._

Elle _vivait_ à présent.

Hermione avait les joues inondées de larmes, les lèvres pincées pour retenir ses mots. Draco et Blaise restait imperturbable. Enfin presque, si on observait bien, on voyait leurs regards briller bien plus que d'habitude.

« -Je suis là, debout. Je vis. Et surtout... » Elle se tourna vers les adolescents.

« -J'ai des amis. J'ai des amis qui me comprennent, et qui me donne envie de vivre, d'avancer, de devenir une femme. Vous... Vous êtes la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je ne serait probablement rien sans vous, j'en suis pleinement consciente et... »

Hermione s'était levée et avait sautée dans les bras de Pansy. Elle la serra très fort, plongeant sa tête dans le cou de son amie. Elle pleurait beaucoup et essayait de parler, mais ses sanglots l'en empêchait. Pansy referma ses bras sur sa taille et se mit aussi à pleurer, mais tout doucement.

_Comme une consolation._

Hermione inspira un bon coup, prit Pansy par les épaules et lui annonça d'une voix forte et fière.

« - Tu es là, en face de nous Pansy ! Tu es vivante ! Alors, cesse de parler de mort ! C'est fini ! Et nous sommes là, je ne peux pas te promettre que nous le seront toujours, mais, dès que tu auras besoin de nous, nous serons à tes côtés Pansy ! »

_Comme_...

« -Tu ne seras plus jamais seule Pansy » ajouta doucement Blaise.

Alors, Draco Malfoy se leva et prit Pansy Parkinson par les épaules et la pressa contre lui. Blaise Zabini fit de même en se collant au dos de Pansy. Et Hermione Granger se pressa contre eux, serrant la main de Draco dans la sienne et le tee-shirt de Blaise dans l'autre, entourant Pansy. Ils étaient tout les quatre, aussi liés qu'un seul être.

Bien sûr, ils allaient sûrement souffrir dans l'avenir, mais ils le feraient ensemble.

Plus jamais seuls.

_Tu n'es pas seule.._

Je ne suis plus seule...

**u~u~**

Il pleuvait des cordes. Le ciel était gris et orageux, mais ce n'était pas grave. Pansy sortait de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Ce soir, elle sortirait enfin.

Hermione soupira avec un sourire. Elle se remémorait la scène un mois plus tôt, avec les garçons et Pansy à l'hôpital. C'était comme si ils avaient fait un grand ménage sur leurs émotions et mit enfin sur table leurs sentiments, tous.

Elle se leva et jeta un regard sur sa chambre. Son chat était sûrement caché quelque part dans l'immeuble pour échapper au temps dehors. Elle attrapa son parapluie et quitta sa chambre. Elle traversa la cour en trottinant sous son parapluie, pressée d'arriver au portail. Quand elle y arriva, elle vit une silhouette aussi sous un parapluie. En se rapprochant, elle reconnut sans grande difficulté Draco. Pendant tout le mois, sa relation avec lui avait été mise en « parenthèse », le temps que tout soit clair et cicatrisé, d'après le blond. Hermione ne comprit pas tout, mais ne demanda rien..

Elle attrapa par le bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, taquine, et fière de le surprendre.

« - Eh bien, Miss Granger aime se faire désirer.

-J'hésitai juste à chercher mon chat ou à le laisser se débrouiller..

-Ta serpillère rampante pourra se débrouiller pendant deux jours tout de même. »

Elle le bouscula en lui donnant un coup de bassin. Au lieu de riposter, lui se contenta de passer un bras sur ses épaules et de la rapprocher de lui. Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la brunette, il lui faisait toujours le même effet. Ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture et une fois à l'intérieur Hermione demanda:

« -Tu es sûr que c'est bien que Pansy soit toute seule à sa sortie?

-Tu as confiance en moi et Blaise ?

- Eh bien... »

Coup de coude taquin.

« - Oui j'ai confiance en vous ! Mais...

- Cherche pas plus loin alors ! »

Hermione bougonna pour la forme, sous l'air blasé du blond. Il ajouta, plus bas et en soufflant dans son cou :

« - En plus, elle ne seras pas seule... »

_A SOUIVRE_

encore deux chapitres, je pense, et c'est la fin des Lacets Défaits.. :)

Votre dévouée Jeffouille_  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Le monde et les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas!

Non non, vous ne revez pas...

Tout d'abords, une bonne année à tout le monde! Une année qui commence, avec la très proche fin de cette histoire, qui auras bientôt un an :)

Je vous laisse à ce chapitre. Ensuite, il y aura l'épilogue, et ce sera la fin de l'histoire _Les lacets Défaits.._

**Secret n°19: Et c'est ainsi que.**

_« -En plus, elle ne sera pas seule... »_

Pansy Parkinson observait les gouttes d'eau s'écraser contre la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle portait une robe blanche, que lui avait offerte Hermione et les garçons, ce qui relevait du miracle d'avoir réussi à trainer la jeune fille dans un magasin avec des vêtements féminins, et les garçons dans un magasin de vêtements tout simplement. Elle se retourna et s'assit sur son lit, parfaitement fait. Et elle se souvenait des paroles de Blaise, la veille..

« -On ne seras pas là à ta sortie, mais tu ne seras pas seule. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher, et t'emmènera dans un endroit précis. Quand tu comprendras, tu voudras t'enfuir, mais tu ne le feras pas, car, tu sauras ce qu'il faudra faire. Alors, attends et aies confiance. »

Et elle avait dit oui, bien sûr. Une infirmière frappa à la porte et annonça que son taxi était arrivé. Elle se saisit de son gilet blanc en laine et la suivit. Le bruit des talons de l'infirmière résonnait dans les couloirs, et cela avait un côté assez étrange, ce bruit, typiquement féminin dans un endroit où la mort attendait derrière chaque coins, attendant de prendre un patient qui, lui, ne pouvait plus attendre.

Elles arrivèrent à l'accueil, Pansy récupéra son sac à main, et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans dire un mot. La porte automatique s'ouvrit et elle sentit la pluie sur elle. N'en n'ayant cure, elle sortit.

Si elle était restée quelques secondes de plus sous la pluie, sans doute aurait-elle été complètement trempée, mais un parapluie était apparu juste au dessus d'elle. Un parapluie noir, neutre. Elle se tourna et vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui lui souriait gentiment en tenant le parapluie.

« -Je vous ramène chez vous, Mademoiselle Pansy. »

Elle le reconnaissait. C'était un domestique qui travaillait pour sa famille depuis très longtemps. Elle l'aimait bien quand elle était petite. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans une grande voiture noire, et roulèrent.

Pendant longtemps.

Pendant très longtemps.

Elle observait la pluie tomber par la vitre, avant de reconnaître le paysage, étonnée puis effrayée. Elle eut un réflexe de recul, mais finalement, se réinstalla contre le dossier. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir Parkinson.

**u~u~**

Draco se fit propulser en avant, et ricana devant la faiblesse du coup qu'Hermione venait de lui infliger. Elle tenta de recommencer mais il l'attrapa par la taille et la mit sur son épaule, tout en ouvrant tranquillement la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire, faisant semblant de le gronder, et essayant de cacher son évidente nervosité. Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois arrivé au pied de son lit, et la lança dessus. Elle, au milieu de la couverture, les joues rouges, et lui, au dessus d'elle, la regardant avec convoitise et un sourire malicieux.

Elle tenta, timidement:

« -Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tôt..?

-Alors là, non! J'ai attendu 8 ans -bientôt 9 en passant!- avant de pouvoir t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi plus que nécessaire, et maintenant, je compte bien te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses prononcer que mon nom, et en hurlant de plai... Humpf!

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! C'est trop gênant ! »

La brunette complètement rouge tentait d'étouffer son blond avec un oreiller, mais il se défendait avec acharnement. Après plusieurs minutes de combat , Hermione capitula, la tête appuyée contre le torse du jeune homme qui était avachi dans le lit, maintenant complètement défait, les couvertures gisant par terre. Il soupira.

« -Tu as raison. Autant le faire à la sauvage! »

Il se protégea en cachant sa tête, attendant les coups de la jeune fille, mais rien ne venait. Elle triturait de ses mains un pauvre oreiller, l'ignorant.

« -Dit... Ça ira vraiment pour Pansy et Blaise, hein? »

Il se releva.

« -Je pense que... Ouais. Oui, ça ira pour eux. Alors, cesse de t'inquiéter. »

Elle hocha de la tête.

Alors, en se déplaçant à quatre pattes, tout doucement, il la fit basculer sur le dos et la surplomba, un doux sourire niché sur les lèvres.

**u~u~**

Le vieil homme prit le sac de Pansy et lui fit signe de continuer son chemin à travers le couloir. Elle marchait tout doucement, observant les tableaux sombres, les grandes portes qui ne le paraissait plus vraiment. Dans ses souvenirs, elles apparaissaient comme immense, elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elles étaient tout à fait normales. Quand, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle entendit une musique. Juste un son, qui provenait d'une des pièces. Elle accéléra, souhaitant savoir d'où il venait. Ça ressemblait à une comptine. Elle regardait de gauche à droite, cherchant l'origine du son. Et elle vit, tout au bout du couloir, une porte entrouverte. Elle s'approcha. Le son était plus fort, plus net. Alors, elle poussa la porte...

Et se fit aveugler par la lumière.

**u~u~**

« -Éteins la lumière...

- Hein?

- Éteins la grande lumière s'il te plaît, c'est trop gênant...»

Draco se pencha par dessus la jeune fille et appuya sur un interrupteur. La chambre était maintenant seulement éclairée par la lampe de chevet, et les quelques derniers rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers les fenêtres. Hermione était en sous vêtement et se cachait pudiquement la poitrine et le ventre de ses bras. Le jeune homme se replaça sur elle, encore habillé de son jean, mais sans tee-shirt. Il se redressa et écarta les bras d'Hermione en les plaquant au dessus de sa tête. Elle hoqueta avant de rire tandis qu'il lui chatouillait le cou avec son nez, en soufflant doucement. Ensuite, elle le sentit donner un baiser, juste en dessous de son oreille, remontant le long de sa mâchoire. Elle réprima un frisson qui parcouru son dos et sa nuque.

Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle en avait mal...

Il se releva légèrement, frôlant de ses lèvres le creux des seins de la jeune fille, souffla sur son ventre, tandis qu'elle se mordait la main, voulant s'empêcher d'émettre des gémissements.

Il la regarda et murmura d'une voix douce:

« - Laisse toi aller, personne ne te juge...»

Elle hoqueta, quand elle le sentit lui serrer les hanches de ses mains.

**u~u~**

Pansy tremblait. Un mélange indescriptible d'émotions se bousculant en elle.

Sur un fauteuil, à côté d'un vieux tourne-disque, se tenait Grace Parkinson. Elle regardait tendrement sa fille, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

« -Je t'attendais ma puce. »

Pansy hoqueta.

« -As-tu fait un bon voyage? »

Les mots ne sortaient pas. Ils restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle aspira de l'air, mais rien ne sortait.

Sourire de Grace.

Et _là_, là, ce fut le déclic.

« - Comment... Comment peux-tu dire _ça_?»

Grace ferma les yeux.

« - Comment peux-tu parler normalement? Comment... … Comment as-tu pu te taire, et ne jamais le dénoncer ? »

La femme replaça doucement son châle.

« -Pansy, écoute moi...

- Non, TOI, écoute moi! Jamais je n'ai compris pourquoi tu n'a pas dénoncé cet homme, tu t'es contentée de subir, sans jamais te plaindre! Je parie que cet homme t'a violée plusieurs fois! Comment peux-tu vivre, te regarder dans un miroir, sans avoir honte de toi? A ta place, j'aurais... »

Des pleurs.

« -Si j'avais vécu ça, j'aurais à tout prix chercher à me venger! Juste pour moi même, pour mon amour propre! Mais jamais, jamais je ne l'aurai gardé pour moi »

_C'est la jeune fille folle qui dit ça?_

« -Je me serais battue, je ne serais pas restée passive, moi!

-Tu es une enfant Pansy... »

Pansy hurla.

« -Avant, j'étais une enfant, oui! Mais plus maintenant! Je pense que j'ai assez vécu pour pouvoir juger une vie, et une vie dans le regret et la souffrance, non, non, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt!. »

Un soupir.

« -Je... Bon sang, Grace, pourquoi, POURQUOI ? Au moins pour pouvoir te dire que tu aurais fait le maximum! Tu aurais pu faire ton deuil, te dire que c'était fini! Mais tu n'as rien fait!... Maman, pourquoi, POURQUOI ? »

La femme souriait tristement, remettant de nouveau son châle sur ses épaules. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Elle se tourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

Et là, Pansy réalisa que la femme qu'elle avait devant elle, n'étais plus aussi jeune qu'avant. Si cela ne se voyait pas directement, le poids des années se faisait sentir sur son être, son corps. Sa manière de remettre son châle sur ses épaules, les discrètes rides au coin de ses yeux, les veines ressortant sur ses mains.

« - Ma fille... »

_« -Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, Grace.. »_

« -Je comprend ta colère envers moi... Seulement, mon silence avait une raison. »

_« -Et tu sais ce que je ferais si tu me dénonces.._ »

En fermant les yeux, il lui était très facile de se remémorer la voix de la l'homme. La froideur de ses doigts sur sa nuque, son regard malsain, ses gestes lubriques. Et ses paroles, dans ce bureau sombre, ce matin là...

_« -Si tu me dénonces..._ »

Comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, tout au long de sa vie..

_« -Si tu me dénonces, c'est à ta fille que je m'en prendrais.. »_

_Enfin_. Enfin.

Après tout ce temps, toutes ces années, Grace avouait la vérité à sa fille. Fille, qui semblait comme pétrifiée.

« - Alors... Tout ce temps... T-ton silence... ...C'était pour me protéger?

- Bien sûr, en tant que femme, et tout d'abord en tant que mère, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

Tout ça.

Comme ça...

Et Pansy pleurait. Silencieusement. Tout ça, toutes ses peurs, sa colère, ses doutes... Comme balayé. Par le sentiment de ne pas savoir ou se trouver. Sa mère, Grace, son corps avait enduré des viols, seulement pour la protéger elle.

Elle tremblait, et bégayait.

« - M-mais... Pourquoi endurer ça pour... M-moi?

- Mais parce que tu es ma fille, tout simplement. »

Ce sourire. Ce sourire là. Ce sourire qui rassure, qui console, qui donne envie de pleurer de bonheur.

Pansy ouvrit ses bras en tremblant, et Grace se leva pour la serrer contre elle.

Mère et fille.

Fille et mère.

Grace et Pansy.

Femme et femme.

**u~u~**

Les mains crispées sur le drap complètement défait, Hermione sentit une main détacher la pince qui maintenait ses cheveux, et ses boucles glisser sur ses épaules nues. Une main remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, redescendit pour serrer son ventre et la presser contre un torse. Hermione relâcha sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco, derrière elle, tandis qu'il parcourait de ses mains le ventre et les hanches de sa dulcinée. Elle laissa s'échapper un glapissement de surprise en sentant des doigts se faufiler sous le tissus de son sous-vêtement. Il lui embrassait la nuque, et l'incita à se mettre à quatre patte sur le matelas. Elle le fit, rouge de honte, et de désir...

Les doigts caressaient son intimité, sans cependant la pénétrer. Puis, elle les sentit frôler ce point précis, à l'intérieur et c'était terriblement gênant. Ses coudes fléchirent, et elle se retrouvait courber, Draco dans son dos, embrassant sa nuque, une main entre ses cuisses. Et là, là, elle gémit. Mon dieu. Un doigt, à lui, était en elle, et se mouvait d'une manière si, si... si délicieuse, et si grisante.

Que c'était nouveau comme sensation, et totalement inconnue. Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses exclamations, et laissait libre cours à ses cris, quand elle sentit un autre doigt rejoindre son compagnon en elle. Ses jambes et ses bras tremblaient, tandis qu'elle entendait Draco gémir dans son cou. C'était si étrange. Des papillons s'envolaient dans son bassin, et elle murmura d'une voix tremblante son prénom.

Draco retira immédiatement ses doigts, faisant s'avachir totalement Hermione sur le matelas, essoufflée. Il la fit se tourner sur le dos, et l'embrassa. Leurs langues effectuant un ballet sensuel, tandis que doucement, il se plaçait sur elle.

Dans son esprit, Hermione se disait qu'ils étaient arrivés au point de non-retour. Et elle était heureuse, honteusement, de ne pas avoir couché avec Ronald. Ainsi, sa première fois ce passait avec Draco, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Ils se caressaient mutuellement, lui, la rassurant en lui susurrant des mots d'amour à l'oreille, et elle en y répondant, enserrant son cou de ses bras pour le rapprocher d'elle.

On y était. Elle le sentait, frotter son sexe contre le sien, tout doucement..

Et là...

**u~u~**

Blaise éternua. Il s'essuya d'une manière assez dégoutante avec sa manche. Il était seul, sur son banc, en pleine soirée, à pianoter sur son portable. Ça le détendait. Il écrivait des textos très longs, mais ne les envoyaient jamais. Manière de se détendre...

Il entendit des rires gras provenir d'un pub, une rue plus loin. Il eut une pensée pour Hermione, qui devait actuellement être chez Draco, et Pansy avec sa mère.

Il grommela.

« - Et moi, comme une pauvre pomme, j'suis là... »

Il se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers la rue d'où provenait les bruits.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, il réapparaissait, zigzaguant légèrement, une chope de bière à la main. Il tenta de s'asseoir sur son banc mais se retrouva par terre, son verre se vidant à côté de lui. Il resta ainsi, quelques minutes, à gémir et observer les étoiles. Puis, il se tut. Il regardait, et se sentait si petit, si minuscule, comparé à toutes ces étoiles, ces planètes, ces mondes... Il entendit des bruits, tourna sa tête après un long effort et vit un chat qui sentait, curieux, le verre de bière brisé.

Le métisse réussit à se redresser et approcha doucement sa main du félin. L'animal s'approcha immédiatement et se laissa caresser par le jeune homme. Il rigola, en le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant contre lui.

Il devait être une heure du matin, et il était là, assis par terre dans un parc, a gagatiser sur un chat de gouttière. L'animal ronronnait très fort, et faisait rire le jeune homme. Puis, il s'appuya sur ses bras et regarda de nouveau les étoiles, le chat s'installant sur ses jambes.

Quelque part, Hermione faisait l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

Quelque part, Pansy se réconciliait enfin avec sa mère.

Quelque part, Draco faisait l'amour avec la fille qu'il aime.

Et lui, pauvre con, était dans ce putain de parc à regarder le ciel, et à se traiter d'abruti.

_Hermione..._

Non! Non! Il s'était jurer de ne pas regretter de n'avoir rien fait! La vie était loin d'être terminée!

« - Elle commence à peine.. » murmura t'il, en voyant une étoile filante passer au dessus de lui.

Il pressa sa main contre sa nuque et siffla. Ça ne servait à rien de ruminer sur son sort. De toute façon, c'était ainsi. Il se releva brusquement, faisant siffler le chat, mécontent de s'être fait balancé par terre. Il hurla pour évacuer sa colère, et leva un poing vers le ciel.

« -Je... Vous verrez! Un jour, c'vous qui seront jaloux de moi! J'sortirais avec... Uuune fille super belle!... Pansy sera encore plus sexy que maintenant et, et... »

Il tituba, et cria:

« - Et elle sera amoureuse de moi! Vous verrez! »

Il leva les deux bras, manquant de tomber en arrière.

« - C'est une putain de promesse! Vous verrez! »

**u~u~**

Hermione était réveillée depuis quelques minutes, mais elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentait le bras de Draco la presser contre lui, et l'autre replié sous sa tête. En fait, elle se servait de lui comme oreiller. Et elle savait que quand elle allait ouvrir les yeux, elle tomberait sur son magnifique torse. Et voir son torse lui rappellerait ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble la veille et... Et ça, c'était trop gênant. Mon dieu, jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir faire des bruits comme ça, gémir sans retenues et autres! Elle avait envie de s'exploser la tête par terre ellement elle avait honte. Elle sentit le corps pressé contre elle bouger, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps d'ouvrir les yeux.

Draco commençait seulement à émerger, complètement décoiffé. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard malicieux d'Hermione, qui rougissait.

« - Bonjour mon amour... »

_Et le dernier secret sera..._

_en espérant que vous êtes encore vivant... ;)_

_Jeffouille.  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Eh bien haheum... Non je ne suis point morte.**

**Je suis impardonnable pour l'horrible attente que je vous ai fait subir, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre..**

**Surtout que c'est la fin quoi... En espérant qu'elle ne vous déçoive pas...**

**Merci beaucoup à Joufly-La-Verte pour la correction!**

**Et MERCI pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément motiver!**

**Je vous laisse enfin avec ce dernier chapitre...  
**

**Secret n°20: tomber.**

« -Vert.

-Bleu.

-Vert, je dis!

-Draco, je décide, et toi, tu obéis.

-Depuis quand je dois t'obéir?

-Depuis que je l'ai décidé. »

Draco fit un doigt d'honneur à Blaise, assis à côté de lui. Ils étaient tout les deux installés sur un banc en bois, au milieu d'une forêt.

Hermione leur avait annoncée la veille qu'elle souhaitait se balader en forêt, et Pansy avait appuyé son choix. Cependant, les deux jeunes femmes venaient de disparaître on ne savait où, laissant les garçons abandonné à leur propre sort.

Blaise leva la tête, fermant les yeux, légèrement aveuglé par les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les arbres au dessus de lui. Il faisait horriblement chaud et humide. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Lorsque les autres l'avaient vu avec cette nouvelle coupe, seule Hermione l'avait complimenté, les autres s'étant contenté d'un « toujours aussi laid. ». Ils avaient ri ensemble. En vérité, Blaise faisait beaucoup plus adulte avec les cheveux courts ainsi, juste assez long pour pouvoir passer ses doigts dedans. Il était magnifique comme ça, mais hors de question de lui dire, son ego ne ferait qu'augmenter.

Il entendit Draco grommeler quelque chose à côté de lui, et se tourna pour l'observer. Le blond portait une chemise blanche ouverte, avec un tee-shirt de la même couleur en dessous.

Quand Pansy l'avait vu, elle avait fait remarquer que ça ne lui allait pas, le blanc étant la couleur de la pureté, alors qu'il était tout sauf « pur ».

Draco bailla et se redressa, s'appuyant en arrière. Il reprit.

« -C'est pas tout, mais, je reste sur mon choix qui est: vert.

-Tu n'as aucune notion de beauté, le bleu irait beaucoup mieux!

-Bleu, c'est froid. Ça ne conviendrait absolument pas. Ça pue le bleu.

-C'est toi qui pue. »

Ils entendirent des rires, Hermione et Pansy venaient d'apparaître, se tenant le bras, avec un énorme sourire. Il était évident qu'elle venaient d'avoir un fou rire, leurs yeux ravalant des petites larmes, ainsi que les joues rouges.

Ils se levèrent immédiatement.

« -Bon, que fait-on maintenant? Demanda Blaise.

-Il y a un vendeur de glace plus loin, tu nous en payes?

-Je ne suis pas un portefeuille ambulant, Pansy. » Répliqua le métisse.

Elle lui lança un regard transperçant, et l'entendit dire « Tes désirs sont des ordres, pétasse. ». Satisfaite, elle se rapprocha de lui tandis qu'il glissait un bras autour de sa taille afin de la rapprocher de lui.

C'était tellement étrange. Au début de leur relation, ils avaient été assez maladroit, mais au fil du temps, s'approchant de plus en plus l'un de l'autre.

Au contraire de ce qu'avait pensé Blaise, c'était Pansy qui avait fait le premier pas, et quoi qu'on dise, on ne refuse pas de sortir avec une perle telle que Pansy. Elle lui avait fait boire une quantité impressionnante d'alcool , et une fois qu'il était assez saoul, elle l'avait embrassé en rougissant un peu. Dans la version officielle bien sûr, Pansy s'était jetée sauvagement sur le métisse, métisse qui préféra garder pour lui l'image de son amoureuse gênée de faire un geste tendre envers lui.

Ça avait commencé comme ça. Ils s'envoyaient autant de pique qu'avant, mais juste en plus, des remarques et des gestes tendres discrets. Bon, pas trop, car le pauvre Blaise se faisait rapidement rembarré par Pansy si il faisait ou disait quelque chose de trop déplacé.

Draco embrassa doucement Hermione, tout en fermant les yeux, afin de mieux apprécier le contact de leurs lèvres. Il se recula et lui souffla légèrement sur le nez, la faisant rire.

Ils avaient ralentit la cadence, laissant Blaise et Pansy devant eux.

« -Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées, Draco.. » lui fit remarquer la brunette.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, tout en resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui. Elle souffla un « crâneur » qui lui fit bomber le torse fièrement.

Les gens passaient à côté d'eux, essentiellement des familles en sortie.

Draco ferma les yeux, le sourire au lèvres.

« -J'aimerais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. »

Hermione le regardait.

« -Sentir le soleil sur ma peau... »

Il prit une bouffée d'air.

« -... Le bruit des gens tout autour de moi... »

Hermione plongea sa tête dans son cou.

« -... La voix de Pansy ainsi que celle de Blaise en fond... »

Elle ferma aussi les yeux, respirant le parfum du blond.

« - Et toi dans mes bras, ton odeur que j'affectionne tant, toi, simplement toi... »

Elle leva la tête et l'embrassa, lui transmettant ses sentiments, totalement réciproques.

« -Parce qu'on est tellement bien, là...

-Malheureusement Dray, la réalité va bien vite nous rattraper...

-Je sais bien...

-En commençant par ce soir... »

Le jeune homme fit une grimace terrifiante.

« -J'avais oublié... Sinon, on reporte le repas, hein ?

-T'as raison, ce ne serait que la quatrième fois... Sérieusement, je pense pas que tes parents apprécieraient...

-Les glandus, vous venez ou merde? »

Hermione rigola à l'appel de Blaise, et tous les quatre, ils se régalèrent avec leurs glaces, assis sur la pelouse bien verte de la forêt. Histoire de bien mettre les pieds dans le plat, le métisse demanda à son meilleur ami comment il sentait venir la soirée. Celui-ci se braqua immédiatement.

« -C'est bon, c'est pas non plus la mer à boire. Tenta de le rassurer Pansy.

-Eh bien, je préférerais carrément avaler un océan, tu vois..

-Ce que je comprend pas, moi, demanda le métisse, c'est pourquoi c'est toi qui stresse et pas Hermione? Ce sont tes parents, pas les siens...

-Aucune idée, rétorqua Hermione. Je vois les choses comme elles sont.. Je sais qu'il y aura des cris, mais je sais me défendre!

-Toi? Avec ton poids plume, tu plaisantes? Un gamin te mettrait à terre en quelques secondes! » Rétorqua Draco.

La jeune femme se redressa tout en imitant un catcheur professionnel, faisant rire ses amis. Elle commençait à simuler un combat contre Blaise quand deux petites filles lui attrapèrent le bas du tee-shirt doucement, pour se faire remarquer.

Hermione ainsi que ses amis les regardaient, curieux.

« - Madame, on.. on voulait juste te dire que tu es... Non, vas-y, dis-le toi! »

Les petites filles se tenaient les bras, rougissant de timidité.

Hermione s'accroupit à leur hauteur, les encourageant à continuer, tandis que Draco se plaçait à côté d'elle.

« -En fait... On te trouve très belle madame! » Et sur ces mots, elles s'enfuirent toutes excitées d'avoir osé parler à une inconnue, surtout pour lui dire un compliment!

Hermione resta immobile quelques instants, avant de poser de manière exagérée.

«-Qu'y puis-je, je les fais tous fondre!

- Bon sang, je t'ordonne de quitter Draco sur le champ, il déteint dangereusement sur toi! »

Draco enlaça la taille d'Hermione alors qu'elle continuait de rire hautainement. « Une vraie Malfoy.. » lui glissa t'il dans l'oreille. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se retourna pour le regarder.

« -Draco... Serait-ce une demande en mariage?

-... ... Tu aurais préféré que je sois en smoking, avec une rose? »

Il se recula et enleva brusquement sa chemise ainsi que son tee-shirt, sous les regard blasé de Pansy mais effrayés de Blaise et Hermione.

« - Hermione Jean Granger! Cria-t-il. J'ai voulu me marier avec Blaise ici présent, mais il a refusé! Je me suis proposé à Pansy, mais elle m'a éconduit! Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de demander ta main, avant de te la voler afin d'y glisser mes doigts pour nous lier jusqu'à la fin de nos vies! »

Il était à présent à genoux, torse nu, le regard fière et plein d'assurance. Hermione le regardait, hésitant entre se sauver en courant et lui sauter dans les bras.

« - Je trouve que nous sommes assortis physiquement, et sexuellement parlant. Je n'imagine aucune femme autre que toi à mes côtés. Je te demande donc ici, à l'instant, même si je sais que tu en meures d'envie depuis longtemps, ma cochonne! Veux-tu m'épouser? »

Le silence régnait sur la pelouse, le groupe étant au milieu des regards, les gens marchant autour s'étant arrêté pour regarder l'étrange spectacle et écouter la demande effrayant du jeune homme..

Pansy fit remarquer que le « cochonne » était sûrement de trop dans la déclaration.

Le temps qu'Hermione prit pour répondre fit légèrement douter Draco, cependant, il ne l'avouerais que très longtemps après. Elle le regardait prête à pleurer. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour la menacer d'accepter, mais elle se jeta sur lui tout en hurlant un « Ouiiiiiiiiiii je le veux! ».

Blaise fit semblant de pleurer d'émotion en laissant échapper un « C'est tout niais ! » que Pansy confirmait. Leurs amis répondirent en leurs faisant chacun un doigt d'honneur.

« -On est dans un endroit public, les gestes obscènes comme cela ne se font pas ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi toujours ensemble, supportant les crises de niaiserie du tout jeune couple fiancé. Ils quittèrent vers 18 heures le parc et se séparèrent joyeusement.

Draco suivit Hermione dans son studio, et ils commencèrent péniblement à se préparer pour la soirée. Le studio était assez petit, mais il leurs convenaient. Hermione y vivait tout le temps, tandis que Draco avait un autre appartement, plus loin dans la ville. Cependant, il passait la majorité de son temps chez elle...

Alors qu'elle se vautrait avec la grâce d'un hippopotame dans son canapé, elle soupira fortement. Elle commença à parler.

« -Je n'ose imaginer la tête de tes parents quand..

-Quand nous allons leurs annoncer nos fiançailles. Bah, ça va être fun.

-T'es content Dray? Je crois bien que tu m'as transmit ton stress! »

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avachis dans le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« - Draco et Hermione Malfoy... ça sonne décidément très bien, tu ne trouves pas? Remarqua doucement le blond.

-J'aimerais mieux, si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient, Hermione Granger Malfoy.. »

Il la regarda, étonné, mais hocha la tête pour dire que ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

« -Je suis plus qu'heureuse de devenir une véritable Malfoy vois-tu, mais j'aimerais, malgré tout, garder mon nom de jeune fille... Hiiii ça fait étrange de dire ça!... « Nom de jeune fille »! Oh mon dieu c'est étrange!Hiiii!... « nom de jeune fille »! »

Il la regarda un sourire au lèvre, complètement comblé, tandis qu'elle se blottissait de nouveau dans ses bras, glissant des baisers dans son cou en pouffant. Il la laissa faire, avec un sourire pervers.

« -Tu crois qu'on a le temps, avant de partir...? » lui demanda t'il, tout en passant une main sous le tee-shirt d'Hermione.

« - Qu'un seul moyen de le savoir Dray... » lui répondit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

Il ronronna de plaisir, et la souleva, alors qu'elle croisait ses jambes dans son dos, afin de ne pas glisser. Il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre, et le rire d'Hermione résonna tandis qu'il la jetait sur le lit. Il n'eut aucun bruit pendant quelques secondes, avant que la voix de Draco résonne afin de faire partir Pattenrond de leur chambre.

« - Pourquoi te gène t-il tant? » demandait la brunette tout en l'embrassant.

« -Je sens son regard sur moi quand je te... Bref, je me sens observé, j'aime pas ça! »

Elle lui tapota l'épaule en le traitant de parano, et il répliqua en redemandant des coups car il _adorait_ ça.

Elle le poussa et se retrouva assise sur lui. Ils avaient tout les deux enlevés leurs hauts, et maintenant ils s'observaient avec douceur. Hermione posa ses mains sur le torse de Draco, alors que lui, lui caressait les hanches et le dos doucement, sentant les frissons qu'il procurait à la jeune femme. Elle se pencha vers lui, et lui donna un tout petit baiser, ses cheveux dévalant en cascade autour de son visage. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau et lui chuchota dans le cou, afin de cacher la rougeur de ses joues:

« -Merci de m'aimer Draco Malfoy.. Merci à toi d'être tombé amoureux de moi, et d'être venu me parler, ce jour là.. »

Il entoura son visage de ses mains et l'incita à le regarder dans les yeux, posant son front contre le sien.

« -Merci à toi, répondit-il, d'être apparu dans nos vie, et d'avoir accepté de finir la tienne près de moi, Hermione Jean Granger.. »

Tout était dit. Elle laissa échapper une larme, qui fit rire Draco.

**OoooOoOoOoOoOoooo**

_Une petite fille._

_Toute seule._

_Un paysage tout blanc._

_Aucune imperfection._

_Tout blanc._

_Une légère brise qui fait soulever ses cheveux bruns bouclés._

_Des voix._

_Qui chantent._

_Elle se tourne._

_Trois autres enfants._

_Un petit blond, le regard fière._

_Un métisse, un doux sourire._

_Une autre petite fille, les cheveux aussi sombre que la nuit, qui lui tend la main._

_Elle s'approche._

_Et les quatre enfants se donnent les mains. En souriant. Tout simplement._

_Aucune douleur._

_Aucune peur._

_Leurs doigts sont liés._

_S'ils tombent par mégarde, c'est tous ensemble qu'ils se relèveront._

**OoooOoOoOoOoOoooo**

« -Draco?

-Hm?

-On devra annoncer, en même temps que nos fiançailles, notre surprise?

-C'est toi qui voit. Autant tout balancer d'un coup, non? De toute façon, quoi qu'on fasse, on va se faire virer du manoir de mes vieux à coups de pieds au cul..

-Fais moi penser à prendre la caméra, faut pas qu'on oublie de mémoriser ce moment.

-Petite sadique va.. »

Hermione pouffa. Draco replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« -Tu penses qu'on est en retard? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûre.

-C'est grave.

-Carrément. »

Aucun des deux n'amorçait de mouvement.

« -Faudrait qu'on pense à se bouger, annonça la brunette.

-Rooh, c'est juste un p'tit retard. Au pire on reporte le repas!

-Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ce serait que la quatrième fois.. Tu te lèves en premier?

-Non, toi!

-Non, toi!

-Hermione, j'ai réfléchi avec Blaise tout à l'heure. » Coupa Draco.

« - C'est possible, ça, que vous réfléchissiez?

-Hahaha. Je pense que le vert conviendrait le mieux.

-Le mieux pour quoi, mon amour?

-Pour la chambre, voyons! »

Elle se redressa et l'observa, faisant glisser le drap qu'il la couvrait de ses épaules. Draco se redressa aussi.

« -Que penses-tu d'un compromis Draco?

-Je t'écoute.

-Je sais que tu sais que j'aimerais bien rouge comme couleur. Mais je sais aussi que tu sais que je sais que tu n'aimes pas le rouge. Sachant que tu sais que je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette couleur, que penserais-tu d'orange?

-J'accepte à deux conditions: que tu cesses d'utiliser le verbe «savoir » à tout bout de champ, et qu'il y ait quelques éléments verts, genre les rideaux.

-C'est un marché?

-C'est un deal, poupée. »

Ils se serrèrent la main en riant. Ensuite, Draco attira la jeune femme contre lui, et posa sa main contre son ventre.

« -Tu crois qu'il nous entend?

-Je ne crois pas Draco, j'en suis sûre.. »

Il l'allongea et posa sa joue contre le ventre de la jeune fille qui rigolait.

« - Cependant, fit-elle remarquer, je doute qu'il nous comprenne! Il est pour l'instant tout petit, si petit.. »

Draco l'ignora et chuchota contre le nombril.

« -P'tite tête, amène toi rapidement, qu'on se moque ensemble de Blaise! J'ai parié que je serais chauve après lui, faut que tu viennes me soutenir! »

Hermione caressait les cheveux de Draco, et ajouta:

« -Dépêche toi oui, pour voir aussi comment ta tante Pansy est belle.. »

La porte de la chambre grinça légèrement, faisant grogner Draco toujours installé sur Hermione. Il sentit Pattenrond grimper sur le lit, et s'installer sur son dos, plantant ses griffes dans son dos. Il le laissa faire, résigner.

« -Hermione?

-Oui?

-On repousse le repas? »

**OoooOoOoOoOoOoooo**

« -On lui dit?

-De quoi?

-Qu'il va tomber.

-Je dirais...Non. Observons, c'est plus marrant. »

Hermione tapa dans la main de Pansy, pour montrer son accord. Elles saisirent en même temps leurs tasse de thé, et soufflèrent sur le liquide brulant.

Plus loin, Blaise et Draco débattait sur lequel avait le plus de muscles, tout cela, sous les regards attentifs de deux petites filles.

« -Mais regardez ça! Cria le métisse. Je suis assurément le plus beau, vous ne pouvez le niez les filles! »

Les enfants riaient bruyamment devant les mimiques et poses que prenait Blaise pour montrer ses soi-disant muscles.

« -Ne l'écoutez pas! Je suis assurément le mieux! » Rétorqua Draco tout en arrachant son tee-shirt, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle crise de rire chez les enfants.

Pansy soupira faussement, et baissa les yeux sur un petit garçon installé à ses pieds qui jouait avec une peluche et une petite voiture. Sa peau légèrement bronzé et ses cheveux noirs partant dans tout les sens.

« -Tu veux venir sur les genoux de maman, Eliot? » demanda Pansy.

Le petit garçon ne dit rien, mais il leva ses bras, indiquant son consentement. Elle l'installa doucement, et lui fit des chatouilles dans le cou, le faisant sourire. Tandis qu'elle le taquinait tendrement, Hermione les regardait et laissa échapper.

« -Si seulement Blaise était aussi calme que toi, Eliot. »

Comme pour répondre à sa remarque, Blaise venait de crier en se jetant sur les petites filles qu'elles ne devaient pas se moquer de lui. Il les transportait à présent chacune sur une de ses épaules, continuant de les faire rire. Draco avait l'air d'avoir abandonné, il se dirigea alors vers Pansy et les autres.

« -Tu t'avoues déjà vaincu? Tu me déçois Malfoy. » lança Pansy.

Il s'approcha, cacha les yeux d'Eliot d'une main et fit un doigt d'honneur à la brune. Il retira ensuite sa main de la tête du petit garçon, sentant ses petits doigts la pousser. Il se dirigea vers Hermione et s'assit par terre, s'appuyant contre ses cuisses. Hermione posa une main sur sa tête, et il lui attrapa pour lier leurs doigts.

« -Qu'ils sont meugnooons! » fit remarquer Blaise qui s'était rapproché, les mains sur les hanches. Les petites filles s'approchèrent, elles, de Draco et Hermione et s'installèrent chacune sur leurs jambes .

« -C'est pas tout mais, Blaise, c'est quand que tu nous fait un petit frère ou une p'tite sœur à Eliot? » demanda avec un grand sourire Draco.

Le métisse lâcha alors un « ta gueule! » qui fit se outrer les deux petites filles.

« -Alice, Ruby, n'écoutez pas ce que dit ce rustre. » renchérit Pansy.

Blaise s'éloigna en faisant semblant de bouder. Hermione annonça:

« -Jusqu'au bout? »

Draco embrassa le front de sa fille, et hocha la tête.

« -Jusqu'au bout. » répondit Pansy

Tous ensemble...

Les enfants rirent quand ils virent Blaise se casser la figure, s'étant emmêler les pieds. Eliot applaudit aussi, ce qui fit doublement rire Draco, Hermione et Pansy. Blaise revint avec un sourire idiot.

« -J'ai marché sur mon lacet! C'est de ta faute! » annonça t'il en prenant Eliot dans ses bras et en le faisant tourner.

**OoooOoOoOoOoOoooo**

_Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, lors de l'anniversaire d'une connaissance commune, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ensemble, ils feraient de grandes choses._

_Leur seconde rencontre se passa moins bien, car une roue se rajoutait au carrosse: Pansy Parkinson. Ainsi, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, jeunes héritiers de 8 ans se disputèrent pour la première et unique fois de leurs vies._

_A partir de ce jour ils devinrent tout les trois inséparables._

_Ils n'avaient nuls besoin de mots pour exprimer leurs amitié._

_Les étapes de jeunes héritiers, ils les vécurent ensemble._

_Quand la mère de Blaise mourut, ils étaient avec lui._

_Quand Draco apprit qu'il devrait se marier à ses 18 ans avec une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ils furent avec lui..._

_Quand Pansy assista au viol de sa mère, ils avaient tout les trois pleurés ensembles.._

_Jusqu'à l'arrivée de la 4ème et dernière roue complémentaire du carrosse: Hermione Granger._

_Cette petite fille, cherchant à tout prix à ce qu'on la remarque, avait rencontré des enfants qui, eux voulaient à tout prix disparaître..._

_Ils auraient pu ne pas s'entendre du tout. Ils auraient pu être jaloux les uns des autres. Ils auraient pu s'ignorer._

_Mais le Destin, ce joueur, décida, dans un élan de bonté et de compassion que ces enfants devaient absolument se rencontrer._

_Et s'aimer._

_S'accepter tout simplement._

_Dans un endroit tout blanc, très très loin, des enfants couraient en se donnant la main._

_Ils savaient que si l'un d'eux tombaient, c'est tous ensemble qu'ils se relèveraient._

**The end.**

_En espérant vous recroiser un jour, cher lecteurs ;)_

_Jeff La Bleue_


End file.
